Unlock the Heart
by Crystalmaiden62
Summary: Anna OC, during the Thanksgiving holidays, she ends up in her Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep game and told she's a Destiny Keeper. She has to learn how to fight, keep things in order, and dealing with knowing what'll happen to her friends. Friend Ven x OC. Complete
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Blair: Crystal, who is this?

Crystalmaiden: Oh, that's Anna. You're older sister.

Blair: What? But I don't have an older sister in the story!

Cystalmaiden: She's your sister in a sense because this story has an OC, which I made before you were reacted.

Anna: Hi. Nice to meet you.

Crystalmaiden: Okay let's start but first the Disclaimers.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts games, Tsubasa Chronicles, or Wizard of Oz. The only things I own are Anna and her Dad, despite how little he's shown, and Lunar but she's a heart and a keyblade. And please no flames, if you don't like the story you don't have to read it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A New Beginning<p>

"Anna, you shouldn't play those games all the time. You'll ruin your eye sight at this rate."

"Dad, I've already ruined a bit of it; that's why I'm wearing glasses." I'm so used to this conversation; it never changes when it comes to video games. This time, however, my dad gave me the darkest look he ever gave me. One thing I've learned from living with my family is that when dad makes a face that just screams 'I'm going to kill you if you don't change your ways either run for the hills or lay off the stuff for a while'. "I guess I can stop playing for the rest of the day."

"You'd better." My dad said leaving the room as I lay on my parents' bed. "I'll be at the bank and I'd better not see you playing that game when I get back."

"Yes dad." I said with a sigh. I waited for my dad to leave the house before going to my room to get a stuffed animal and went back to lie down on the bed in the master bedroom. I haven't properly introduced myself; my name is Anna. I'm fifteen years old and a fan of _Kingdom Hearts_ since I was ten. I haven't had much time play but ever since I found time to play _Kingdom Hearts_; I've been addicted on the game for years. So far, I've already finished playing _Kingdom Hearts 2_, _Chain of Memories_, _358/2 Days_ _Re:Coded_, and even all the routes for _Birth by Sleep_. Clearly, I need help if I'm spending so much time on these games; I should be studying but then again I'm only human and there's no school right now. I did see my dad's point though; I have to wear glasses because when I was younger I would play video games in the dark at night.

I love everything about _Kingdom Hearts_; the characters, the story, and of course the weapons. At least Sora and his friends get to have an exciting life; I'm stuck in probably the quietest city in the United States. I would hang out my friends, which is always fun, but they aren't even in the city; they're off visiting their families out of state. I would go to the bookstore but it's sucks I'm still too young to have a driver's license.

I grabbed my favorite stuffed animal, Mokona from _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles_, and hugged him tightly as it turned on the TV. Mokona was a gift and I always hugged him when I was in need of comfort. "When will something fun happen again, Mokona?" I asked, knowing I won't get a response but it was nice to at least tell some of my feelings. I flipped through channels, seeing if there was anything good on TV when I came to a weather forecast.

"Well, this is a real shocker folks but we seem to have a storm warning so let's hope it doesn't ruin Thanksgiving this week." Thanksgiving, something I won't forget this year. Every year, the family holds a huge Thanksgiving party and this year it's at my house. The only down side is the fact that it always gets so loud that I can't think and when they watch me play video games they keep mocking the characters or when they play they start screaming. I sighed and changed the channel to the cooking channel and watched Thanksgiving related shows till I fell asleep.

I'm not sure how long I was asleep but one thing was certain, I woke up to an extremely loud bang from outside, making me jump and nearly falling out of bed. I looked outside to see the house was in some kind of whirlwind. Okay, California isn't known for tornados but we get small ones every now and then from what I hear but this didn't seem like an ordinary tornado; it's like the _Wizard of Oz_. I instantly grabbed Mokona and hid under the blanket but left a small hole so I could look out to see the window.

At first, I thought the storm would move off to some other place but t didn't and things got even weirder. Looking out the window, it felt like the world had just gone away. I wasn't in the storm at all now, more like outer space but I wasn't passing planets like Saturn and Mars. These planets looked like the ones in my _Kingdom Hearts_ game. I could see Neverland, Disney Town, Radiant Garden, and many other worlds. My dad was right about me playing those games too much. I was just about to say that all of this was just a weird dream and get out of bed when something else caught my eyes; something that nearly gave me a heart attack. Outside was an old man I recognized from _Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep_, Master Xehanort.

"Oh my god!" I screamed, clutching Mokona for dear life. I sure wish this were a dream because Xehanort wasn't alone outside my window. A boy around the same height as me wearing black and red leather with a full-face helmet came to the window. Of course, playing the games as much as I do I know this character but it's hard to believe that Vanitas was staring at me through the window; though I wouldn't mind if he didn't have his mask on. Plus, Master Xehanort is so creepy; he kind of looks like a guy who looks ready to kidnap kids. At the sight of the two villains, I guess I must have passed out because I wasn't in the house but sinking into a water like darkness. It gave me the feeling of sinking down into a pool at night but pools usually have lights if anyone is still swimming. I got myself right side up to see if I could swim back to the surface but some how I landed on something hard and smooth, like a floor. What was really weird for me was that the moment my feet made contact with the ground it shined brightly, nearly blinding me. God, is this a deep dive like in the game? If so, I should've brought sunglasses.

_Hello._ A voice whispered in my ear, but I knew there wasn't anyone there yet it didn't frighten me. It sounded gentle and warm, like when you're sitting in front of the fireplace. "Who are you?" I asked to the emptiness around me. _I'm a new born heart._ The voice said as I looked down at the circular floor around me, my only light source. "Why are you here? Did this light guide you here like it did me?"

_Yes, but this is your light._ The voice said making a little more sense now but not really. How could this be my light? This really is a deep dive dream, but why isn't there a stain glass floor like all the others? This has to be a dream. "Why are you in my heart then? Nothing's happened to me."

_You seem to be very lonely. You want to see new things._ I nodded my hand to my heart. "Yeah, that's all I want but I know that's a hard thing."

_If you'd like, I can give you my light so you can travel to different worlds._

"At what price?" I asked, knowing everything has to have something in return. _Watch over the people of this Universe. You know what's going to happen so keep everything safe._

"What do you mean?" I asked now, completely confused. This wasn't what I expected from a deep dive experience. _That man will try and make you uses your knowledge to start the Keyblade war. You must not let him do that._

"If you mean Xehanort then you don't need to worry." I said calmly to this newborn heart. "If this affect my home, I won't allow him to start the Keyblade war and plunge us into the end. My name is Anna by the way, what's yours?"

_Thank you, Anna. My name is Lunar. _The voice said as I nodded. _Now then, you know what to do._ I nodded and closed me eyes as a light and warm feeling came over me from my heart.

"Unlock my heart." I said as the light below me turned into white feathers that filled the air leaving a pink stain glass floor with me on it with the Mickey heads, stars, and snow flakes all on the edges while inside four circles at the top were pictures of the main characters of the _Kingdom Hearts_ games that can use keyblades and have a direct connection to Sora; Ventus, Roxas, Xion, and Sora himself. Below that was a background the first world in _Birth by Sleep_; the Land of Departure. Okay, I know that it had to be a dream because it's too outrageous and I was somewhat grateful to start to wake up but I heard three familiar voices.

"Do you think she's alright?" A voice of a guy that sounded a lot like Jesse McCartney said.

"Maybe, Master Eraqus said she's from another world but he doesn't know which world she came from." A girl's voice said, it sounded gentle and kind and very familiar.

"I wonder how she has a keyblade; she doesn't seem to have a master." A very familiar male voice said and I snapped my eyes opened and sat up only to have something bang on my forehead.

"Ow, sorry about that." I said rubbing the point of impact.

"That's alright, are you okay?" I looked and I swear my mouth touched the floor. There, sitting around me were Ventus, Aqua, and Terra from _Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep_. Further more, I wasn't even in my parent's bedroom but in a different bedroom and in my hand was a blue and white keyblade with the end of the blade as well as the charm in a shape of a crescent moon. 'Mokona,' I thought, staring at the people around me, 'I don't think I'm in California anymore.'

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you like it.<p>

Blair: Wait, that's it?

Anna: She's posting another chapter.

Blair: Crystal... (She turns to see Crystalmaiden on the computer) She works fast.


	2. Chapter 2: Land of Departure

Crystalmaiden: Well, here's chapter 2.

Blair: Well, that's fast.

Anna: That's because she wrote this story a year ago.

Blair: Oh, that makes sense.

Crystalmaiden: Yep, that's why chapter 2 is up so fast.

Anna: Anyway, time for the disclaimers.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts, all I own is Anna and please don't flame. Again, if you don't like it you don't have to read it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Land of Departure<p>

Okay, I was compelled to think this was all just a weird dream caused from playing _Kingdom Hearts_ too much. Still, the characters around me were so real it's creepy. Looking at them like this however, made me think of how much they were similar to Sora, Kairi, and Riku who would replace them as the main characters in the first original game for _Kingdom Hearts_. Ventus's facial expressions looked so much like Sora's as well as the aura of innocence; guess that's why Ven chose Sora in the end.

Terra's eyes looked a lot like Riku's but it wasn't so much the same to make me have a crush on him like with Riku. It's sad, what fate has in store for Terra; he's a good guy but it's seriously sad. And Aqua, seemed a bit like Kairi but not much really. They both care for those close to them but Kairi is more laid back. That's why I like Kairi and support the pairing between her and Sora.

"Hey, are you okay?" I blinked and looked to the three friends who looked very concerned.

"Yeah, thanks for asking. My name is Anna by the way." I said sitting up.

"I'm Ventus but call me Ven. Nice to meet you."

"My name's Terra."

"And I'm Aqua." I couldn't help but giggle; they were some of my favorite people since they help create Sora, Riku, and Kairi characters. It was only then that I got a chance to notice myself. I felt normal but I didn't look normal; some how my clothes changed. Instead of wearing the light brown pants and long white t-shirt, I'm wearing light brown shorts, a yellow and pink sweater with stars as the little plastic end of the strings (I think its called an aglet), a white undershirt, a blue and white ribbon belt, and a pair of white sneakers. This was very odd because I don't have clothes like these at home and the fact I wasn't wearing any shoes before I came here. Even my hair was shorter than it usually is but I really like it. On top of that, my vision was a lot better and I couldn't see my glasses anywhere; I don't go anywhere without them.

"How did I end up in these clothes?"

"What do you mean? We found you in them." Ventus said as I looked up at him.

"How did you get here?" Aqua asked both concerned and serious.

"I'm not sure, one minute I'm in my parent's bedroom, another my house was engulfed in a storm, and now I'm here." I said with a shrug, I'm not going to tell them the whole story. I don't know if they have crazy houses in this dimension but I don't want to end up there. Just then a man came in through the door and I recognized him at once, it was Master Eraqus.

"I see our guest is awake." He said coming to stand at my bedside. "I trust you're feeling well."

"Yes, and thank you for watching more me." I said to the three friends.

"Terra, Ventus, Aqua; please leave so I can talk to her about her keyblade." They nodded and left but Ventus looked a little worried. Was Master Eraqus going to hurt me? I looked at him a little worried as he gave a chuckle, taking a seat at the end of my bed. "Don't worry, I don't intend on hurting you. In fact, I'd like to help you."

"How so, do you know how I can get back to my home world?" I asked shocked but he shook his head.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to get home until you finish your first task."

"Task?" Master Eraqus just smiled at my confusion. "Please tell me your name."

"It's Anna and I already know who you are sir."

"Yes, I know that." Master Eraqus said as I raised an eyebrow. Just how did he know that? "Anna, you're what is called a Destiny Keeper. They keep guard of the fates of people who have an impact on the future. I'm guessing you know what'll happen next." I nodded, looking down at my lap. I'm not sure if I should tell him about this world being a video game where I'm from. Still, he is a Keyblade Master so he should have the right to know at least a bit of what I know.

"Master Eraqus, I know this might be hard to accept but where I'm from what's going to happen is in a game. That's why I know what'll happen next; I have and played all the games." To my surprise he didn't look angered; he just looked at me with a smile.

"That's good then, it would have been bad to have a Destiny Keeper who didn't know what's in store."

"But how did you even know I was a Destiny Keeper anyway?"

"The Lunar Wish Keyblade," Master Eraqus said as I looked down at my blue Keyblade in my hand, "there is only one Destiny Keeper and only one type of keyblade fit for sure a person. The Lunar Wish is, in fact, a heart that guides the Destiny Keeper to this universe to help fate in the right path."

"So I have to keep the fate of the universe in check?" I asked shocked at how much I had to do. If things were the way there were in the game, I've got my work cut out for me. "I guess I can do it but I'm not a fighter. I know a little bit but I'll be monster bait if I go right now." Master Eraqus smiled as he got up from the bed.

"Then you can be one of my students, I'm sure they'll help you but you must not tell them what you are yet." Master Eraqus said walking over to the door. "It'll cause too many problems what with the Mark of Mastery exam coming up. You can tell them when you think the time is right after that."

"Okay, thank you Master Eraqus." I said getting out of bed.

"I'll inform my students about the new arrangement, you can explore the castle grounds if you'd like." I nodded as he left and I held Lunar Wish in front of me. So Lunar is the keyblade I'm using, at least Lunar can help me when I need it; at least I think it will. I left the castle and walked out to the training grounds and to the summit; taking in everything around me. It seemed so amazing and way better than what I saw on the game. But then again I only saw it through a little screen on my PSP.

"Anna!" I turned to see Ventus running over to me. "Where have you been? Terra, Aqua, and I have been looking all over for you."

"Sorry, I was just exploring the grounds." I said looking to the horizon. "You've got a very nice place here, it's so open."

"Yeah, we like it here too." Ven said as I turned to him. "Anyway, we're going to help you train. Since you're new you're just like me."

"No way, you've been here longer than me, that makes you my sempai." I said as Ven looked confused.

"Sempai?"

"It means senior, you're a higher rank than I am." I said rubbing the back of my head. Great, now my anime nerd side is coming out. Still, Ven looked interested and took my hand.

"We can talk about that later, we've got training to do."

"Okay." I let Ven take me to the training ground where Terra and Aqua were waiting.

"Anna, there you are." Aqua said as she and Terra turned to us. "Guess you're getting use to this place."

"Yep, it's really beautiful." I said with a nod. "There aren't places like this where I'm from."

"Anyway, we're here to test Anna's ability to fight." Terra said summoning his keyblade. "Wanna spar?"

"Sure but don't go easy on me just because I'm new here." I said, summoning Lunar Wish to my hand. We both took out fighting stands and the fight began with Terra charging at me like a lion. With a quick jump, I got out of the way and got a few good strikes before moving out of the way of another assault from my opponent.

"Come on, Anna. You can't keep dodging."

"I know that." I said dodging another attack. I'm not sure how long we were fighting but without much experience, I lost pretty easily.

"You're not half bad." Terra said smiling at me as Aqua and Ven stared at him.

"Don't worry, Anna. You'll get better in time."

"You can train with me if you want extra practice." I couldn't help but smile. They really seem to be very close and they're letting me in. It's so hard to believe that their friendship nearly shattered by Master Xehanort. Still, I'm a part of this whole thing now so I'm going to enjoy this while I can.

I spent two weeks with my new friends. In truth, the Land of Departure became my second home with a brand new family. Terra is like an older brother and he helps me with my fighting form and we practice a lot but I'm still not physically strong. Aqua is the older sister I never had and always gives me advice when I need it. She also helped me learn some magic. I'm really got into magic thanks to her and I'm better at it. Ventus and I are really close now, we always hanged out together but we don't have anything other than a brother and sister relationship, which I'm okay with. He always asks questions about my world and I don't mind telling him some of the facts since he's never left the Land of Departure. It's actually fun to see his expression on his face. I even got a necklace from Master Eraqus that had the symbol that the others have as well as a armor activator pad for my left shoulder and one of those chest straps but mines yellow. I almost forgot about what'll happen in the future but I was reminded when my blonde friends shook me awake one night.

"Come on Anna, wake up." I groaned and looked to see Ven looking excited.

"Ven, what are you doing up this late. Terra and Aqua's mark of mastery exam is tomorrow."

"I know, but there's a meteor shower going on." I wanted to go back to sleep, nearly did if Ven hadn't yanked my blanket off me. "Come on, Anna; wake up."

"Alright, I'm up." I yawned, getting up and following Ven at a jog all the way to the summit. When we finally got there, we looked up at the sky and sat down to enjoy the meteor shower. "You know Ven, this is the first time I've seen a meteor shower." I turned to look at him but noticed he was asleep on the ground. I shook my head and shook his shoulder gently. "Ven, it's time to wake up, you lazy-bum."

"What?" He answered groggily as he sat up. "Why'd you wake me up?"

"Because you woke me up." I said with a smile as Ven gave a yawn and lay back down on the grass, only to see Aqua looking down at him. "Whoa!" He yelled, jumping slightly when he saw her. Turning to her, Aqua chuckled a bit and I just laughed. "Give me a break Aqua."

"Ven, Anna, you hopeless sleepy heads. You know you should've at least brought a blanket." Aqua scolded but I smile a bit. She's always so caring and reliable.

"But did I dream that place up?" Ven asked looking at the ground. "It really felt like I'd been there before, looking up at the stars." Aqua just rubbed his head, getting his attention.

"'Cept you've always lived here with us."

"And I wouldn't know since I just arrived only a little while ago." I lied with a shrug as Ven laughed. I still can't tell them yet. I feel really bad that I can't tell my friends the truth. I wonder if Ventus will hate more for keeping the truth from him.

"Yeah, I know." Ven said as we got up to sit on the ledge to star gaze. "Hey, Aqua, Anna?"

"Huh?"

"Y'ever ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?" Ven asked and I looked to Aqua too.

"Hm. . .Well they say. . ."

"That every star up there is another world." We turned to see Terra behind us.

"Terra."

"Hey, I didn't think you'd come star gazing too." I said as he smiled at me. "But really, are there that many worlds?"

"Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there beside our own and yours, Anna." Terra said walking up to us. "The light is their hearts, and its shines like a million lanterns."

"Nice choice of words, ever consider being a poet?"

"Hey, what's that's supposed to mean?" Terra argued and I laughed. If only things could be different, I'd be planning Terra and Aqua's wedding.

"What? I don't get it." Ven said looking confused.

"You mean about the stars or the fact that Terra here can be a famous poet?"

"The stars, I don't get it at all."

"In other words, they're just like you and Anna, Ven." Terra said putting it simply. I didn't get how this pertained to me but I'll let it slide for now.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Ventus said, getting up to get in front of Terra.

"You'll find out someday, I'm sure."

"I wanna know now."

"You're too young to know now."

"Quit treating me like a kid." Aqua and I looked at each other and laughed; well I laughed, Aqua just chuckled. "Hey what are you two laughing at?"

"We can't help it; you two would make the weirdest brothers." Aqua said as I nodded, wiping a tear from my eye, still laughing at the confused looks on the boys faces. They soon got it and we were laughing without a care but returned to star gazing.

Living in the city, I don't get to see many stars thanks to the lights from the city so I feel happy just looking up at the sky and being welcomed by the tiny dots of light that are really stars and not random satellites or planes. "Oh yeah, Terra, you and I have our mark of mastery exams tomorrow." She got off her seat and reached for something in her back pocket. "I made us good luck charms." She threw an orange charm to Terra, a green one to Ven, and a pink one to me. I wasn't expecting a charm for me seeing as I've only known them for such a short time but it was very nice. Then again, the charms were supposed to symbolize their elements as well as the princesses they first meet when they go out on their journey. So that must mean that I'm fated to meet all the princesses because in the stage of awakening, the pink stain glass means the other three princesses of heart in the original _Kingdom Hearts_ game but are not identified.

"We get one too?"

"Of course; one for each of us." Aqua said, holding up her blue charm.

"Yeah."

"Thanks a bunch, Aqua." I said as we held our charms, the only difference between ours was the colors but it was nice.

"Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star shaped fruit, and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other."

"But aren't those charms made with a certain type of sea shell?" I asked folding my arms, tilting my head as Aqua turned to me.

"Well yes, but I did the best with what I had."

"Yeah you're right, these look amazing. Thanks again Aqua." I said, looking at my charm in my hands.

"Man, sometimes you are such a girl."

"Hey, what do you mean 'sometimes'?" Aqua countered, a little offended by this.

"My advice Terra," I said looking to him, nudging his stomach slightly, "if you're looking for a girlfriend, don't insult her. It doesn't help much."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Terra gasped with a slight blush to his face as Aqua laughed but Ventus still looked troubled. Poor boy never got the birds and the bees talk.

"So this isn't a real good luck charm?"

"Well, that's yet to be seen." Aqua said, walking back to the group. "But I did work a little magic on it."

"Really, what?"

"Isn't it obvious Ven?" I said as I held out my charm. "An unbreakable connection." We returned to our star gazing but we knew that we'd have to go to bed soon. I wish this night could last forever and I'm sure if the others knew what I know they'd think the same thing.

"Hey we're gonna head back." Ven and I turned to see Terra and Aqua walking away.

"Okay, you coming, Anna?"

"I'm just gonna stay behind for a bit."

"Okay but just don't stay late." I nodded and I watched Ven and Terra walking away with Aqua lagging behind a bit. I looked up at the sky to see one last shooting star.

"We'll always be together, right?" I looked to the charm in my hand hoping Lunar would answer me. But she didn't but I remembered a line from the games. "Our hearts are connected."

"Anna!" I turned to see Aqua walking up to me, holding her charm. "We need to be heading back."

"Okay!" I ran after Aqua, to go back to the castle for the night.

'_That'll be the last night we ever spent beneath the same stars.'_

I was so nervous that I didn't get any sleep last night. The prospect of the big adventure beginning and what'll happen really got to me now that it's coming. So by the next morning, I was running on adrenalin alone. The first to notice was Aqua who looked worried the moment she saw my eyes. "Anna, what happened to your eyes? Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep at all last night." I said with a yawn, rubbing my eyes in hope of getting the sleep out of my eyes with no success.

"Really Anna, are you going to be okay during the exam?"

"I'll be fine, just get me some juice and I'll be fine. I'll take a nap later."

"Okay, but if you feel ill just tell me." I nodded as we went to breakfast where Terra and Ventus started their rants about my health after finding out I couldn't sleep last night.

"Have you tried counting sheep?"

"Yes and that did get me to sleep for an hour till I woke up again." I said, taking a sip of orange juice.

"Hopefully, that won't happen to you when you take your mark of mastery exam." Terra said as I nodded, knowing deep down that will never happen any time soon. After finishing our breakfast, we went to the training room where Master Eraqus and Master Xehanort were waiting. Okay, I know I hate the old guy but I have to call him that because if I didn't. If I talk to anyone who knows Xehanort when he is an apprentice of Ansem, no one here won't understand who I'm talking about because he keeps his name (on top of that's it's a bit disrespectful but he doesn't really deserve it). I stood next to Ven against the wall while Aqua and Terra stood in front of the masters. True, I know what's going to happen but I still try to hope that Terra may become a master and things change.

Suddenly, a chill ran down my spine and it wasn't a good thing when it's followed by my eyebrow twitch of danger. Still, I knew that what ever caused both body reactions was close; very, _very_ close. I looked at the front of the room and I wished I didn't when I looked into a pair yellow eyes. Master Xehanort was staring at me with a grin that screamed evil. Oh, how I wish I could just scream the truth that this guy was an evil man that makes the wicked witch of the west look like Santa. I looked away, straightening up as Master Eraqus spoke.

"Today you will be examined for your mark of mastery." Master Eraqus began looking from Aqua to Terra. "Not one but two of the keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates but this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy; not a test of will but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail or neither but I am sure that our guest, Master Xehanort, did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the Mark. I trust you are ready."

"Yes." The two students said and I can tell they were ready for this test all the way. "Then let the examination begin." Master Eraqus summoned his keyblade, creating spheres of light appear and Terra and Aqua got ready to fight. But no sooner did the ball of light appeared, a black aura was added to them and I instantly looked at Master Xehanort to see his hand had moved and a smirk on his face, just like in the game. 'This is so predictable.' I thought, on the alert with Ven just as pumped up next to me. The two sprang into action but then two of the balls came at us.

"Ven, Anna!" We summoned our keyblades and slashed at the tainted balls of light before they could do anything to harm us.

"Don't worry about us, just focus on the exam!" I said getting ready to fight.

"But you guys, you're in danger here. Go wait in your rooms!" Aqua implored but there's no turning back now.

"No way, I've been looking forward to this!" Ven said looking as determined as ever. "Seeing the two of you become masters. I'm not going to miss it now!"

"He's right and there's no way I'm not seeing this." I said now really pumped up, my first real fight of the game.

"They can take care of themselves. They've been out there training just as hard as us." Terra said and Aqua finally agreed.

"Stay sharp, guys." I ran up and one ball with keyblade at the ready.

"Blizzard!" I yelled and got a direct hit at the ball, which started to move quickly. "Why'd they have to be this fast?"

"In a real battle you've got to be ready for anything!" Terra yelled running passed me to attack a light ball coming from behind. "Remember, you've got to keep on guard all the time."

"Right." I grumbled, running to attack a sphere and destroyed it with a single slash.

"Look out!" I turned and saw a sphere coming right at me but something slashed it before it could get at me. "Are you alright?" I looked to see Ventus ready and waiting.

"Yeah, thanks a million." I looked behind him to see a sphere coming at him really fast, faster than Ven could react. "Get down!" I yelled as Ven ducked. "Fire!" I aim my fire spell and it hit it dead on, disintegrating it.

"Wow," Ven gasped looking at where the sphere was then to me, "Thanks, Anna."

"You're welcome." I said slashing the last of the spheres, finishing the battle.

"Are you guys alright?" Aqua asked, coming to us as I dusted myself slightly. I swear I got ash on my clothes from making that sphere explode.

"Yeah, but you might want to focus on the exam now." I said as Aqua nodded and she and Terra returned to their post while Ven and I stood near the wall.

"That was cool, Anna. Your magic skills are better." Ven whispered as I smiled at him.

"All the extra practice with Aqua has paid off then." I said with a small wink as we stood up straight when Master Eraqus began to speak again.

"That was unexpected but one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances." Master Eraqus said looking at his two pupils. "It was an excellent test, one which I chose to let unfold, which brings us to your next trial." If Master Xehanort did the same thing during the exam then maybe nothing will change. Still I can hope, after all, its Terra's darkness that decides this and I hope he has some control over it.

Aqua moved to the other side of the room and she and Terra got into fighting positions. "Now, Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat. Remember, there are no winners, only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed. Begin!" I watched the fight carefully many times and I always notice that at the first time when Terra showed signs of losing, a bit of darkness appeared and judging by the gasp from Master Eraqus he noticed it too. After the fight Master Eraqus and Master Xehanort left to discus the results and I stayed in my spot next to Ven. I couldn't help but worry, I know someone is watching me but why. I thought he'd be watching Ventus so why add me to his stalker list. My thoughts were interrupted by the return of the Masters.

"We have deliberated and reached a decision." Master Eraqus said standing in front of his two older students. "Terra, Aqua, you both preformed commendably. However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery." I could see the disappointment written all over Terra's face at this news but instantly replaced it with a stern look. "Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. But there is always next time. That is all." I felt for Terra more that I have ever done before. Maybe it's because I got to know Terra and I know that being a Keyblade Master means so much to him. "Aqua, as our newest keyblade master, you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instructions." He then looked to me and I instantly straitened up. "Anna, I would like to speak to you on your Mark of Mastery exam date. Please come with me."

"Wait Master, can Terra join me for the next exam?" I pleaded; Terra deserves another chance to become a master.

"It's okay Anna, I'll be fine." I looked at him; it was so sad that he was let down after working so hard.

"Terra, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, don't worry about me." Terra smiled at me but it was a sad smile.

"Come Anna, we must discuss about this matter now."

"Yes Master Eraqus." I followed Master Eraqus to the library but not before seeing Master Xehanort walking down the steps. I could almost feel _his_ presence along with Master Xehanort and it wasn't a comforting feeling to know they were both in the same location. Still, I followed Master Eraqus to the library where he looked very serious. "Anna, I'm sure you know about what to do if I may fall into darkness; you and Aqua now have the responsibility to follow that order."

"Is that the only reason why you asked me here?" I asked, expecting more from Master Eraqus. Being the Destiny Keeper, he should have known that I knew all this before hand.

"Now that the Mark of Mastery exam has been completed, will you be informing my pupils of your secret?"

"Yes, I don't feel right about hiding this from my friends any longer." I said with a nod. I don't have to hide as much from the others anymore, I hope now the guilt will leave after I tell them a bit of the truth. "I plan to tell Ventus very soon when the time is right. As for Terra, I have a feeling someone will tell him about me but I'll still tell him when the time comes. So please, tell Aqua the truth for me."

"Good, that is all. Please stay here until I come to get you." I nodded and Master Eraqus left the room to speak to Aqua about being a Master. I feel so bad right now, Terra put everything into becoming a master and he was just turned down.

"How does it feel to have the whole universe at your finger tips but being unable to do anything to change things?" I jumped and turned to see Vanitas, mask and all, leaning against a near by desk.

"What are you doing here, Vanitas?"

"Hm, guess the master was right after all." Vanitas mused as he walked to stand in front of me. "Guess you already know that your friends will leave you behind after this."

"Like I'd believe you, I can see them anytime I want." I said folding my arms, my Wayfinder firmly sat in the pocket of my shorts. "Beside, we're connected and there's nothing you can do to break that up."

"That's cute but do you really think that?" Vanitas said walking pass me and it's clear he was mocking me. "As long as you stay here you'll never be able to see the world around you or the truth like you want to."

"And why are you telling me this anyway?" I asked turning as he turned to look at me as a portal to darkness appeared behind him.

"With you here, there are some last minute preparations made especially for you." The mask guy said before disappearing into the darkness. This made me think very carefully, what are Master Xehanort and Vanitas planning? Suddenly, a loud bell rang through the whole castle, most defiantly not a good sign. Thinking quickly, I ran out the door and ran to Aqua as Terra joined us while Master Eraqus went behind the thrones to a glowing light I knew was the keyhole to the Land of Departure.

"Terra, Aqua, what's going on?" I asked as the two looked at me. Terra looking just as confused as I was but Aqua had a knowing look in her eyes; at least she knows the truth.

"I don't know." Aqua said looking to Master Eraqus. "Why isn't Ven here?" I gave a shrug but when Terra turned away I nodded to Aqua letting her know Ven was okay.

"Very well, I will send my pupils to investigate." Master Eraqus said to someone we couldn't hear. "Yes, I understand, farewell." He turned to us and we stood up straight as we walked up to us. "That was my dear friend Yen Sid. As you know, he is Master no more but he still keeps a close eye on the tides of light and darkness. His counsel serves as signposts on the road we wielders of the Keyblade must walk. All the more reason, the, for concern for he tells me the princesses of heart are in danger. Not only from the forces of darkness, as you may assume but also fro a new threat; one that feeds on negativity. Fledgling emotions that have taken monster form. Yen Sid calls them the 'Unversed'." He looked to the three of us with an air so serious I didn't dare say anything to interrupt his monologue. "As wielders of the Keyblade, you are tasked with striking down anyone who would upset the balance of light and darkness; the Unversed are no exception.

"I tired to pass this news onto Master Xehanort but my repeated attempts to reach him have failed. I doubt there is any connection, and yet this all troubles me."

"Master Xehanort is gone?" Terra asked looking a little worried but looked back up at his master who continued speaking.

"So here we are, I need the three of you to get the situation under control. Eliminate the Unversed and find Master Xehanort. I have unlocked the Lanes Between, you may use these forbidden pathways to travel between this world and countless others. The darkness looms closer than usual within these spaces, but your armor will protect you. Lastly, remember that order must be kept. You cannot tell anyone there are other worlds. Now go and fulfill your duty."

"Yes Master." I couldn't take it anymore; I have to ask this question for Ventus's sake.

"Master Eraqus, you said 'the three of us', what about Ventus? He has every right to be a part of this mission just like us."

"Ventus is not ready to leave this world just yet and if you wish to you may stay here and train for your Mark of Mastery exam as well, Anna, then you may stay too." Master Eraqus said but I look at my feet. Of course he wouldn't let him go, not with Master Xehanort out there.

"I'm going to find Ven." I said and ran out to find Ventus before anyone could stop me. I know the Master has Ven's best interest at heart but he's not a bird to be locked in a cage. I just got to the door and closed it behind me when I heard someone call my name.

"Anna!" I turned to see Ven running up to me. "Anna, I'm glad your still here."

"What, of course I'll be here." I said folding my arms, since when does Ven worry about stuff like this. "What, you'd think I'd leave you?"

"It's just I heard that I might never see you or Terra again."

"Ven." I smiled and held out my pinky. "Let's make a pinky promise; we'll always be a team even if we get separated." Ventus looked a little happier at this and linked pinkies with me.

"Yeah, we're a team."

"Right, now you want to fine Terra?" I asked as we unhooked out fingers.

"Yeah, where is he?"

"I think he's about to leave for a mission. That's why I went to look for you."

"I have to see him, I need to make sure he's okay." I nodded and opened the door for him.

"I'll come with you then, I need to leave too."

"Anna." He looked a little sad but I winked.

"Just because Master Eraqus said you can't go on your own, doesn't mean you can't follow me. We just can't let him find out." The look on Ventus's practically shined like a star at this before nodding and running off with me behind him. We soon made it outside to see Terra was already there.

"Terra!"

"Hey, wait up Terra!" I yelled, running after him but a little more controlled while Ven nearly tripped.

"I. . ." Ven stammered looking up at his best friend who patted his head.

"It's okay." Terra said, smiling at him before transforming into his armor by patting the pad on his shoulder that all the students had and flew off with his Keyblade turned glider.

"Are you sure you want to follow him, Ven?" I asked turning to him.

"Yeah, I need to find him before its too late."

"Then let's get suited up." I said touching my shoulder pad and got into white body armor. Ven nodded and got his armor on, looking amazed at what he had just done. For some reason my armor was different than the color of my wayfinder. Unlike Ven and the others, their armors were similar to the color of their wayfinders. My armor, however, is white while my wayfinder is pink. 'Maybe it's because I represent the light more than Ven.' I thought looking at my armor is amazement.

"Anna, are you okay?" Ven asked as I looked to him. I forgot he was with me and didn't know what I was so confused about. I'll have to tell him the truth as soon as we head to our first world.

"It's nothing, let's get going." I said and Ven nodded. We then threw our keyblades into the air and they turned into gliders, Ven's looking like a hover board while mine looked like a wind suffering board with silver sails. "Let's go!" I yelled as we jumped onto our gliders and we flew off after Terra but not before hearing someone call our names.

"Wait, Ven Anna!" I turned to see Aqua and Master Eraqus standing below us, watching us fly away. 'Sorry Aqua but I need to stay with Ven and make sure he's safe.' I thought as we flew off to our first world.

* * *

><p>Crystalmaiden: Well, that's chapter 2. Hope you liked it.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Dwarf Woodlands

(Anna enters Crystalmaiden's room)

Anna: Crystal, I'm glad you've updated this chapter.

(Crystalmaiden busy sleeping on her desk in front of her laptop.)

Anna: Crystal?

Blair: Crystal's trying to sleep. After her time at Disneyland, it's taking all her will power not to do something with us with a Disney story. Not to mention the fact she's been working on the prequel to my story.

Anna: Too late, this story involves Disney this chapter has Snow White. That only leaves you and maybe Alyss if she hasn't died yet.

(Blair shuddered)

Blair: As long as I don't have to wear tights, I'm good.

(Crystalmaiden jumped awake before looking at the two OCs)

Crystalmaiden: Oh good, I need to do the Disclaimers.

Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Disney. The only thing I own here is Anna.

Crystalmaiden: Well, that's about it. (Went back to work)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Dwarf Woodlands<p>

I couldn't help but admire space; all the stars looked so amazing and beautiful even as we flew pass. I almost forgot that I was on an important mission and that Ven had followed me against Master Eraqus's orders. It was only till Ven spoke that I remembered everything. "Anna, let's land there." I looked to see him pointing to a world I recognized at once as the Dwarf Woodlands; the world of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. I nodded and I flew down with him to our first new world.

We landed smoothly, which was lucky since it was our first time on our gliders. Just like in the game, we landed at the top of a ledge near the entrance to the diamond mine where the dwarfs work at. Ven seemed very interested at his surroundings, my only thought were the Unversed that could be anywhere. "Hey Anna, look." He pointed below us and we looked to see seven little men walking in a single file line to the mine. "Wow!" Ven ran to watch the dwarfs walk into the mine.

"You seem pretty excited." I said folding my arms as he turned to look at me, smiling.

"Yeah, I never would have thought the outside world would be so strange." He said amazed. I couldn't help but smile at his innocence. Still, I have to tell him the truth about me being a Destiny Keeper. If we're going to start our adventure, I want to be honest with him. I'm tired of lying.

"Ven, there's something I need to tell you?" He looked at me, a little confused; I just hope he believes me. "Ven, I need to tell you the truth about me. I know what's going to happen in the future."

"Wait, so you knew about Terra leaving?"

"Yeah, I know many things that'll happen but something isn't right. I wasn't meant to be apart of this." I looked down at my feet, a little ashamed that I hid this fro him. "I'm only meant to be a silent observer but something's changing and I need to find out what. I just wanted to get to know you and the others for a long time now but I don't want to keep hiding."

"Are you going to bring me back?" Ven asked, looking a little scared

"What? No, I'm not going to mess with what you want." I said looking shocked he would even think that. "Ven, you're my friend and I'm never going to get in your way of something like this. I came with you so that I can help you; I just wish I could have told you and the others sooner. Master Eraqus told me to wait till after the Mark of Mastery though."

"Do Aqua and Terra know about this?"

"I know Aqua knows the truth now but I'm not sure if Terra knows yet. Still, I got a feeling that someone's going to tell him though I don't like who it might be and I don't know how much they'll twist the truth." I said and bowed in apology. "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner Ven. I guess I'm not really a good friend."

"No, I'm sure you had a reason." Ven said and I looked up at him as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm just glad you told me so don't be sad; I'm not mad at you. You told me right when you were able and that means a lot." I just stared at him for a second but smiled. I guess this is why I like Ventus so much; he is a very nice guy.

"Thanks Ven, from now on I won't hide things unless I need to."

"Okay." We jumped down to the mine entrance but we were greeted by some unwanted guest; the Unversed. "What the, what are these things?"

"They're called Unversed, negative feelings in monster form." I said as we fought the Unversed. When we finished with fight Ven turned to me looking a bit worried.

"Anna, were you sent to get rid of the Unversed?"

"That, protect the princesses of heart, and finding Master Xehanort but, I sure hope I don't." I said with a shudder. "He gives me the creeps; I think it's better for the world that he stays lost. I mean, if you look him in the eye you just see evil. You can almost hear them scream that word." Ven just laughed as I pretended to have a little freak out moment.

"Anyway, lets go see if those little men have seen Terra." I nodded and followed him into the mine. In the original movie, they didn't show much of the mine but in the game it wasn't that hard to map. Still, I couldn't help but laugh at Doppy when he was having a hard time using the pickaxe. Well, in the quiet confines of the entrance to the mine, my laugh wasn't hard to miss. Doc turned and saw Ven and me standing there and he was very surprised to find someone else other than his fellow dwarfs there.

"What, who are you?"

"I'm Ventus but call me Ven and this is my friend Anna." Ven introduced us as I gave a friendly bow to Doc.

"Diamond thieves, take cover, ya fools!" Grumpy yelled causing an absolute uproar. The dwarfs began running around like crazy and poor Doppy, who didn't seem to know what was going on, ran into the wall. Ven and I looked at each other, guilty that we may have caused a bad first impression. Really though, it was Grumpy who caused a massive mountain out of a mole hole.

"We're sorry; we didn't mean to frighten you."

"Yeah, it was an accident."

"You didn't?" Happy asked not certain if we really meant it.

"You mean, you're not here for our diamonds?" Sleepy asked with a small yawn.

"You know that isn't very nice to suspect someone to be a bad person just by their appearance." I said looking a bit offended. Did we really come off as diamond thieves? Ven and I didn't even look thuggish and since when did thieves wear bright colors like I do. "We're just looking for our friend Terra. He's about a foot and a half taller than me, dresses kind of like Ven here, and has spiky brown hair."

"Sounds like a tall tale to me! Go on, git!" Grumpy screeched at us causing Ven to look startled. I remember now why Grumpy was my least favorite among the dwarfs; he's like a woman on menopause

"We don't know any Terra." Bashful said and Ven really looked upset.

"Please, could you come over here?" Ven asked. He wasn't use to a situation like this, being cooped up in the castle at the Land of Departure for so long. "We just want to talk."

"Don't fall for it! Stay where ya are!" Grumpy ordered the other dwarfs. I know for a fact that Doc is the real leader of the dwarfs but he seems to be really spineless if Grumpy is calling all the shots.

"Alright, then we'll do this the hard way." Ven said running after the dwarfs into the mine.

"Ven wait a minute!" I yelled after him but he was gone. Going after them like that will only make them more afraid of Ven and me. Still, this was part of the plot so I just went with it, following Ven into the mine to look for the six dwarfs. Doppy just stood where he fell and didn't do much. I get inside the mines to see Ven standing there at the fork in the road.

"Which way do we go?"

"Let's split up?" I said as Ven looked at me a little confused. "This part of the mines is just one big circle. If we go different directions, we'll meet halfway."

"Right," Ven said with a slight nod, "I'll go to the left and you go to the right."

"'kay." I said with a nod and we ran off in our different directions. It didn't take me long to find the first one when I entered a clearing. There were these crates around and one of them was hoping with a loud sneeze giving away its owner. "I'm real sorry about this." I said as I ran up to it and slashed it open with my keyblade to reveal Sneezy. "Sorry about all this. Are you alright?"

"My hay fever!" The poor dwarf said as Unversed Floods began to appear.

"Um… we need to get out of here." I said a little worried about the dwarf's safety.

"I gotta… I gotta.. hold on… hold on… careful!" Sneezy was clearly more worried about his powerful sneeze building up than the Unversed. After watching and owning the movie since I was a small child, I know how powerful the sneeze can be so I jumped behind him as the Unversed began to approach us. Then with the power of a short but powerful storm, Sneezy gave such a powerful sneeze that blew away and destroyed the Floods. "Ah, that's much better." I couldn't help but stare at where the Floods stood. And here I thought I had a loud sneeze.

"Are you alright now?" I asked, kindly to the dwarf.

"Oh yes, it was dusty in there." Sneezy said with a slight sniffle. "Why would you care, you're a diamond thief?"

"I'm not." I said shaking my head. "My friend and I are just looking for our friend, Terra."

"Sorry but I don't know anyone with that name." Sneezy said and I gave a sigh, I knew he wouldn't but it was still slightly depressing.

"Okay, sorry for all the trouble." I said looking around. "You'd better head back, there might be more monsters around."

"Okay and thank you Miss." Sneezy said and ran back to the mine entrance. I looked to the opposite end of the clearing to see another group of crates and decided to take my chances.

"Please, I don't want to fight. I just want to talk." I said to the crates, hoping that a sensible dwarf hid there. "You see, my friend Ven is really worried about Terra. Something's wrong and Terra's like a brother to him and he kind of ran away from home. We really don't mean any harm." To my surprise, a crate in the very middle lifted up and Doc came out looking up at me.

"We haven't tet any merra- uh, met any Terra. And we'd know if a stranger was around." Doc said, as I looked a bit sad, he still didn't believe us. But then he gave a sigh and smiled. "Well, you don't look like a diamond thief and you seem to really care about your friend Terra."

"Thank you but you have to get to the entrance of the mines. Those creatures are dangerous and it's not safe to stick around too long."

"Are you sure, you'll be alright my dear?" Doc asked as I nodded.

"I'll be fine, I've got the only weapon that can stop those things."

"Very well, lood guck… I mean good luck." Doc said and ran to meet with Sneezy and whatever dwarfs Ven found. I just hope right now that if Ven does find Grumpy that Grumpy will at least try to be nice with all the Unversed around. A sudden snore broke my thoughts and I turned to see a crate pile and the one closest to me was shaking slightly. I kneeled down and lifted the crate to see Sleepy there taking a nap. I should have known, I shook him slightly and he looked up at me.

"Oh, morning already?" He yawned, getting up.

"Not exactly and I'm not here for your diamonds." I said as he nodded.

"Okay, can I go back to sleep now?" I couldn't help but giggle. But the Unversed didn't find it funny because they began to surround us. "Uh oh. What do we do?"

"I guess we'll have to take the shortcut." I said picking him up and making a run to the exit, fighting my way through the mob of Unversed in front of me. I didn't stop till we got to the entrance to the mines seeing the other dwarfs were there, well except for Grumpy. "We should be safe here."

"Thank you Miss." Sleepy said as I placed him down gentle.

"Hey, but me down ya diamond thief!"

"Don't kick me!" I turned to see Ven carrying a struggling Grumpy; Ven looking a bit more beaten than Grumpy.

"I said let go!" At this Grumpy kicked Ventus in the face and jumped out of Ven's hold and hit the ground. "See, can't trust 'em one bit!"

"Come on." Ven said exasperatedly, I'm sure he was getting really tired of us being called thieves. "We're telling you, we're no thieves."

"Ha, that's what they all say." Grumpy said as I placed my hands on my hips. Some of the dwarfs seemed to agree with us that we weren't thieves after saving them from the Unversed though so that's something. "Well, we're on to the both of ya!"

"Honestly, we're not thieves; we're just kids!" I said getting really impatient. Honestly, this dwarf is worse than my crazy aunt! "If you want us to leave so badly we will. Let's go, Ven."

"Okay." Ven said looking a little disappointed as we walked to the mine exit. I really didn't want to talk to Grumpy; he's so annoying! The moment I get back home, I'm gonna play my 'Snow White' movie and laugh at Grumpy when he's forced to bathe. "Oh but," I looked to see Ven facing the dwarfs again, "can you tell us where I can find some other people around here?"

"Yeah, at least you can tell us that much." I said turning around to face the dwarfs myself.

"There's a castle beyond the chorus- I mean, the forest." At least he's nice but then again, all the other dwarfs were better than Grumpy when it came to certain things.

"Got it, well; thanks." Ven said as I nodded.

"And thank you for saving us Miss." Sneezy said and I smiled and waved to them.

"At least a few of them are nice." I whispered to Ven as we walked out.

"I think they were just being protective is all." Ven said as crossed my arms.

"Yeah but they don't even know why they dig them for. At least the ones I helped were nice; Grumpy had no right to kick you." I said as Ven shrugged. At this point we couldn't talk much because as we made our way away from the mine, the Unversed appeared and we had to continue fighting again.

Fighting them made me remember the first time I ever saw a heartless. I was about ten years old and it was Chinese New Year. I didn't play since my cousins had the controllers and weren't sharing but I remember how quickly the heartless would keep popping up and it both creeped and annoyed me.

"When will they stop popping up everywhere?" I yelled as Ven stared at me, I bet I terrified him with my sudden out burst. "Sorry Ventus, it's just these Unversed are so annoying, can't they just stop popping out of nowhere like weeds?" Ven just laughed at me after I explained myself and it made me feel better to see him laugh. He's like the little bother I've always wanted and I'm so glad I decided to travel with him than Terra and Aqua. Its not that they're not fun to be around, believe me we have a lot of good times, I just like being with Ventus more.

Still, I was so glad to see the dwarf's cottage come into view. In the movie, it was so cute and I just loved watching scenes at the cottage even when the evil queen came. Ven went up to look in through the window to see what was inside. "This must be where those little men live."

"Well, it is their size after all. It would be hard for them to live at the Land of Departure." I said trying not to laugh at the thought of Doppy trying to get up on a chair back at the world we just left. Suddenly a shrill scream came from the distance causing me to jump slightly. The one thing I don't like about Snow White was her shrill, high-pitched voice but was better than others who tried to imitate her.

"There!" Ven looked to the dark forest and I hesitated slightly. Okay, I don't like to talk about it but I'm scared of the dark or rather of what is in the darkness. Ven turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow. "Come on Anna, someone needs our help!"

"I know, it's just, I don't like dark places." Ven stared at me as I looked away a little embarrassed.

"I didn't know you were scared of the dark."

"I'm scared of what's in the darkness, okay!" I yelled back. My face turned really red at this, that was really embarrassing. Ven just smiled at me and took my hand.

"Don't worry; I'll be there with you. I'll make sure of it." For a second, I was reminded of Roxas but shook my head. It was because of Ventus that Roxas looked the way he does. I smiled and gripped his hand too.

"Thanks Ventus, that really means a lot." Ven just smiled and we ran into the forest. Being in the same forest that Snow White had a metal and emotional breakdown was a little weird. Sure she was scared for her life when entering this forest and thought things were after her but I couldn't see anything that would look remotely scary. Then again, fighting against the Unversed and the other monsters soon to come I'm gonna need the backbone. Soon we reached the edge of the forest, which didn't take very long either and saw Snow White, sitting on the ground, crying her eyes out.

"What's wrong?" Ven asked as I went to kneel in front of her while she wept in her hands.

"These horrible trees, they tried to grab me." She sobbed and I couldn't help but smile. I remember when I was younger and I went to my mom crying saying monsters were after me when it was really my cousins that were playing a mean prank so I can sympathize with her. Not only that, Snow White is also one of the princess of heart so she was very innocent. I can even feel the light within her heart as I stood in front of her. I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me.

"It's okay. You were just imagining things. That happens to the best of us when we're scared and afraid." She looked to Ven and me with a smile as we held out a hand to help her up, which she took.

"Oh, thank you; I feel quite better now." Snow White said as I nodded. "I'm sure I'll get along some how."

"If that happens again, just hum a song or something; that usually helps when I get scared." She nodded giving me a warm smile.

"Thank you, I'm sure to try that some time." Snow White said but suddenly looked distressed. "But I do need a place to sleep at night. Would you know anywhere I might?"

"Well, we saw a house just up ahead." Ven offered and I nodded.

"I think that's a good place to stay for the time being." I said as Snow White looked at me. "We can take you there if you'd like. I'm Anna by the way."

"And I'm Ventus, Ven for short."

"Yes, thank you very much Anna, Ven. My name's Snow White." Snow White said, pleased to meet some new friends after being scared for her life.

"Great, let's get going!" Ven said turning to leave but I stayed by Snow White's side.

"Don't worry, if anything comes out, I'll do my best to help." I said as Snow White took my hand.

"Thank you Anna. I'm glad I got to meet you and Ven." I nodded and we led her back to the dwarf's cottage. As we passed by a couple of tress, they suddenly came to life and some Unversed appeared.

"I'll take care of the Unversed. You stay here and protect Snow White."

"Right." I nodded as Ventus ran off to fight the Unversed. Of course, some of the Unversed managed to slip pass Ven and I stepped in, moving away from Snow White so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Help me!" I turned and to see Snow White being attacked by a monster tree. That's something I don't get, how did the tress come to life? Still, I couldn't let Snow White get hurt.

"Get down!" Snow White ducked as I aimed a fire spell at it. But instead of shooting out a fireball, the Lunar Wish shot out a blast of light that hit the tree and it turned back to normal. Okay, I've played this game a lot and I'm certain that you have to be in front of Snow White to do something like that and they keyblade is supposed to be held up in the air. What the heck did I do? "Are you alright?" I asked, helping Snow White up.

"Yes, thank you for saving me." Snow White said, smiling. Snow White isn't my favorite princess but she's still a nice person.

"Heads up, Anna! We've got more!" I turned to see he was right. The entire area was filled with Unversed and monster trees.

"Damn, don't these things stay down?" I yelled, aiming a blizzard spell at the oncoming trees and Unversed but again it turned into light and shot at the monsters and instantly killed them. I stared in surprise as this move took out half of the Unversed and all the trees. Still, it didn't take long to finish off the rest of the Unversed with Ven's help but when that all ended he stared at me.

"How did you do that?"

"How should I know?" I asked, shrugging.

"Still, you've done a wonderful job." Snow White said, looking happy for me but we continued on our way. We soon arrived at the cottage and walked in. I really made me wonder if the dwarfs were just over confident that no one would enter the cottage while they were in the mines or maybe Doppy forgot to lock the door because we didn't need to use our keyblades to unlock the door.

"I'm sure you'll be safe here." Ven said turning to Snow White who looked really pleased at this.

"We'll take a look around to make sure the coast is clear so you can get comfortable." I said as Snow White nodded. Ven and I ran off to search around the cottage and in the near by forest. For some reason, the number of Unversed fell dramatically to the point they were almost like they were running away. 'Must mean it's almost boss time.' I thought as we walked back to the cottage.

"The coast is clear!" Ven called as we got into the cottage. "Not a monster in sight."

"Um, Ven." He looked to me and I pointed at the dwarfs that were surrounding Snow White. Recognizing us, Grumpy got in front of us looking as angry as ever. It was like back at the mines but this time they were defensive over Snow White rather than diamonds.

"Couldn't stay away, could'ja?" Grumpy barked as he and the other dwarfs glared at us, well minus Doppy. "An' who invited you in, ya rotten thieves?"

"How many times do we have to tell you, we're not thieves?" Now I know how Hayner felt when people accused him and his friends of stealing. All that work to stop them saying we were thieves went down the drain.

"Oh no, they're not thieves. They rescued me." Snow White interjected and I felt very happy to have someone on our side.

"You fussn't be mooled- uh, mustn't be fooled by them, princess." Doc said as I shook my head.

"Go on, git!" Grumpy yelled at us and we looked at each other. This is truly déjà vu.

"Please don't send them away." Snow White begged the dwarfs. "You see, they helped me when I was lost, and oh, so very frightened."

"What happened anyway?" I said crossing my arms though I already knew what she was going to say. "I mean, someone like you must know not to wonder around the forest by yourself."

"Yes but something happened." Snow White said looking at me. "I was picking flowers by the wood, and there was a stranger there. He had a sword but it was like a key and then these monsters came and. . . ." Well, the rest was self explanatory by this point.

"A sword like a key?" Ven said to himself and we looked at each other. "Terra!" I knew the truth but I didn't want to tell him that Snow White just imagined things while in front of the dwarfs, how was I to explain how I knew what really happened? Plus, they'd probably attack me for saying Snow White had jumped the gun. Still, worth a try.

"Ya mean this stranger saw ya and set his horde of evil demons after ya?" Doc asked, jumping to conclusions.

"Terra would do that!" Ven argued as I nodded.

"It must have been a miss understanding, I know for a fact that Terra can't summon monsters. We've known him for a long time." I added as the dwarfs and Snow White looked at us. Well, that's half a lie. I know Terra but not a very long time.

"Oh, of course. I'm sure he wouldn't." Snow White added kindly. "Not if he's someone who's your friend."

"Princess! You trustn't be so musting- er trusting." Doc said and he was really starting to get on my nerves.

"They're a-lyin'! Mark my words." Grumpy added and I lost my temper.

"You know what, you guys really need to stop looking at things negatively and start being nice." I said keeping my voice calm when inside I was starting a hurricane. "We'll prove that Terra didn't do it, let's go Ven." Ven nodded and we walked out of the cottage not looking back.

"Anna, Terra's innocent, right?" Ven asked once we got outside the cottage.

"Yeah but someone wanted him to hurt Snow White. Terra wanted to warn her but the Unversed came and scared her into the woods. Leaving Terra to fight the Unversed and he couldn't tell her what was wrong."

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Ven asked, a little angry at me.

"Ven, I really wanted to but if I did, things would have gotten out of hand." I said, trying to calm him down. "Besides, those dwarfs are too stubborn to believe me to begin with. They'd just say I made the story up." Ven still looked annoyed but we ran into the forest. We ran as fast as we could, well I tried to run fast; Ven should be in the track team at school. We ran into what seemed to be a giant Unversed tree and it didn't look very friendly.

"Back off!" Ventus yelled at the Unversed as we summoned our keyblades. I remember first fighting this monster on my PSP and it was really annoying. Now that I'm facing it in real life, it's not only annoying but a little scary. I don't like monsters, as a child I avoided monster movies like the plague and still do. "Anna, you know the future! What's its weakness?" Ven yelled as we kept dodging the attacks. We had to get passed the attacking branches, it's earthquake jumps, and the poison pits it shoots out. There really wasn't a way for us to get close enough to attack without getting thrown off or falling into a poison bit.

"Ven, use fire attacks!" I yelled, dodging a poison pit and jumping off the ground so I wouldn't get hurt from when the Unversed slammed into the ground. The game sure made it look easier.

"Why?"

"Because it's wood, Ven! Fire burns wood!" I yelled aiming a fire spell at the Unversed and it fell to the ground for a second. Ven, finally taking my advice, began shooting fireballs out like no tomorrow. I never knew that Ven was a pyromaniac until now; either that or this was his way of getting his anger out about what the dwarfs thought of Terra. There really wasn't much for me to do. The sheer power behind the fire attacks Ven sent out was enough to not only destroy the tree but near by trees were started to catch fire and I spent time trying to put them out. When the fight ended I stood behind Ven, a little worried. "Ven, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess I was just really angry and I didn't know where to put it." Ven said and I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Ven, you know Terra is innocent. That's all that should matter."

"How can you say that?" Ven asked, looking at me shocked and outraged.

"I don't like it either but we truly have no choice but to let them think what they want. We're not supposed to get involved with important things from other worlds." I said shaking my head and Ven seemed to notice that I was just as upset as him about Terra. I hated that the dwarfs just looked at things negatively and were quick to put the blame on someone who may be innocent. Ven nodded and smiled at me.

"Sorry Anna, I never thought how you felt about all of this." Ven said as I stared at him. "It must be hard to know things before anyone else and not being able to do anything about it."

"Yeah, you have no idea." I said with a sigh. Its times like this that makes me think being a Destiny Keeper is a very bad thing but then again. If I didn't let things happen the way they did and making sure it's done right, it may make _Kingdom Hearts_ different and leaving me unprepared for what'll happen next.

"Well, if I ask you about the future you don't have to answer if you don't want to." Ven said with a smile. "I'm sure we'll be able to get through this some how." I smiled and took Ventus's hand.

"Thanks Ven, you're a good guy." Ven smiled and we ran out of the woods and into the flower field.

"Terra!" Ven called out, hoping Terra was still there but I bet he knew he wasn't there now. The scenery looked very peaceful and I'm now not surprised that Snow White would come to pick flowers there.

"Hey Anna, look at this." I looked to Ven and saw him holding a bright red apple, the poison apple.

"Ven, put that away now!" I screeched, panic filling me. If Ven took a bite out of it, who'll be the princess that wakes him up?

"What's wrong Anna?"

"That thing is dangerous!"

"What, this thing?" I nodded but then I saw something black out of the corner of my eye. We turned to see none other than the evil queen, disguised as the old hag, carrying a basket of apples. "Guess this must be hers." Ven said and walked up to the old witch before I could even stop him. I just walked behind him, staring at the apple. I wanted nothing more than to throw the apple away where it couldn't hurt anyone. "Excuse me, ma'am? You dropped this." Ven said as the old hag turned to face us as Ven held out the apple.

"Oh, why thank you, my pets." The evil queen cooed, taking the apple from Ven. "To tell the truth, I really don't know what I would have done without that."

"Huh?" I asked, pretending to be naïve about her plans but she just gave a dark chuckle.

"Haven't I seen those swords before?" She asked, not even looking at our keyblades.

"Terra has one, you know Terra?" Ven asked and I decided to keep quiet, She maybe a witch who depended on the magic mirror for guidance but she's no idiot. Not really anyway. I'm sure she wouldn't know what a human heart looks like since she doesn't usually get her hands dirty.

"Oh, yes, yes." She said in hushed tones. "That ruffian pointed one of those at me, asking about some 'Xehanort'. My poor heart nearly stopped." She added dramatically and I wanted so badly to turn her into a toad. How dare she lie like that!

"That doesn't sound like him at all." Ven said looking at his keyblade as I made mine disappear.

"You're right, I think you're lying lady." I said my hands on my hips. "Can you tell us where Terra went?"

"I'm sure I have no idea." The evil queen replied and I knew this was the truth. "Must you all menace a poor granny so?" Oh, how my list grew on things to do against this evil lady. She may hate being ugly and old but she's reaping it for all it's worth; still, she'll get what she deserves. Ven on the other hand, looked very shocked that she took it this way.

"What? No, we were just. . ." The evil queen didn't seem to care much at this point because she walked away before Ven could even finish his sentence. "Terra, what did you do?"

"Ven, it's obvious that old hag was lying to us." I said shaking my head. "I wouldn't trust her to hold my jacket, let alone give her point of view on something that happened."

"You think so, Anna?"

"I know so, besides, you know Terra really well seeing as you guys are best friends for years and I know that too because we're friends." Ven nodded as I took out my Wayfinder.

"We're an invincible team." I nodded and Ven smiled at me. "Thanks for cheering me up."

"Hey, that's what friends are for." I said; swing my arm over his shoulder as we laughed. Times like this make me forget what'll happen to poor Ven in the end and honestly I wish I can forget but I'm really glad I get to spend time with him. Ven smiled as we summoned our gliders and armor and flew off to the next world. Ven will have to face a lot of tough challenges and so will I but at least we can keep each other happy even in hard times. Maybe that's my place in this universe, helping Ventus get through all of this.

* * *

><p>Crystalmaiden: I hope you liked it. See you next time. :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Castle of Dreams

Crystalmaiden62 walked into the room to see Anna lying on the bed with a towel over her head and Blair taking care of her.

Crystal: You gonna be okay, Anna?

Blair: Of course, she's gonna be okay after she takes a break! Really, we all nearly died the other day.

Crystal: I know and I'm sorry. On the plus side, I'm putting it on this site.

Blair stared at Crystal and sighed.

Blair: Whatever, just please work on my story soon.

Crystal: Sorry, I'm just busy with school. I've only been working more with Anna is because most of her story done and I'm just editing the chapters. Don't worry, I'm still working on it. Anyway, lets start with the Disclaimers.

Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of characters or worlds. The only person I own is Anna.

Crystal: Well, hope you like it and please, no flames.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Castle of Dreams<p>

After our little talk, Ven seemed to feel a lot better knowing that I didn't like keeping what I knew hidden from him and the others. That's what I liked most about Ven, he's very forgiving and sweet. It's a mystery why Master Xehanort would think of using Ven for something that could cause Armageddon on this universe without feeling guilty. Then again, the man doesn't even know the definition of guilt so I can't really say much. On top of that, he messing with Terra and fanning the flames of darkness in Terra's heart. There're so many things to this guy, that I can make a list of things he's done and what I think his punishments should be in a small book.

"Anna? Are you okay?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked to Ven. I couldn't tell what he looked like with his armor on but I could tell he was worried.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about Terra and Master Xehanort."

"Can you talk about it?" I shook my head, really sad. "I'm sorry; I'm not much help with this, am I."

"It's okay, I expected this to happen. I'll just try to deal with it." I said with a sigh. Really, this is really annoying. There are so many things I really want to do but can't because I'm terrified that something might change due to my meddling.

"Hey Anna look; it's a new world." I looked to see a very familiar world with a white castle and the home of one of the princess's of heart.

"That's the Castle of Dreams." I said, feeling really happy. Out of all the Disney Princesses, Cinderella is my favorite because she works in hope that one day her dreams can come true and has a lot of patience. If I was in her position, I'd be in big trouble with the Stepmother and Stepsisters.

"Maybe Terra's down there." Ven said excited that he might see his closest friend.

"And if not, we'll just have fun and see if we can help someone." I said brightly and Ven nodded. At least he's enjoying himself; he knows how to have fun.

"Well then, let's go!" My young blonde friend cheered and raced for the world.

"Ven, hold on a second!" I screamed after him but he warped to land in the world and I followed. Sadly, that didn't really end well. I remembered that in the Castle of Dreams, Ven gets turned to the size of a mouse and since I followed him I would be too but that isn't the problem. The problem is where we landed; a mouse trap cage. Ven had already stopped but I was going too fast and slammed right into the wall of the cage.

"Anna!" Ven ran to me to peel me off the wall. My armor vanished after I made contact with the floor (thank god) and my keyblade went back to normal. "Anna, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." I said as he helped me up. "I'm so glad I had the armor on!" I cried in happiness. Really, without it I think I would've been in pain for weeks.

"Anna, are you sure we didn't hit our heads?" I stared at him; my euphoria of surviving a near extremely painful collision being to fade.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Then what is going on?" Ven asked looking around him with his arms folded. I then realized my surroundings.

"Oh man, what happened to us?" I asked as Ven went to the bars of the cage.

"Somebody tell us how we got so SMALL!" He yelled to the now large and empty room.

"Don't say that, Terra already makes fun of my height enough as it is." I sighed sitting down Indian style. "If he sees me like this, he'll call me 'mouse' if he finds out." Ven laughed as I glared at him.

Suddenly the door opened and we looked to see Cinderella only she was huge. Then again, she's normal size so anything would seem huge when you're three or five inches tall. She walked up to the cage and I was just about to protest as she picked it up but she tipped the cage so that the opening faced up. Sadly, gravity pushed Ven and me to the bottom. Thinking quickly, I grabbed the nearest bar and hung on. Poor Ven wasn't as lucky when he rolled to the bottom wall of the cage. "Don't be afraid." She said in a kind voice but I saw the look of shock on her face when she saw us. "How interesting, I've never seen mice like you before."

"Mice?" Ven asked, shocked that she would truly mistaking us for mice. Honestly, I have to agree with him. When I first watch the scene, I asked myself 'how could you mistake a small human being for a mouse'? Now that I can see her face to face, I wonder if the soap and dirt got to her brain while she was cleaning because we surely don't look like mice.

"Jaq, you better explain things to them." Cinderella said placing the cage down and I fell when the cage came down with a slight thud.

"Ow, that hurt." I said as Ven helped me up as Jaq, the mouse and Cinderella's helper, came into the cage.

"Now, now, now. Look, little guy; take er reasy." Jaq said, I forgot how cute Jaq is as a mouse. I use to laugh at his odd way of speaking but at least I can understand what he's saying. "Nothing ta worry 'bout. We like a you. Cinderelly like a you, too She's a nice, very nice-nice." We looked up to see Cinderella smiling down on us. I couldn't help but smile, she's one of my favorites after all even if she's a bit blind for not noticing we're humans. "Come on now, zugk-zugk." We walked out of the cage, Ven looking really happy to find a friend and I'm happy to meet some of my favorite Disney characters; Snow White and the dwarfs are just okay people to me from the world of Disney.

"Name a Jaq." The little mouse introduced.

"I'm Ventus, call me Ven."

"And I'm Anna, please to met cha." I said happily.

"Zugk-zugk, Ven-Ven, Anna. Need a some a ask a Jaq!" We nodded, at least Ven made a friend, nicer than those dwarfs. Cinderella looked just as happy but that happiness was smashed with one word.

"Cinderella!" The voice sounded like Cinderella's stepmother calling from downstairs.

"Oh well, time to get to my chores." Cinderella said getting up to leave. "I'll see you in a little while, Ven, Anna."

"Okay, thank you." I said. Cinderella smiled at me and walked away to tend to her needy and jealous stepmother and stepsisters.

"Wow, she's got her hands full." Ven said as we watched her leave.

"Yeah, that lady who called her needs to loosen her tie a mile." I said with my arms folded.

"Me a think a too." Jaq said smiling but looking a bit angry. "But Cinderelly work, work, work; step-mommy keep Cinderelly busy all day!"

"She doesn't seem to mind much though." Ven pointed out as I nodded.

"No, not za Cinderelly, she work a hard." Jaq said happily, he must really like Cinderella. "Got a dream, big a dream; dream gonna come true."

"She must really believe in her dreams, I'm happy for her." I said thinking; she's a lot like Terra.

"That sounds like somebody we know." Ven said as I nodded.

"Yep, Terra." I knew very well he wanted to be a keyblade master ever since he started training and every fan knows that Ventus knows this all too well.

"Hey, maybe you can help us find him!" Ven asked excited. He must really like Jaq because he seemed really happy to ask for help compared to the dwarfs. "His name's Terra. You seen him?" I knew the answer but Ven knew not to ask me.

"Eh no, no. Never saw Terra before."

"Oh well, it was worth a shot." Ven said as I patted his shoulder.

"At least Jaq is nicer than those dwarfs." I said as Ven nodded with a small smile.

"Come on, follow me." Jaq said as we looked at him. "Gotta see the house." Ven really wasn't paying attention as Jaq ran to the nearest mouse hole.

"Come on Ven."

"H. . .hey." The tour was actually kind of fun, Ven seemed to have a lot of fun jumping on the forks to get to the upper levels in the inner walls. Our last stop was Cinderella's room and I got to see the King's palace. Honestly, this had to be the best view of the palace at night; it was bright and beautiful against the dark night.

"What's that?" Ven asked looking palace in the distance.

"That's a palace, King's palace. Gonna be a big ball tonight."

"Is Cinderella going?" Ven asked. I gave a sigh but not because she might not go. I've always wished to attend a ball like the one at the palace but there aren't any castles or old fashion balls in my state at least not as far as I know. My thoughts were broken by Jaq giving a loud sigh.

"I don't know." We turned at the sound of the door opening to see Cinderella coming in.

"Hello you three, have you become friends already?"

"You bet." I said as Ven and Jaq nodded.

"Oh that's wonderful." Cinderella said happily as she placed a figure with an extremely old fashion dress on it. She most defiantly seemed happier than when she left us in the other room. She was humming a random tune as she worked on her dress, odd because her song is 'A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes' and I'm sure she'd be singing that.

"You sure look happy, Cinderella." Ven pointed out, he seems to be the king of pointing out the obvious.

"Does it have to do with the ball at the palace?" I asked as she nodded.

"Yes, I'm going to the royal ball tonight." At this, she seemed to glow with happiness as she gave a sigh. "I guess dreams really do come true."

"Well, I'm happy for you, Cinderella." I said truthfully, she deserved it more than her stepsisters and stepmother combined. Sadly, once again the stepmother's voice ruined the moment a long with the sisters.

"Cinderella!" Sometimes, I just really hate that woman. I really wish I could stay to see her and the stepsisters get blown up later but I needed to stay with Ven to keep the plot going.

"I guess my dress will have to wait." Poor Cinderella said, deep down, maybe she knew that they were planning to stop her from completing her dress.

"Cinderella!"

"Cinderella!" The nagging voices of the stepsisters confirmed that they would go out of their way to ruin Cinderella's happiness.

"All right, all right, I'm coming!" Cinderella called down as she left the room. I envy her patience, it takes a lot of will power to not talk back after being put through such misery.

"Poor Cinderelly, she not go to the ball." Jaq said as Ven and I looked at her.

"Why not?" Ven asked as I shook my head.

"Think about it Ven, she works for her stepfamily and they seem to try and suck all the happiness out of her." I said shaking my head. "They agreed to let Cinderella go on the condition she make a dress for herself but they'll make sure she won't get it done in time."

"Anna's right." Jaq said sadly. "You'll see, they fix her; work, work, work. She'll never get her dress done."

"Truly though, I think her stepfamily is evil, really evil." I said, glaring at the door. "How could they give her such hopes and then crush them. It's awful!"

"Poor Cinderella." Ven said looking sad.

"Say, got an idea." Jaq said making us look at him, shocked to see him suddenly excited. "Ven-Ven, Anna help a Jaq?"

"With what?" Ven asked truly confused.

"Fix up Cinderelly's dress for the ball." Jaq said partially jumping for joy.

"But what to we need to get?" Ven asked, thinking hard as he crossed his arms.

"Look around the house, lots a pretty, pretty things." Jaq said happily.

"Yeah, I think I saw a few things in the room Cinderella found us in. We can use those to finish the dress." I said now getting very excited. The scene where the mice were working on Cinderella's first dress is my favorite scene in the movie. It shows they'll work very hard for Cinderella's dream to come true after all she's done for them and now I get to be a part of it.

"Okay, let's do it." Ven said looking determined. "We'll go find whatever we need. Jaq, you get things set up here."

"Zug-zug!" Jaq cheered and I nodded.

"Let's make Cinderella's dream come true!" I cheered jumping off the windowsill and landing on the ground nicely.

"Hey, wait up Anna!" Ventus yelled, jumping after me.

"Ven-Ven, Anna, carefy Roos-a-fee?" Jaq called from the windowsill

"Roos-a-fee?"

"I think he means Lucifer." I checked as Ven stared at me.

"Roos-a-fee a cat-cat, meanie, sneaky, jumped at you, bite at you!" Jaq said as I shuddered.

"Perfect, name a cat after the Devil. What a marvelous sense of humor." I said sarcastically. Really, what was Disney thinking?

"We gotcha." Ven said and grabbed me so he could drag me to the mouse hole.

"Ven, I got to warn you about Lucifer. He's just as evil has his owner." I said as we walked to the room.

"Why do you say that?" Ven asked as I shook my head.

"He tries to ruin Jaq's life just like the stepfamily to Cinderella." I said as Ven nodded. "That's the thing about cats and mice, cats like to play and mess around with mice."

"I guess you make a good point, let's hope that we never get to see that cat." Ven said as I nodded. "So what do we need to get?"

"Let's see." I said thinking for a bit. "We need a white sash, white lace, a white button, pink fabric, and pink thread."

"White and pink, are you sure this isn't for you?" Ven asked with a small smirk.

"Very funny but this is serious."

"Alright, let's go." He said and we ran to the mouse hole and to the living room where clothes were scattered everywhere.

"Are you sure we can find everything in this room?" Ven asked as I walked ahead of him.

"Yep, just look." I said pointing to a piece of white lace on the couch and pink fabric on the floor. "There's two already and I need to get the other one on top of those books and boxes." I pointed to a huge stack of boxes and books that I knew had the white ribbon.

"But where are the others?"

"Up there," I said pointing to the drawer on the other side of the room, "and way up there." I pointed above us to a shelf. "We can get those through the mouse holes on the other side but let's get these first before we get the hard to reach places."

"Okay, I'll get the two up there." Ven said and ran across the room to the mouse hole, which left me to fight the Unversed that just loved to pop up every other second. I guess this is a good time to test that light magic again. "Okay, here it goes. Light!" I aimed Lunar Wish at the oncoming Bruiser Unversed at me but nothing happened and I had to dodge a punch from the Bruiser as well as a kick from that shoe Unversed who's name escapes me. It took me forever to beat them on my own, maybe it wasn't a good idea splitting up. 'Why wouldn't the light attack come this time?' I thought, starting at Lunar Wish. _Well, you'll have to figure that out for yourself._ I jumped at hearing Lunar's voice in my head.

"Where the heck have you been, Lunar?"

_I'm not gonna answer all the time._ Lunar replied and I really wanted to do a face palm.

"Seriously, what's with that light attack in the last world? What was it?"

_Why ask me?_

"Because you're the keyblade I'm using!" I argued, glaring at my keyblade.

_What makes you think I've got the power?_

"Well, you are a keyblade. It would make sense." I answered and I can heart Lunar sigh.

_You've got a lot to learn._

"Huh? Hey, are you even listening?" But Lunar didn't answer me. "Well, that was helpful. At least I can guess the light wasn't because of her. Better finish getting the stuff before Ven comes back." The rest of the fighting wasn't hard, seeing as I've learned not to test out that light attack without Ven to back me up in case it didn't work like last time. The handy thing was that once I find the materials it just shrinks and jumps into my item bag like in cartoons.

"I wonder if Ven already delivered his stuff to Jaq yet?" I asked myself as I jumped off the stack of boxes.

"Anna!" I turned to see Ven running to me looking really pleased. "I got my supplies, did you get yours?"

"Yep, lets get back to Jaq now." We raced back to Cinderella's bedroom to deliver all our materials. "There you are Jaq, is there anything else we need?"

"Still needs a pretty-pretty pearl." Jaq said and I almost gave a sad sigh as we walked back to the living room.

"What's got you so sad?" Ven asked as we walked back to the room. "We're almost done, I thought you'd be happy for Cinderella."

"Look in and you'll see." I said pointing inside the room. Sure enough, Lucifer was there sleeping on the ground and right in front of him was the pearl we were looking for.

"Oh." Ven said, looking at me with understanding in his eyes. "You go first."

"Why me?"

"You like cats, right?" I stared at him, how could he bring that up now?

"Tell you what, let's go together. I'll check if he's really asleep and you grab the pearl." Ven thought for a minute and I don't blame him. Lucifer looks really mean and dangerous now that we're five inches tall. Still, he wanted to help Cinderella's dream come true so he agreed in the end. Tip toeing into the room; we approached the evil cat as if we were walking on broken glass. I couldn't tell if he was really sleeping or not but it didn't matter since I knew he's the next boss fight. I waved Lunar Wish in front of Lucifer as Ven took the pearl. We tip toed away from the sleeping cat but when I looked over my shoulder the demon cat was well awake and to take a swipe at us.

"Look out, Roos-a-fee!" Everyone looked up but it was bad for Lucifer as Jaq threw a large ball of yarn at his head. "Hurry, hurry Ven-Ven, Anna!" We made a run for it but I couldn't help but worry for our little mouse friend.

"Ven, I'm going to help Jaq." I said stopping at the entrance to the mouse hole. He turned to me and gave a smile.

"I was waiting for you to say that." I stared at him but smiled at him.

"Well, let's go!" I shouted like a battle cry and ran to stop Lucifer from killing Jaq. "Thundaga!" I screamed, electrocuting the cat before he could attack Jaq.

"Time to play, cat!" Ven yelled as we got in front of Jaq.

"Ven-Ven, Anna!" Jaq said surprised.

"Take the pearl, Jaq." Ven said handing him the pearl from behind.

"Yeah, we'll hold him off." I said as Jaq nodded taking the little pearl. Now, I like cats but they don't like me; in fact they hate me. Finally, I get my revenge after being attacked by cats half of my life. Still, this was really hard because we aren't our regular size; if we were this would be a lot easier. Lucifer, like all cats, seemed to love to pounce and sadly, I was his target most of the time.

"Why does he keep attacking you?"

"Cats just hate my guts!" I yelled whacking the cat over the head.

"Why, I thought you like cats!" Ven shouted as he jumped onto Lucifer's back and tried to whack him over the head with his keyblade.

"I like cats but they don't like me!" I yelled aiming a freeze spell at the cat's paw, causing it to jump back. Lucifer made to attack me but I jumped just in time to dodge the attack, the only bad thing was that I grabbed fur of the evil cat and I rode it around the room for a while. It was nothing like riding a horse or an elephant; this was a lot faster and rougher. I hung on for dear life as he jumped and ran into walls. Sadly, Lucifer became desperate because he went to the very highest shelf in the room and seemed ready to fall and kill me. "Oh man, this is it." I whimpered and the cat jumped off, ready to land face first.

"Jump, Anna!" I looked to see Ven who had just cast an aero spell, powerful enough to keep me from hurting myself if I jumped; at least I hope so. I jumped just in time because Lucifer hit the ground with such force he became dazed.

"Nice move Ven." I said, clutching my heart. That truly was an adrenaline rush that I never wanted to feel again. This is why I'm afraid of heights.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ven asked as I got my hearts rate back to normal with calming breaths. Lucifer, who used this small bit of time to recover, went to attack us again and actually swiped Ventus.

"Ven!" I aimed Lunar Wish at the evil cat, showing for a fire spell but this time the light came back and forced the cat away, hissing madly. Why did it come out this time? Was it because I went to save Ven? I really don't know. "You okay?" I asked, helping in up with one hand, aiming Lunar at Lucifer's tail setting it on fire with a simple fire spell.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How did you do that light thing again?

"I don't know, it didn't work when I wanted it to earlier." I said but we jumped out of the way in time as Lucifer came crashing down on us but ended up hitting the drawer, that was near us, right in the head really dazing him. We seem to be doing that a lot.

"Looks like he's nearly done."

"Yeah but I want to deliver the final blow this time." I said, Lunar Wish ready. Ven, knowing that after being thrown around on the back of a cat for the last five minutes as well as nearly harming him, he knew I wanted revenge. I pointed my Lunar at the cat who began to wake from his daze. "Take this demon cat!" I yelled casting an advance fire spell right on its tale and he ran from the room hissing in pain.

"I guess I shouldn't get you mad any time soon." Ven said with a small smile as I grinned.

"What can I say; he was asking for it." It was a relief to see Jaq walking up to us. At least Lucifer didn't take out his anger on him.

"Oh, that's a big thank you." Jaq said happily to us.

"It's nothing really." I said waving a hand.

"Yeah, you save us so we saved you." Ven said cheerfully. "That's what friends do, right?"

"Zug-zug, Ven-Ven, Anna, and Jaq are good friends." Jaq said with the biggest smile I've ever seen so far.

"Yep but we need to get that dress fixed before Cinderella comes back." I said and we ran back to Cinderella's tower room. I'm surprised at how easy it took for just the three of us to work on the dress but then again, I did use a little magic on it. Gotta remember to thank Aqua later. Hey, maybe it's my magic that got the fairy godmother to hear her but I doubt it. "Quick, hide! Cinderella's coming." I hissed to the others and we hid the dress to surprise the soon to be princess. Looking from a small crack, I could see that Cinderella was really sad.

"Oh well, what's a royal ball." Cinderella said glumly. "After all, I suppose it would be frightfully dull and boring and completely . . . completely wonderful."

"Cinderella!"

"Look what we made!" Jaq, Ven, and I revealed our hard work to the once sad girl sitting at the window.

"Is that my dress?" She asked looking at the pretty pink dress we worked so hard into making.

"Yes, it's a present from us. Now you have a dress for the ball." Ven said as I nodded.

"Yep, you really deserve this chance Cinderella!" I cheered as Jaq smiled while Cinderella knelt to let us stand on her hands to get a better look at the three of us.

"Why it's, it's such as surprise." She said happily looking at it.

"Glad you like it but you better hurry." I said with a playful scolding look.

"Anna right, hurry, hurry. Time a go Cinderelly." Jaq said, probably just as happy as Cinderella.

"Oh thank you." She said but wasted no time in getting into her dress. Ven and Jaq had to leave to give Cinderella a chance to change into her dress and once she finished she rushed down stairs to catch the carriage. After that, Jaq, Ven, and I just sat on the windowsill staring at the castle.

"Jaq-Jaq hope a Cinderelly dream come true." Jaq said as I nodded knowing her dream will come true. "What's a Ven-Ven and Anna dream?" Ven and I looked at each other for a second.

"I wonder." Ven said looking up at the stars. I knew he was thinking about Terra and Aqua and how the four of us shared the same dream. "Funny, I never really thought about it; at least until you asked me." Ven said holding out his hand to summon his keyblade. "My dream is to become a keyblade master."

"You know you're not the only one Ventus." I said as he chuckled at me.

"Hope a Ven-Ven and Anna dream come true too." Jaq said as I nodded.

"We just need to keep on believing, just like Cinderella, right?" I said as Ven made his keyblade disappear.

"Zug-zug." After that, we left Jaq, who was a little sad to see us leave but knew that we had to if we wanted to find Terra.

"Say Anna," I looked to Ven as we flew away from the Castle of Dreams, "will Cinderella really make her dream come true?"

"Yep, I can tell you about what will happen but you can't go back once I tell you." I said firmly and Ven nodded. "Well after we left, Cinderella's stepsisters ruined the dress we made for her."

"What!"

"Ven!" I scolded making him shut up. "I really don't think it's wise to say too much but I'll give you the short version. Cinderella got new dress from her Fairy Godmother and Terra helped her get to the ball."

"Terra's down there?" Ventus made to go back but I held on to his arm.

"Don't bother, we'll still be stuck in mouse size. He might accidentally step on us." I pointed out as Ven stopped. "He helps her, she meets her prince, but she has to go home before the magic wears off. Since Terra had to leave, Aqua went to help Cinderella, who was locked in her room by her stepmother. Of course, Aqua saves her and Cinderella goes back to her prince and they live happily ever after."

"Really?" Ventus asked looking hopeful.

"Well, there were a few hiccups along the way thanks to the Unversed but Terra and Aqua are there to fix it." I said as we flew off.

"Still, Terra's there." Ven sighed, probably looking really sad under his helmet.

"Don't worry, at least Terra's okay. We'll meet up with him soon." I said, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Anna." I wanted to smile but I couldn't so I'm glad I've got my armor on. From here on, Terra will only get worse. I can't tell Ventus that, it'll hurt him it's worse that I'm not telling him this. I can't keep hiding more from Ventus, he's gonna be mad once he finds that I've been hiding about Terra. 'When we land, I'll tell Ventus about Terra.' I thought as we flew off but I should've talked about Terra sooner because the next world is probably the worst place to talk about him. After all, it's the world where he did the most damage.

* * *

><p>Crystal: Well, that's chapter 4 but before chapter 4 Anna as well as a few others had a little incident. That's why Anna is bedridden. Anyway, hope to see you next time. Bye!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Enchanted Domain

Crystal: It's finally SPRING BREAK for me!

(Dagger comes flying pass Crystal and she looks to see Blair.)

Crystal: Blair, what are you doing?

Blair: You haven't been working on my stories.

Crystal: There's a perfectly good reason, Blair. And now that its spring break I can work on your story. I even bought the episodes to do your episode.

Blair:... Okay.

Anna: That was close.

Crystal: Yep, well to the Disclaimers!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor do I own the Fullmetal Alchemist reference in this story. The only person I own is Anna so please don't flame me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Enchanted Domain<p>

We just kept flying for some time and before I knew it another world was closing in; the Enchanted Domain. Unlike the last two worlds, I had mixed feelings about this place. I want to go there yet I didn't at the same time. There isn't anything really bad about the world; it's just the fact that Maleficent will lie to Ven about Terra willingly taking Princess Aurora's heart. Terra truly didn't mean to hurt anyone; he was just possessed, so it was really Maleficent's fault.

"Hey Anna, do you think Terra is on that world?"

"Would you still go if he wasn't there but someone was in trouble?" I asked. One of the princesses of heart is in trouble so it's our duty to make thing right.

"Well yeah." Ven said and I nodded. Ventus truly has a kind heart. It was a silent agreement that we'd go to the world and check things out. We landed inside the empty castle, its people locked in a deep sleep till it's princess awakens.

"Still no sign of Terra." Ven said as we walked down a short hallway. There wasn't anywhere else to go except a wooden door to our left. "Wanna check it out?"

"Sure." I nodded and we opened the heavy doors. It was a pretty bedroom but it seemed very lonely and to our left was a bed but it was already occupied. It was Aurora, sleeping like the dead thanks to the curse placed on her by Maleficent. Ven took a step closer to examine her and see if she was alright but it was then that we realized that we weren't the only ones in the room.

"Stop, you two get away from her!" Ven and I jumped and turned to see the three good fairies, Flora, Forna, and Merrywhether, looking at us with anger in their eyes. Oh great, here we go again.

"We're really sorry. We didn't mean to intrude." I said honestly. Really, I don't like barging into other people's rooms without permission.

"Yeah, it's just; I've never seen anyone so beautiful." Ven said and I was dying to shrug at this. Looking at her closely, she really was very pretty but really I like Cinderella better.

"Who are you two?" Flora asked floating to us.

"I'm Ventus, but you can call me Ven."

"And I'm Anna; it's nice to meet you." I said politely as Flora circled us, examining us closely.

"Oh you don't seem bad, dears." Forna said finally losing her guarded look. "I'm certain the both of you have pure hearts just like our precious Aurora."

"But how did she get like this?" I asked as we looked to the three fairies.

"Long ago Maleficent cursed her. Now she's stolen her heart." Flora said sadly. That caused me to think of a few things but with the situation at hand, I'll put it in the back of my mind for now.

"Hm... Well then, why don't we get it back for her?" Ven suggested.

"Yeah, I'm in." I said nodding.

"That's impossible, dears." Forna said sadly with no hope. "Maleficent's home is at the Forbidden Mountain. It's not safe."

"We're not afraid." Ven pointed out as I nodded.

"He's right and we can't leave Aurora like this for much longer. Who knows what'll happen if she's without her heart for too long." I said looking at the fairies pleadingly. "We can do this, just believe in us. Together, we can get her heart back!" The fairies thought for a moment, scared and worried but their love for Aurora was much stronger than their fear.

"You know, you both are absolutely right." Flora said now determined to save her precious princess. "The Forbidden Mountain is through the forest. Come along- follow us. After all, we wouldn't want the two of you to get lost." This was one of the very few times I've truly respected a character; they loved her so much to face their fears for their princess. We made our way through the castle, fighting the Unversed, and made our way through the forest. All the while, that weird light magic didn't appear. When the heck will I find out that it means? Anyway, there wasn't a real hiccup till we got near the end of the forest where a large wall of green and black fire blocked our path.

"Looks like we're stuck." Ven said folding his arms.

"This must be Maleficent's doing." Flora said as I turned to Merryweather.

"Is there any other way to the mountain?"

"No, this is the only path." Merrywhether said, shaking her head.

"I know." Forna said and tapped her wand on the wall and it broke apart in a simmering light. "Shall we?"

"Don't you think that was too easy though?" I asked as we walked on reaching the base of the Forbidden Mountain. "If it was that easy to break the barrier why put it up in the first place? Its like she didn't expect anyone powerful to be coming."

"She must not have expected us to come and retrieve Aurora's heart." Flora said as we climbed up the mountain.

"That's right dear, Maleficent doesn't know anything about love or kindness or the joy of helping others." Forna said as I crossed my arms.

"So basically she's just a grumpy old crow." I said as Merryweather nodded. Once we got to the grounds of the castle Ven and I took care of Maleficent's guards, which were pretty easy to take out. No wonder why she never depended on them, they were extremely weak; even the Unversed put up more of a fight than them. We finally reached Maleficent's throne room, across the room was another doorway and was guarded by two of Maleficent's guards. "Careful, they're Maleficent's."

"Well they ain't guardin' nothing." Ven pointed out but I knew what they beyond.

"Unless they're guarding Aurora's heart, she really isn't expecting much to come after it, is she?" I said as Ven and I nodded. Now was the time to act; now that they seem sleepy it'll be a good surprise attack.

"Ten-shun!" Ven called out as we ran at them. "No sleeping on the job!" At this a bunch of guards came running in and I gripped my keyblade tightly.

"Leave this to me Ven!" I yelled raising my keyblade into the air. "Thundaga!" In an instant, every single guard was either vaporized or went running for their lives. The spell was an advance spell but it didn't take much out of me. I have to remember to thank Aqua the next time I see her for all the training she put me through. "Well, that was easy." I said pleased at the job I've done. "We'd better keep going." Ven nodded and our group made our way into the large hall and at the other end was the Aurora's heart; encased by in green flames. Sadly, when we got in a maze appeared, blocking our path.

"Now how are we supposed to get to the heart?" Ven asked, staring at the walls that stood in our way.

"Simple, we keep going till we get to the heart." I said and it's true. Now that we've made it this far we can't stop for anything, it's our job as keyblade users to protect the light and that includes the princesses of heart. Okay, the maze wasn't that bad in the game but in real life it's just really annoying, not to mention every time I went through a portal one I felt sick. I lost count of the number of portals we had to go to in order to get to the heart and I can't wait to kiss this hall goodbye.

"Are you going to be alright?" Ven asked after a while. "You look a little green."

"Yeah, the sooner we get out of here the better." I said, holding my stomach as Ven chuckled. "What are you laughing about? My stomach is running laps right now." "First, you got angry at the dwarfs, second was the cat, and now it's a maze."

"I like mazes, really I do." I said shaking my head but instantly regretting it because the room began to spin. "It's just the portals; they make me feel sick every time we keep going through them. Now I know how Edward felt in that one game, I envy you right now. How come you don't feel sick?"

"Hmm, I don't know." Finally, we made it pass the maze and portals to the other side of the hall to Aurora's heart, encased in its flamed prison. The two of us smiled at each other, breaking the lock like this is nothing for us with our keyblades. We twirled our keyblades and pointed them at the flames as beams of light came from the two weapons of light. The light was much different than the ones I did in battle that much I know so why can't I call out my light power? Anyway, this pure light extinguished the flames freeing the heart. It really must have wanted to return back to where it belonged because once the flames were gone; it flew away faster than you can say 'princess'.

"That should do it." Ven said, happy that the job was done. Ven truly is the nicest person you'll ever meet; he cares more for other's safety than his own. We had only turned around and walked a few steps when something strange happened. A warm sensation filled my heart and all I could see was light but when I was able to see again, I wasn't at the castle. I was standing in the forest with Princess Aurora when she believed she was Rose and Prince Philip. I remember this scene very well, it's when they first met after sixteen years of separation though they didn't know each other and fell in love.

"Don't you remember? We've met before." Philip said to a very reluctant Aurora.

"We... We have?"

"Why of course. You said so yourself-once upon a dream." If it were me, I'd be a little freaked out that someone was listening in on me but Aurora seemed perfectly fine with it. In fact, she must have thought it was destiny because she looked just as he did after a while and went off with him to see the view.

"I never thought I would meet you-outside of my dreams, that is." Aurora cooed, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Who are you? What's your name?" Philip asked, no doubt curious at whom this mysterious woman was.

"Oh, my name... Why it's..." It was probably then that she remembered the wise words of her beloved fairies she thought were her aunts; don't speak to strangers. "Oh, oh no, I can't... Goodbye!"

"I must see you!" Philip shouted desperately and Aurora turned to leave.

"I don't know, maybe some day." Aurora gasped, running off reluctant to leave Philip.

"When, tomorrow?"

"Oh no, this evening!" This made Aurora excited because she'll get to introduce Philip to the fairies, not knowing they already know each other. "At the cottage, in the glen." She ran off into the distance and the memory fades and I stood in the hallway again. Judging by the look on Ven's face, he saw the memory too.

"What was that?" Ven asked looking at me.

"A memory but it wasn't ours." I said shaking my head as the fairies walked up to us.

"Aurora's memory, she must have gotten her heart back." Flora said, happy that the princess's heart returned to its rightful owner.

"So her dream came true!" Ven said excited as I nodded.

"Must have, she looked really happy in that memory." I said, letting a small smile on my face.

"Yes, not long ago." Flora agreed. "Dreams are very strong beliefs. Aurora's led her to her true love."

"I see you both hold strong beliefs too. Don't you, dears?" Forna said looking at Ven and me.

"Yup." Ven said nodded.

"And we'll keep on believing till the very end." I said and the two of us looked at each other and smiled. We'd never give up our dreams easily; not while we have our friends beside us.

"You both also have a strong light." Flora added and this shocked me a little. I could understand why Ven was full of light. He had his darkness ripped from him, nearly killing him. But how did I fit into all this? Didn't Master Eraqus tell me all about the Destiny Keeper when I arrived? He never said anything about the keeper having a heart filled with light. Maybe that's why that light magic came.

"All right, hurry; we can't stay here!" Merrywhether said looking worried and I agreed but not really forward to feeling sick again. Once we made it out of the maze, we'll have to face one of the greatest villains in Disney history and I'm kind go scared.

"Still, if we want to make a quick exit, we'll have to navigate through the maze in reverse." I said shaking my head. I'm not looking forward to going through more portals again. I don't know how much more my stomach can take.

"Don't worry, dear. We'll take care of it." Flora said and she and the other fairies turned to the nearest portal. Flicking their wands to send a bit of light at the portal it changed from a blood red to a gold color.

"This way, we can get out faster." Merrywhether pointed out looking pleased.

"Oh and can we asked you something, dear?" Forna said as I looked at her, Ven looked just as confused as me. "Do you think, the next time we see you we can fix you a new outfit?"

"Huh, oh no, it's alright; really." I said waving my hands but the fairies shook their heads.

"No, we insist." I looked to Ven for support but he smiled at me.

"I think that would be nice, you need to act more like a girl and dress up more." Ven said as I glared at him.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? Isn't the pink enough?" I said as he laughed at me.

"Hurry, we have to leave before Maleficent finds us." Flora said, urgently. I forgot they were afraid of Maleficent to some degree; well more like terrified but they were brave to have come so far. There was no arguing with this so we left the hall. Sadly, for the fairies, it wasn't meant to be. We just entered the throne room to see a tale figure with horns dressed all in black and holding a staff with a green crystal ball on top and a matching green hand holding it.

"Someone has released Princess Aurora's heart." The figure said, not turning to face us. "Tell me, children, was it you?" She finally turned to face us and I got to see the green face known by any Disney fan.

"Maleficent!" Yes, the very witch who a year from now will gain control the heartless to attack the worlds.

"Only 'cause you stole it in the first place!" Ven shouted, furious that this woman had hurt someone as innocent as Princess Aurora.

"Ven wait!" I tried to stop him but it was too late. Ven jumped and made to slash Maleficent but she vanished in green and black flames. I summoned my keyblade and stood back to back with Ven in case she hit us with a surprise attack.

"A keyblade… you must be Ventus." We looked up at the platform where the throne was to see Maleficent staring down at us. "So that must be the Lunar Wish… you must be the Destiny Keeper, Anna."

"Huh? How do you know about me and the keyblade?" Ven asked as I glared.

"And how do you know about me being the Destiny Keeper." I ordered as she gave us a smug look that made me want to slash it off.

"My powers ensure I'd know of the keys to bringing me hearts." Maleficent said looking very pleased. "Terra gave me a demonstration."

"Terra, he was here?" Ven asked, shocked but he missed the part that he demonstrated the power of the keyblade to the evil witch.

"Why, yes. In fact, it was he who stole Princess Aurora's heart."

"That's a lie, you evil hag!" I yelled pointing the Lunar Wish at the witch. Ven looked just as furious, knowing I know the whole truth and if I say it's a lie then it has to be.

"I was asked to leave you both unharmed but it seems I have no choice!" Maleficent shouted, ready to battle us in her human form. The fairies, both frightened but wanting to help, turned into green, red, and blue balls of light and flew to us in case we needed assistance. I was about to case a fire spell when the green witch suddenly vanished. Doing a complete 360, I saw she was behind us and seemed to be ready to cast a spell because her crystal ball was beginning to glow.

"Look out!" I yelled, grabbing Ven and jumping out of the way just in time as a bolt of purple lightning it the very spot we stood.

"Thanks Anna." Ven said staring at Maleficent as she vanished again appearing in the opposite wall.

"You've got to be careful, Ven. Maleficent has power over thunder and sleep. If we're not careful, this could end very badly."

"Right. Then what do we do?"

"Attack head on, but make sure to dodge when that crystal of hers' starts to glow." I said jumping at her and managing to land a few blows before running off as she aimed a couple more lightning bolts at me. Ven seemed go get it because he adopted a hit and run tactic similar to me but he was a lot faster than me. While he had a lot of room between himself and the thunderbolts, I only had a few inches. Then again, he was designed for speed rather than strength or magic; those were Terra and Aqua's area of expertise. Soon however, she saw right through our little game and started attacking us with close range thunders making it difficult for me to dodge; well, almost impossible.

"That's it! I've had enough!" I yelled, getting very inpatient rushed at her and fired a blizzard spell at her but then a warm feeling came back to my heart and the same light spell came flying at Maleficent making her stagger but it really made her mad.

"You little wretches, you'll pay for this dearly!" Maleficent shrieked before disappearing and reappearing in the middle of the room. Her staff was raised as a strange aura started the fill the room with a black and green light. Like everything in the game, this is very familiar but not in a good way. Noticing the fairies had formed a circle of some kind nearby, I got Ven and ran as fast as humanly possible to stand in the circle.

"What are we doing here?" Ven asked as I raised my keyblade.

"Reversing the spell that Maleficent is casting; it's a sleep spell. If we get caught by it, she'd have enough time to strike us down but if we place it on her…"

"Then we can beat her!" Ven said excitedly.

"Yep, now help me out." I said as Ven lift his keyblade in the air too. "Now focus the light energy into the tips and don't lose focus!"

"Right." I am so glad that Terra taught him because he was really good and focusing his strength because after only thirty seconds of this Maleficent got hit by the very spell she tried on us making her fall asleep.

"Now, Ven!"

"Right behind you!" Ven called out as we hit Maleficent with one final blow together, which woke her up and she vanished.

"Where is she?"

"Over there." I answered pointing to a worn out Maleficent as she made her way up to her throne. This fight must have really got to her in a way because she was limping slightly, but that might be because I hit her in the ankle with a fire spell a while ago but she looked close to falling.

"There's no way Terra would hurt somebody like that!" Ven argued at the tired witch and I nodded.

"That's right; you put him under a spell so it wasn't his fault!" I explained as Ven stared at me, shocked. This was the first time I ever mentioned anything that I knew from the game to someone other than Ven; I haven't even confided in Master Eraqus about everything but maybe that's best. I mean, how are you supposed to tell a person that they'll be killed by a former comrade as well as a student you care for like a son?

"Even so, all I did was tempted the darkness in his heart." Maleficent said, that smug look returning to his face. "Once I did that, he agreed so easily. I'm sure your heart would've done the same as well, if your heart wasn't consumed by light."

"What? What do you mean?" I asked Maleficent but she just smirked down at me. Did she know what just happened with that light?

"He did?" Ven seemed to have lost hope by now and even though I knew this was gonna happen, I felt a little sad myself. Terra did give into the spell after a bit of fighting but he couldn't control himself.

"Ven, Anna! Don't be fooled!" We looked to see Aqua running to us.

"Aqua!" I was really glad to see my friend again; she's probably the only one who might understand what I'm going through. Master Eraqus did say he was going to tell her during the private meeting about the secrets of the Masters.

"Terra would never do that." Aqua reasoned. "You both know that, as well as I do." Ven seemed to cheer up considerably by this reason.

"Yeah." He said with a nod and I smiled. Leave it to Aqua to be the voice of reason.

"Ahh… the truth can be most cruel, even amongst the closest of friends." I had forgotten for a second that Maleficent was still there. "After all, one never knows the secrets of another's heart. I'm sure you'll agree… Ventus… Anna… Aqua." The three of us glared at the horrid witch but Aqua turned to Ven and me.

"Enough with your lies, Maleficent!" I yelled, now really angry. How dare she use the same lie to try and make us doubt each other while I'm here. No wonder why I dislike her, that and the fact that one of my best friends is obsessed with her to the point it's annoying. I know everything about what happens in this game and because Master Xehanort must have told her about the keyblades she must at least know a thing or two about me.

"The master sent me." Aqua said as Ven and I looked at each other and I momentarily forgot my anger. "Ven… let's go home." She extended a hand out to him but he looked truly sad now.

"But Terra and Anna."

"Terra's not ready to leave yet and Anna can take care of herself." Ven thought for a minute, most likely remembering Vanitas's words. That made me wonder, Ven was scared he'd never see me again just like Terra. What could Vanitas have said to Ventus about me to make him react like that?

"Sorry, Aqua." Ven said miserably, it took a lot to not listen to his friends and it was hurting him in more ways than one. "But I can't go with you."

"What?"

"It's just… I have to find Terra before it's too late and I'm going to protect Anna no matter what!" Ven turned and grabbed my hand. "Let's go Anna." I didn't even get a chance to say anything as he ran, dragging me with him.

"Ven, Anna!" I knew Aqua was worried about us but I couldn't tell Aqua everything, not when I've become involved and I don't know what is planned for me.

"Terra where are you?" Ven asked as we ran out of the castle and off the forbidden mountain. We didn't stop running till we reached the forest.

"Ven, you do know that witch was lying, right?" I asked, his back was to me.

"I know, but I'm still worried."

"So am I." I said as he looked at me shocked. "I've become a part of this so I don't know what's planned for me. I don't know if the darkness will use Terra to get to us. That's why I promised to stay by your side and protect you. But you need to know that Terra's darkness will get worse and he'll need his friends to help him get out of it or at least help him get back on the right path. That's why we have to find him."

"Anna." Ven said looking at the ground. I shook my head and patted Ven on the head.

"We'd better keep going, or we'll never catch up to Terra. I'm sure you've got a lot to talk to him about when you guys meet up." Ven nodded, a little happier but I could tell he was still worried. I wish I could help him but there wasn't much I could do. "Ven, just believe Terra will be alright. I'm sure no matter how hard it'll get, Terra will keep fighting the darkness in him."

"Yeah, thanks Anna." With that, the two off us left the world and headed for the next. I'm sure Ven hoped we'd find Terra well but things will get a little tougher for all of us. Still, I can feel the sadness slowly begin to creep inside my heart. If that same light that helped me before can save my friends, then I'll need to learn how to use it if it can at least ease the pain of my friends.

* * *

><p>Crystal: Well, that's chapter 6. Hope you liked it.<p>

Anna: And you'll work on the next chapter soon, right?

Crystal: Well, Blair's luring in the corner so I'll update her stories first.


	6. Chapter 6:New Friends and Radiant Garden

Venuts: Anna, where's Crystal?

Anna: Well...

(In the distance Crystalmaiden62 is running away from Blair)

Crystal: I'm sorry I haven't updated your story! My spring break was filled with homework!

Blair: Then what is this?

Crystal: I already told you, this'll be updated fasted because I already have most of it done already!

Anna: Aren't you gonna do your disclaimer?

Crystal: Oh right.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I only own Anna and Lunar. And please, no flames.

Blair: Get back here!

Crystal: Gotta run!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: New Friends and Radiant Garden<p>

We flew off in complete silence, Ven must have a lot on his mind but I don't blame him. After what he heard from Maleficent, he probably knew that the darkness inside Terra's heart is getting stronger and if he doesn't get control of it he'll hurt people without meaning to and now it's getting stronger; just like how Master Xehanort wanted it. There must be something I can do to stop the darkness from taking him over or at least find away to protect Aqua and Ventus. I need to know how to control that light power. Suddenly, a black and red figure flew passed us but when he turned I wasn't surprised to see a familiar helmet mask.

"Him again!" Ven exclaimed as Vanitas warped ahead of us. "Come on Anna, let's follow him!" He really didn't give me much choice because he warped too and I followed. I know for a fact that Ven can't win a fight against Vanitas by himself right now and neither can I but if I don't do something Ventus may get killed. We warped right into the desert of the Keyblade Graveyard, the battleground of the last keyblade war many years ago. We dismissed out gliders and armor and land smoothly on the sandy ground. We're getting better at this. "Where's he hiding?"

"Behind us." I said not, bothering to check. I could feel him staring at the back of my neck and it's not a nice feeling. Ven turned and gasped to see I was right. I turned too to see Vanitas really hadn't changed since I last saw him; still the same helmet and outfit, it's a wonder how he can even breath in that thing.

"Alright, what did you mean by Terra being a different person and Anna will disappear."

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked Ventus who glared at his unknown darkness.

"He said that you'd disappear if I let you go off on your own." Ven said looking very upset. "That's why I wanted to stay with you, in case something happened."

"Ven…"

"So tell us, what did you mean?" Ven asked looking back at Vanitas.

"Exactly what I said idiot. The Terra you know will be gone forever and because of that Anna will vanish." Vanitas said taking a few steps toward us.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Ven yelled and I'd have to agree.

"Yeah, Terra will always be Terra and like hell you'll do something to me!" I said summoning my keyblade to get on the offensive.

"Stupid or true." Vanitas said, not really caring about what it meant to us as he held out his hand. Ven looked confused but it all made sense when a black and red keyblade appeared in Vanitas's hand.

"A keyblade?"

"Get ready Ven." I said not taking my eyes off of Vanitas. My friend nodded and summoned his reverse keyblade, now ready for anything.

"Good, let's see what you're made of." Vanitas said as I glared at the helmet because I couldn't see his face.

"You'll get more than that!" I yelled charging at him but he dodged and grabbed my wrist.

"I don't need to test you so get out of my way." I really didn't expect him to throw me let a lot as far as he did; I landed a few yards away from Vanitas and Ven.

"Anna!" Ven yelled and glared at the boy in black and red. "You'll pay for that." Ven charged at him but Vanitas was just as fast. It was rather difficult to keep track of the two while fighting, Ven was running and dodging at great speeds but he wasn't fast enough to dodge all of Vanitas's attacks, both by land, underground, and air.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled, aiming a spell at him and again the light spell came out and hit Vanitas. Surprisingly, Vanitas seemed to be really affected by this spell and looked worn as he flew a few feet into the air and landing hard on the ground.

"This is really pathetic." Vanitas said as Ven ran to my side though Vanitas struggled slightly to stand. "I guess I'll just have to finish this." He jumped into the air so fast but I knew what attack he'll do.

"Ven, guard!" I yelled, raising my keyblade to defend myself just in time as a barrage of lightning came right at us. Because I protected myself, the damage wasn't so bad but Ven, who didn't react in time, was blown back a few yards by the impact of the spell. "Ven!"

"That really all you've got? Man, you are worthless." Vanitas said walking up to the barely conscious Ven. "I'd be going against the master's orders but so what. As far as I'm concerned, your job here is done." I felt scared, more than I've ever been in my entire life as I saw Vanitas aiming a blue fireball at Ven with his keyblade. I can't run fast enough to make it to Ven!

"Ventus get up!" I yelled but he didn't budge and my heart stopped when Vanitas fired his shot at his other half. But to his surprise and my relief, he wasn't there where the fire ball made contact.

"Don't worry, you're safe." I turned and saw a familiar mouse with rather large ears as I got up. After healing Ven and making sure that he was awake, he turned to face Vanitas with a glare that could have meant more danger if it wasn't suck small thing. "Tell me where you got that! Keyblade are not something you use just to bully somebody around! Here, I'll show ya!"

"And we'll help!" Ven said as we joined this familiar mouse against Vanitas.

"Let's show this guy the power of three keyblades." I said as the mouse nodded.

"Let's team up!" Ven and I stood back to back with our new ally and used the focus inside the keyblades to shoot Vanitas with all the power we had together, which ultimately beat him. Sadly, I was expecting this to be a bit longer but everything isn't like the game, the number of Unversed for instance is a dead giveaway. Still, it must not have been strong enough because he did a dance like spin kick and landed on his feet as we got ready for another fight.

"Alright, you win." Vanitas said, summoning at darkness portal and turning away from us. "But consider yourself on probation, Ventus." With that, he disappeared leaving a very confused Ven.

"Probation for what?" He looked at me with a pleading look that just spelled 'please tell me'.

"He needed you for something but you weren't strong enough, that's why." I said as Ven looked a bit upset. "What's wrong?"

"It's just, I couldn't help you when that guy hurt you and I couldn't even protect myself."

"Ven…"

"I told you I'd protect you but I can't even protect myself." I sighed and shook my head.

"Isn't my job to be protecting you Ven, not the other way around? Even with my little stage light spell issue."

"I know but…"

"Don't listen to that guy." I said patting his shoulder. "We'll always be a team, you know that right?"

"Yeah." He said and we both smiled. Like we would let Vanitas get in the way of our friendship. The two of us turned to face the familiar mouse as he turned to look at us too. "Thanks for before, we owe ya."

"My names Anna and this is my friend Ventus. What's your name?"

"I'm Mickey." Mickey, well King Mickey to be precise, said happily.

"I see you've got a keyblade." Ven said kneeling down to get a closer look at Mickey's keyblade.

"You must be Yen Sid's apprentice then, I doubt that Master Xehanort has many apprentices running about." I said as Mickey nodded.

"Yep, I came back to him for some more training." Mickey said looking at my keyblade now. "Is that the Lunar Wish?"

"Yep."

"Then that makes you the Destiny Keeper, you're so young." Mickey said as I rubbed the back of my neck a little embarrassed.

"So what brings you out to this place?"

"Well, Master Yen Sid found out that the worlds were in trouble, an' I sorta took off without tellin' him." Mickey said rubbing the back of his head now.

"Well, that makes both of us. I ran off, too." Ventus said looking a bit happy that he wasn't alone in running off.

"Yeah, well Master Eraqus will be more furious at me than you since I let you follow me so I'm in way more trouble than both of you combined." I said as Ven gave me a sheepish smile. "But how did you get here, we got here by gliders."

"All I hafta do is think it, and the star shard will take me anywhere I wanna go." Mickey said as he took out a blue start shaped with a lighting bolt sticking from the top gem with some yellow stars inside the jewel. "At least I thought it would. I haven't quite got the fine points yet, like when or where… It just kinda kicks in whenever it wants to. But I wouldn't have met you two if it hadn't brought me here."

"Then I guess it's a good thing." I said as Mickey nodded happy at this thought.

"Ya know, it might not be an accident. Maybe it starts workin' 'cause it's reacting to something." Mickey said as the three of us looked down to see the jewel. All of a sudden, the star shard began to glow with a blinding light that I've never seen before. It was so bright I even passed out from the sheer brightness.

"Anna, Anna, wake up!" I didn't want to wake up thought; I don't like waking up in the morning. "Seriously Anna, wake up." I grumbled and opened my eyes, expecting to see my mom but gasped and shot up.

"Aqua, what are you doing here?" Sure enough, it was Aqua looking both confused and happy.

"I found you here, you were nearly attacked by the Unversed. Anyway, where's Ven?"

"He must have gotten separated when the Star Shard activated." I said as Aqua helped me up. "Don't worry, if I got here so did Ven. Anyway, what brought you here?"

"I followed Terra here, but Anna, did you know that Terra wouldn't become a master?" And here we go.

"Aqua, I still have hopes for Terra no matter what I see. I know what'll happen but I have to hope; I don't want Terra to get consumed by the darkness inside him." I said a little sad.

"But why didn't you tell us?" Aqua asked both sad and confused.

"How was I supposed to say that I know terrible things are coming that could destroy everything we know and love?" I asked as Aqua stared at me. "Besides, I honestly wasn't really supposed to be involved much. I mean, this entire universe was just a video game to me a week ago and now I'm living every _Kingdom Hearts _fan's dream but I've got to make sure everything stays the way it is. It's absolutely killing me right now to hear all the stuff people have said about Terra and not being able to tell them the truth! I've only been able to tell Ven my secret on the condition I can't answer him fully since I don't know what'll happen and even that's hard because I'm putting everything onto Ven as well! On top of all that, I have some weird light power that I have no idea about and Lunar isn't telling me anything about it!" Aqua just stared at me as I took a deep breath after my long yelling monologue. I really needed to get that out. "I really didn't want to hide it from you guys honestly, its just I didn't know how to say it to you guys." I think I watch too much anime because I went to far as to bow in respects to Aqua. "I know you must be angry at me and I'm willing to accept anything you through at me. I haven't been a good friend if I kept something like this from you guys." But instead of a scolding, I felt a hand on my head.

"It's okay Anna, Master Eraqus already told me everything and why you couldn't say anything. I won't pressure you." I looked up at Aqua and I almost felt like crying. Aqua is like an older sister to me and I'm really glad that she forgave me. "Come on, let's go find Ven and Terra."

"Right." I said and followed her to the middle of town and saw another familiar character from the world of Disney. Scrooge McDuck, the business tycoon and ice cream maker was walking into the area; his top hat clearly visible making it easy to identify him.

"Excuse me." Aqua called out as she and I ran to the rich duck. "We're terrible sorry to bother you, sir."

"Do you think you can help us find our friends, sir?" I asked politely as the old duck smiled at us.

"Ach, what well-mannered lassies ye are. I'd be pleased as punch to help ye, if I can." He said as Aqua and I kneeled down so we could look at him in the eye.

"We're looking for two boys who's not from around here. Have you seen them?" Aqua asked kindly. She's always so polite.

"Hmm, I think I know just who you're walking about but I've only seen one so far." Scrooge said thinking a bit. "He scampered off toward yon castle in a right hurry."

"That must be Ven!" I said, at least he's okay. I stood up and gave a thankful bow. "Thank you so much, mister." Scrooge nodded and walked off looking pleased. "Ven's probably looking for our friend, he was with us when we got separated. At least Ven's safe."

"But it could also be Terra." Aqua said looking up at the castle. "Ven, Terra, I hope you're still there."

"Then we'd better hurry if we want to catch up with them." I said and we ran off towards the castle. I already knew that the front gate that we saw wasn't open so I ran to the gardens and sure enough a few Unversed were waiting for us. "It's a miracle that the towns people are able to grow such pretty flowers while having all these annoying Unversed popping up faster than daisies."

"You seem to be annoyed by them." Aqua pointed out and I gave her a look as if daring to say anything more. All we ever do is fight off Unversed and they keep trying to attack us when we least expect it; it's so annoying! We finally reached the castle after fighting about three-dozen Unversed. I'm enjoying the time the Unversed weren't trying to do us bodily harm as we walked up the stairs when we heard a child scream. Oh well, time to go back to work. I ran as fast as I could, faster than Aqua up the stairs to see a small red headed girl wearing a white and purple dress and carrying a small bouquet of flowers running away from some Flood Unversed.

"Get down!" I yelled and the girl ducked just in time as I hit the Unversed in the air and landing in front of the girl. She looked up at me as I got my keyblade ready. "Hurry, let's get you away from these monsters." She nodded and took my hand as we ran back to Aqua but not before noticing something strange about this little girl. She possessed a light similar to Snow White and Cinderella; of course I knew who she really is but I never expected to feel her light to be so strong even at this age of her life. I made sure she stood between Aqua and me to protect her from the Unversed but this was going to be tricky. Not only were there Unversed in front of Aqua but also more were forming on the stairway, blocking our path down.

"There's no way we can fight like this." Aqua said as I felt the little red head take my hand, whimpering in fright.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." I said raising my keyblade, ready to do what ever it takes to protect this one girl. An Unversed came at me and I managed to slash it before it could get near us but it was the girl, who was now gripping my sweater, which alerted me to the new comer. I turned and I was pleased to see Mickey was there looking well.

"Hurry, Anna! Ya gotta get that girl to someplace that's safe." Mickey said ready to fight again.

"Who are you, and why do you have a keyblade?" Aqua asked confused.

"That's my friend I was telling you about, the one that was with Ven and me." I piped up as Aqua turned to stare at me.

"I'll tell ya later. Right now we gotta stop these things!" Mickey said before looking to me. "Anna, hurry and make sure that girl gets some place safe!"

"Right." I nodded and took the girl's hand. "Come on, let's go." She nodded and we ran to the bottom of the stairs, fighting Unversed along the way. It wasn't that bad actually, they were only floods and it's like playing whack-a-mole. It may be the one time I can enjoy fighting these things. We finally got to the bottom of the stairs and I kneeled in front of the girl. "I need to get back to my friends."

"But what'll happen if the monster's come back?" The girl asked, clutching onto my arm, she's so cute.

"Don't worry," I said as I raised my keyblade to form a barrier around the girl, thank god for all the hours of magic training with Aqua, "this will protect you till the monsters go away. You'll be safe as long as you stay inside, okay." She nodded and I ran back to join Mickey and Aqua in battle. I just arrived to see an Unversed approaching Aqua from behind. "Aqua, get down!" I yelled aiming my keyblade at it. Thankfully, since Aqua knows I like to uses spells like fire, which turned into a light spell, she knew not to duck but to jump out of the way. I don't know what the light would've done to her but at least she got a lot of dodging practice during our magic training. Sadly, however, that was the last Unversed so I really didn't get a chance to fight along side Mickey again. "Guess you guys finished without me, that's okay since I helped protect the girl but I didn't get to help much after that."

"It's okay Anna, you did a lot already." Aqua reassured me, as the girl came running back looking very happy.

"You're okay." She said hugging me. "And those monsters are gone now, thank you." I couldn't help but smile down at her.

"Anyway, thanks for helping us Mickey, I guess I owe you two now." I said sheepishly as the girl took my hand while in her other hand she had her flower.

"My name is Aqua, I train under Master Eraqus." Aqua said kneeling down to Mickey.

"And I'm Mickey, I used to be Yen Sid's apprentice. I came back to him for some more training." Mickey said as Aqua nodded in acknowledgement.

"I sense light within this girl, just like Anna. You think that's why they attacked her?"

"Wait a minute, what do you mean by light?" I asked as Aqua stared at me.

"You mean you haven't noticed?" Aqua asked as I shook my head. "There's a powerful light inside of you, similar to the princesses of heart, if not stronger. It must have to do with the fact you're the Destiny Keeper."

"Yep, I think ya might be absolutely right about both those things." Mickey said as I turned to look at him. "If you ask me, she must be somebody pretty extraordinary, just like Anna." The girl seemed to like being similar to me and smiled up at me as I smiled back.

"Yes, I'm quite certain she's someone we're supposed to protect, exactly like Anna. I'm sure she will do what ever it takes to keep her safe." Aqua said as she, Mickey, and the girl stared at me.

"Wait a minute, are you sure I can protect her?"

"Please?" I looked down to see the girl giving me the puppy dog look and I hugged her.

"Okay, I'll protect you."

"Yay!" Aqua laughed as I let go of the girl and we looked back to Mickey.

"Say Mickey, have you seen Ven? He wasn't there when I came to." Mickey shook his head.

"But I'm sure he's somewhere if we're here; don't give up hope." I nodded with a small smile on my face, Mickey's so nice. "Anyway, let's join forces." He said holding out his hand to Aqua. But before Aqua could even raiser her hand, the Star Shard in Mickey's pocket stared to activate. "Oh no, not now!" The three of us covered out eyes to shield it from the light and with a little chime, Mickey turned into a bouncing shooting star and started off but not before calling out 'I'll be okay! See ya real soon!'

"So that's what I looked like when the Star Shard activated." I said looking up at it. "It's a wonder how I didn't get sick."

"Here!" I felt a tug on my hand and looked to see the girl holding out her flowers to Aqua and me.

"Are these for us?" I asked as the girl nodded.

"I picked you some flowers, thank you for saving me." She said as Aqua and I took the flowers.

"Oh, they're lovely, you're so sweet."

"They're really pretty, thanks." I said, admiring the flowers, this is the first time someone has ever given me flowers as thanks and it feels good for a change.

"My name's Kairi, nice to meet you."

"Please to meet you Kairi, I'm Anna and this is my friend Aqua." I said as Aqua nodded.

"Kairi, about that light…"

"Kairi!" We looked to see an old woman who was undoubtedly Kairi's grandmother.

"Oh grandma!" Kairi called out, ready to go with her grandmother.

"Wait, Kairi, just a minute…" Kairi turned to Aqua as she raised two fingers to Kairi's necklace. When she did this the necklace glowed slightly with a pure light. "I just cast a magic spell on you. One day when you're in trouble the light within you will lead you to the light of another. Someone to keep you safe if Anna can't be there."

"Thanks!" Kairi said but the looked to me. "Does this mean I'll never see you again?" She looked really sad about this and I shook my head.

"Lets make a promise then." I held out my pinky to her as she stared at it. "This is called a pinky promise, it binds our promise with the red string of fate so that I'll have to keep my promise or I'll have to swallow a thousand needles." Well, I hope not to swallow a thousand needles.

"Okay, what'll you promise?" Kairi said, linking our pinkies.

"I promise to come see you again and we'll be best friends then." I said as Kairi smiled.

"Forever?"

"Yep." I said as Kairi's face lit up with the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"Okay, but you've got to keep that promise or you'll have to swallow a thousand needles." Kairi said and ran off to her grandmother.

"There you are, its time to go."

"'kay! Oh." Kairi turned and waved to us. "Bye, make sure you come back to keep your promise, Anna!" Kairi called as we waved back out before walking away with her grandmother hand in hand. "Hey, grandma?"

"Hm, what is it dear?"

"Can you tell me that story?"

"Again, dear?"

"Please?" Even Kairi's grandmother couldn't resist Kairi's cuteness.

"Very well, dear." She said as Kairi giggled in happiness. "Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of the light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves and darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived, in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It'll the world we live in now, but the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open, and the true light will return. So, listen child, even in the deepest darkness there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away." It truly was a heart-warming story and it's hard to believe that someday that story will come true. The light within the darkness, I wonder if…

"Kairi… something tells me, we didn't run into her by accident." Aqua said looking at the flowers she gave us.

"Yep, Kairi really is something else." I said as Aqua turned to look at me with a certain look in her eyes.

"Anna, what is Kairi? You act as if you'll see her again."

"I _will_ see her again, Aqua. She's one of the princesses of heart after all." I said as Aqua stared at me with wide eyes and back to where Kairi walked away with her grandmother and back at me. "What, its true." I said as Aqua shook her head with a slight smile on her face.

"Lets keep looking, Ven and Terra should be around here somewhere."

"Right." Sadly, our cheerful time ended thanks to the Unversed again, a large flying Unversed that reminded me of a helicopter to be accurate.

"Unversed, it never ends!"

"Hurry before it gets away!" I said and we ran back to the gardens and made our way up a different flight of stairs that lead of a broken metal door that wasn't there before. We managed to get there to see Terra already there but when we arrived so did a certain blonde boy.

"Ven!"

"Terra, Aqua, Anna!" We looked up at the sky to see three different Unversed but they began to combine into one, very powerful Unversed.

"Strike the arms and legs first!" I yelled aiming a few blizzard spells at the legs. "We need to weaken it piece by piece!"

"Right!" Aqua joined me in casting spells while Ven and Terra went on the offensive and started slashing at the different body parts. We still had problems though; when the Unversed separated it separated us making it easier to pick us off. 'We're gonna lose if this keeps up!' I thought dodging a laser beam. 'I need that light power or we'll end up gone!'

_Then call it up_. I jumped back and managed to get out of the way as the legs of the Unversed tried to ram me_. It's about time you learned about your light, now use it!_

"How?" I asked but I didn't have time for an answer. Ventus was hit hard and fell to the ground and the Unversed made returned to its normal single form. Terra and Aqua looked worn out and the Unversed was slowly making its way to Ven. "No!" I thought of Ven, Terra and Aqua. I don't want to see them hurt! They're my closest friends!

_That's it, think of your friends and the light will help you!_ I heard Lunar yelling in my ears as I ran toward the Unversed. _It may not be your true light but it's still a light! So use my spell!_

"Lunar Light!" I yelled and the light ball came shooting out of Lunar and hitting the Unversed hard.

"Anna, how did you do that?" Ventus asked as I helped him up.

"Never mind that, Let's go Aqua!" I yelled, charging at the Unversed for a final blow.

"Terra!"

"Ven, now!"

"C'mon!" Aqua and I were the first to land a blow, Aqua attacking from above and me from the side. Terra and Ven worked together to hit a double diagonal on the Unversed, ultimately destroying it.

"Got 'im." Terra said as we ran to meet with Ven.

"We make a good team." Aqua said, happy to be fighting along side her friends again.

"Sure do."

"You know it." Ven and I said as we looked at each other while Terra and Aqua laughed and soon we joined it. Ever since that night, the four of us haven't shared a laugh so I'm glad we've gotten this chance.

"What was that spell you did, Anna?" Aqua asked, looking at my keyblade.

"I think its spell that is powered by the light inside me." I said, feeling that warm feeling again. "I think it works by thinking of the people that are most important to me or people I need to protect. I'm still trying to understand it." Ventus looked happy that we finally figured out what that light was but I still feel like there's more to it. Lunar did say that it wasn't my true light. I wonder what that means…

"Oh yeah!" Ven said and pulled out four tickets labeled 'Disney Town' from his pocket. "I got you these tickets."

"Thanks Ven but what are they?" I asked, taking mine.

"Life time passes to Disney Town. He said to," Ven said handing out the tickets to Terra and Aqua, "he said to take two grown-ups and a sister."

"You mean us?" Aqua said as I laughed.

"Aw, I didn't know you thought of me as a sister."

"Hey, get off." Ven struggled as I hugged him.

"Listen to me, Ven… we need to get you home." Aqua said, returning to her mission.

"It's okay, Aqua." Ven said looking to me. "Trust me, that guy in the mask is history. He'll never bad-mouth Terra or try to hurt Anna again." At this Terra looked shocked and gripped Ven shoulder.

"You saw the boy in the mask? Both of you?" He looked to me, concern was written all over his face.

"Well, yes." I said, timidly. I never liked it when Terra was mad.

"Vanitas…" Aqua looked at Terra then looked at me but I shook my head.

"Ven, you let Aqua take you home. I'll keep watch over Anna."

"What?"

"No way, I wanna go with you guys. I already promised to keep Anna safe." Ven said as I looked to him.

"You can't. We have a dangerous task ahead of us, I don't want you to get hurt, and Anna needs someone strong to protect her from the boy in the mask. That light power may not be enough."

"Wait, what do you mean by that? Are you saying I can't take care of myself?" I asked as Terra shook his head.

"Sorry Anna, but you're the Destiny Keeper and a target of the Unversed. You need to be more careful." Terra said patting my head but it didn't feel like Terra. It felt like the hand of a stranger rather and a person who's like a brother. And how am I a target for the Unversed?

"And what is this dangerous task Terra?" Aqua butted in as Terra removed his hand. "It doesn't sound like the what the Master told you to do."

"Aqua…" I whimpered, feeling the tension in the air.

"It might be a different route but I'm fighting the darkness." Terra said calmly but I'm sure he doesn't know the danger he's putting himself in.

"I'm not so sure." Aqua added as Ven and I looked from one to the other. "I've been to the same worlds as you and I've seen what you've done. You shouldn't put yourself too close to the darkness."

"Aqua!" I cried, this was way too far now.

"Listen to yourself, Aqua." Ven said positively shocked by our friend's words. "Terra would never…"

"You mean you've been spying on me?" Terra accused, staring at his female friend. "Is that what he said to do? The Master's orders?"

"He was only…"

"Aqua…" Ven said, his hopes of this being lies were fading fast.

"I get it." Terra said turning away.

"Terra…"

"Just stay put!" I stopped right in my tracks at Terra's forcefulness. "I'm on my own now, all right?"

"Terra, please!" Aqua pleaded as Terra walked away from them. "The master has no reason to distrust you, really! He was just worried." Still Terra kept walking away from us and a sudden wave of loneliness filled me. This is the start, everything will fall apart only to be pieced together in the end to only have tragedy.

"You're awful, Aqua." Ventus said as I looked at the ground, not wanting to look at Aqua at the moment.

"So now you know the truth, but the Master loves Terra, and you know that too." Aqua said as I shook my head. Things are so confusing now.

"Were you also 'ordered' to take me home?" Ven asked but her silence as she turned her head away was answer enough. "Aqua… now that you're a keyblade master, you've let it go to your head."

"Lets go find Terra, Ven." Ventus nodded and we ran off to catch up with Terra.

"Ven, are you angry with me too?" I asked as we walked through the waterway.

"No, you helped me without the Master's orders and I'm sure Terra knows that too. Its just Aqua…"

"Aqua's just doing her job, she promised Master that she would return with Terra and when she does he'll have what it takes to be a master as well." I said but Ven still seemed upset. "Come on, or we'll lose Terra."

"Right." We ran as fast as we could, bypassing all the Unversed along the way. It was only till we reached the castle town that we stopped as a man dressed in blue robes, a pointed blue hat, and a long white beard came out. It was Merlin, the wizard from the Sword in the Stone.

"And just as I thought, the third comes with the second." Merlin said as he looked at me. "The book's inside if you want a look." With that Merlin returned to his house and I turned to Ventus.

"What was all that about?"

"Not sure but you can look through the book if you'd like." Ven said and I nodded and walked inside the house. The room was similar to the one Merlin will have in a few years time and on a table was the book I knew would be there. Winnie the Pooh and his friends locked in their own world but soon that world will shatter and be put back together again. I opened the book and a strange warm feeling filled me. It was good feeling, perfect for relieving the bad feeling of what happened a few minutes ago. It felt like when I used Lunar Light. 'Maybe this is the light she meant.' I thought but shook my head. 'No way, too simple.' At least everything was in order, then when I return for the next game I'll have to put it back together. I walked out to see Ven waiting for me.

"You actually waited for me." I said as Ven nodded.

"It's not like I'd ditch you. We're friends after all, the only one I can count on now." He said and I couldn't help but smile before taking his hand.

"Come on, let go catch up with Terra." He nodded and we made our wait to the Central Square. But when we got there, we saw a young boy about ten, with grayish black hair and wearing a lab coat, surrounded by Flood Unversed.

"Run!" Ven yelled as we ran to defend him. He didn't seem sure he wanted to run away but he did anyway.

"Magnet!" I yelled casting my spell to attract the Unversed into a single area as Ven and I attacked. During the battle, I spent most of it trying to use spells normally again to some success, at least I can slightly control the Lunar Light spell.

"Why did you do that Magnet spell, Anna?" Ventus asked when the battle ended.

"Because that big Unversed that looked like a balloon would have exploded if we didn't defeat it like we did and I don't want to have any burns." I said as Ven stared at me.

"If you know how to defeat the Unversed why are you so annoyed with them?"

"They just annoy me, well all accept the Floods; they're cute." I said as Ventus laughed while the boy came walking up to us. "Hey, are you alright? Those things didn't follow you, did they?" The boy just shook his head and I finally got to have a look at him. It was Zexion before he was turned into a Nobody; the way his hair was only covering one eye was a clear sign.

"Ienzo, where are you? Answer me!" We turned to see a man dressed in a white lab coat with long dark blonde hair behind us but turned when he noticed the boy, Ienzo. I know by his voice who he was and I didn't like him. It's Vexen before he became a Nobody and like his Nobody, he was interested in science too; I think his name is Even. "Ah there you are. Did I warn you not to wonder off, child?" He said as Ienzo walked up to him then looked to us. "I see we owe you both our thanks."

"It was nothing, we were just helping." I said as the Even gave me a creepy smile, one that spelled he wanted to experiment.

"We have done our best to raise the boy since his poor parents aren't here to do it." Even said in a low voice. I think this might have been to make sure Ienzo wouldn't get upset about his lost parents.

"Oh, you're on your own then, huh?" Ven said a little depressed as I looked up at Even.

"Excuse me, can you tell us if you've seen our friend. He's a tall guy with dark brown hair and has a crest similar to the one we have come by here, have you seen him?" I asked politely.

"Hm, perhaps I did see him in the Outer Gardens. Just follow this road." Even said and I nodded.

"Okay, thank you sir." I said with a small bow.

"No, thank you both, for keeping Ienzo out of harms way." Even said calmly but there was still something creepy about him. "And…well, let's say I have a feeling we are destined to cross paths again." Ven and I looked at each other, confused. Ven was confused on what he meant and I was confused on how he knew about this. He'll be seeing me in Castle Oblivion and someone similar to Ven ten years from now; how could he possibly know about it now? Did he have connections to Master Xehanort as well, then again I really don't like him very much so I'll be glad to see him go. With that the two left leaving both of us very confused.

"Let's hurry, we don't want to lose Terra." I said breaking the silence as Ven nodded. So we ran down the stairs, through a small waterway, and to the Outer Garden just time to see Terra.

"Terra!"

"Hey, wait up!" I yelled as he stopped to look at us as we ran up to him, stopping just in time to stop right in front of him.

"Did you have to run so fast?" I gasped, I'm not good at long distance running; I'm better with sprinting.

"Take us with you!" Ven said desperately.

"Preferably with not a lot of running involved. I think I lost a couple pounds being with Ventus." I said nearly getting enough air in my lungs as Ven laughed at me.

"I can't do that, Ven. I can only take Anna." Terra said as Ven looked shocked at this.

"Why not?" Ven asked completely depressed.

"Yeah, and why do I have to be the only one to travel with you?" I said folding my arms. It's not like Terra to be so protective of me. He would have loved to take Ventus along for the trip and I know Master Xehanort planted a lie in his brain but what did Master Xehanort say to make him want to keep an eye on me.

"I just…" Terra said, trying to find the words to explain his actions and I can tell he was really thinking because he doesn't want us to know what's really going on or at least what he believes is going on. "When I really need you, Ven, I know you'll be there and keep Anna safe." Ven seemed pleased by this and I was a little happy too. The Terra I knew was still there deep down and Master Xehanort can't do anything about it.

"Well, why wouldn't I? You're my friend." Ven said as I nodded.

"I may not like the whole protecting thing but I'm gonna stay by Ven no matter what." I said as Terra smiled at me, so Master Xehanort didn't plant the idea of me being an enemy; that's good. Terra seemed to think for a bit before looking back at us.

"Yeah, you're right." He said looking to us. "Thanks guys."

"Any time." I said with a small smile. Terra nodded and patted his protective pad, activating his armor, jumping onto his glider, and flew off. "Man, that guy keeps going and going." I said as Ven nodded by my side.

"We'd better tell Aqua."

"Huh?" But I didn't really get much choice because Ven grabbed my hand and dragged me back to the Central Square. When we got there, we saw Aqua just standing there; obviously just finishing her fight with Vanitas. I wonder what he told her before he vanished, with my arrival I'm sure all the lines are much different now.

"Aqua!" Ven called as we ran up to her.

"Ven, Anna!"

"Boy, are we glad you're still here." I said as Aqua stared at me.

"Were you able to find him?"

"Yeah, but…he's gone." Ven said looking sad as I placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Right." Aqua said looking away. "Then I can't stay here."

"Let us go with you, Aqua." Ven said regaining his happy air.

"No, Ven." Aqua said, finally looking at us but this time with a stern look. "Do as I say and go home. If not, Anna, take him home."

"What?" Why dump this on me? I let him come with me because he needs the exposure rather than being locked up in that castle all his life. Ven, returned to his state of slight depression now that both of his closest friends are leaving him behind. The only one who hasn't told him to go home is me; but I didn't want to tell him to go home. He was having so much fun and learning a bit as he went. But the thing that stopped me most was the disappointment for Ven if I tell him to go home.

"Why won't you let me?"

"I don't want to put you in harms way." Aqua said and placed a comforting hand on Ven's other shoulder. "You understand?" Ven just grabbed my hand and held it tightly as Aqua let go to activate her armor and left.

"Ven, you wanna sit down?" He nodded, looking really depressed. So we sat us against the wall near the flowers as Ven took out a wooden sword. "What's that?"

"Terra's old practice sword, he gave it to me a long time ago." Ven said swinging it slightly. "Terra, Aqua, and I would practice all the time and when my sword got too roughed up, he gave me his."

"You guys must've been tight."

"Yeah, I just wonder what's happening to us." Ven said as he started flipping the wooden keyblade. But then he fumbled and it landed at the feet of a boy passing by and picked it up. I couldn't help gasp as I saw who it was. It was Axel, well soon to be, when he was younger and still human; he's real name is Lea. Next to him was another familiar face but much younger and a lot nicer; Saix but here he's called Isa.

"This yours?" Lea said looking at Ven who just nodded, not really wanting to talk to anyone.

"Lea we don't have time for this." Isa said a little inpatient

"Lighten up, Isa. It'll only take a sec." Lea said walking up to us. "You still play with toy swords, that's cute." He handed it to Ven who just glared at him for his comment as Lea tossed it. "Now this right here, Tada!" He pulled out what seemed to be a version of his chakrams. "Whaddaya think?"

"Not a whole lot."

"Are those plastic?" I asked as Lea pouted slightly.

"You're just jealous. I'm Lea, got it memorized." He said looking at us. "What's your name?"

"Ventus." Ven said without so much as a single emotion in his voice.

"I'm Anna, nice to me you and your toys." I said as Lea glared at me but I could see Isa smile slightly.

"Okay, Ventus. Let's fight!" Lea said at random and even I stared at him. I knew he was blunt but seeing it in person is so weird.

"Fight? Why would I wanna do that?"

"You scared of losing?" Lea teased as I shook my head. "C'mon." He jumped back ready for a fight now. "Hope you're ready!"

"Is he always like this?" I asked Isa as he sighed but gave a nod. It took only a few seconds for Ven to grow back his smile and face Lea with his wooden sword.

"Yeah! Now we're talkin'."

"You're gonna be sorry." Ven said now ready for a friendly fight.

"I call next fight!" I said as Ven and Lea started their fight. It didn't take long for Ven to push Lea to his limit so within only three minutes Lea was on the ground panting while Ven didn't even break a sweat.

"You…had enough? 'Cause I'm willing to…call it a draw if you are." Lea said panting for breath.

"Huh?" Ven said but a sudden smirk grew on his face. "Right…"

"And the winner is Ventus!" I called out as Lea glared at me.

"Hey it's a draw, right Isa?" Lea said looking to his best friend for support.

"From where I stood, the only thing you drew was a big 'L' on your forehead for 'Loser,' 'Lame,' Laughable'…" Isa said walking up to his fallen friend.

"Wha- isn't this the part where ya…cheer me up or something?" Lea said looking up at his friend. " 'You're just havin' a bad day' or 'that's what you get for pullin' your punches!' Some friend."

"Oh, you mean I was supposed to lie." Isa said and I couldn't help but laugh at this. What the heck happened to him to turn him into such a jerk when he became a Nobody?

"Ya see what I gotta put up with?" Lea said lying down, his hands behind his head and looked to Ven and me. "Sure hope you guys don't have friends like him." Ven started to laugh and before we knew it all of us were laughing. Man, laughing is just as contagious as yawning.

"Lea, we have to go."

"Okay."

"What, leaving already but I wanna fight too." I whined. I've always wanted to see what fighting Lea was like ever since I arrived in this universe.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll fight some day and I'll be way better then. After all, we're friends now." Lea said as I nodded. Boy, if only he knew. He's like one of the most awesome characters in the games. "Get it memorized."

"Okay, Lea." Ven said with a nod too.

"Sure thing, I'm sure I won't forget." I said as Lea grinned at me before walking away and started talking with Isa. "Man, now I see why he chooses the weapon he has when he's part of the organization."

"Huh?" Ventus asked looking to me. "What's that?"

"Can't tell," I said placing a finger to my lips but I think the effect was ruined with the smile on my face, "it's a secret." Ven just laughed and looked up at the sky.

"Must be nice…" Ven said as I stared at him, "knowin' who you're friends are."

"Wait does that mean you don't think of me as a friend?" I asked, slightly offended and slightly teasing.

"No, its just Terra and Aqua." Ven said as I took his hand.

"They're just going through a rough time, we'll patch things up. You'll see." I said as Ventus nodded. "Now then, let's keep going to new worlds."

"But Aqua…"

"No buts, you still need more friends and see more places. Besides, you're my friend and I'll be turned into goat before that happens. Besides, she never said when to take you home." I said as Ventus smiled at me.

"Thanks Anna." I nodded and tugged on him slightly.

"Come on, let keep going."

"Right." I knew these times with my friends are limited but I'm going to make the best of it while I still can. I'll find out more about this 'true light' and maybe it can help me protect my friends.

* * *

><p>Crystal: Well that was chapter 6. Man, I've got a lot of work to do. At least the summer is coming up soon. Well, hope you like it.<p>

Blair: CRYSTAL!

Crystal: Shoot! (Runs Away)


	7. Chapter 7: Disney Town

Crystalmaiden62 get cornered by Blair.

Crystal: Now Blair, be reasonable.

Blair: Not until you start updating my stories!

Crystal: Anna, help!

Anna: Seriously Blair, calm down. At least she's trying to work on your story.

Blair: I know that, but your story is getting updated really quickly.

Anna: Not for long.

Blair: What?

Crystal: I'll explain it to you later but first the disclaimers.

Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Disney characters. I only own Anna and please no flames.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Disney Town<p>

Thankfully, we didn't have to fly far to find another world and a very fun world at that. It on my top five list of worlds to go to while here in this dimension. For one thing, there really wasn't much fighting there and there were games to play; it's basically a world where relaxing and having fun was the most important thing.

"Come on Ven, hurry up!" I called to him as I zoomed for the planet.

"What's got you excited Anna! I've never seen you like this before!" Ven shouted for the sound of our engines.

"That's Disney Town, a place of fun and games so let go have a day off." I said and we rushed toward the planet. That probably wasn't the best idea because I nearly crash landed while Ven, who was going slower than me, landed smoothly.

"Are you okay, Anna?" Ven asked helping me up.

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't have done that." I said as Ven sighed. We walked to the town square to see it empty. "That's odd, there should be more people around."

"Tada!" Suddenly, a large figure dressed in white jumped a few feet in front of us and I grabbed Ven in fright, not that I'm scared or anything he just caught me by surprise. It's the fact that I know it's Pete, the soon to be henchman of Maleficent, was wearing such an absurd get up that really doesn't work with me. Not to mention his acting a hero doesn't fit him one bit. "Wearin' the mask of peace and hope, come to fearless defender and hero of this town! It is me- Captain Justice!" With that he struck a weird pose and Ven and I looked at each other both confused and speechless.

"Huh? Umm…" Was all Ven could say but did better than me; all I did was open my mouth and did a good imitation of a goldfish out of water.

"Young children! Do my hero-senses detect that you got trouble? Just say the word, and Captain Justice will make your problems disappear!" Pete asked coming toward us. If it wasn't for the fact that he was only doing this for a prize I would've been really freaked out. Pete doesn't do squat unless its for himself.

"Wh-who, us?" Ven asked as Pete nodded. "We're just trying to make some friends." Ven said but shook his head. "Never mind, forget it." At least Ven was smart enough to know when to not talk to people.

"Don't be intimidated by my magnificence. Go on spit it out. Then remember to vote Captain J." It's not his magnificence that's intimidating; nothing about him is intimidating to begin with.

"Hey, what do you mean by vote?" I asked, suspicious.

"Oh! Well, uh, forget that. How can I help? That's the only reason I'm here." Pete said trying to take back his words but I knew he wasn't helping us just to be a good Samaritan. I wasn't really bent of sticking around near Pete but Ven seemed to be thinking of a way to get him off our backs in a nice way.

"I know! Tell me about your town. Everything's so festive. Is it always like this?" Ven said and I knew he really meant this. I forgot to tell him about the festival.

"Huh? That's it-nothin' else?"

"We're new in town." I pointed out as Pete nodded.

"Well, the festivities are on account of the Dream Festival," Pete said turning away and walking slightly but I knew this had a reason, "which is why I've made sure there's carnival stuff all over town."

"Really, like what?" Ventus asked now excited, come to thing of it there aren't any carnivals in the Land of Departure so this'll be his first.

"Ho-ho, you gotta see for yourselves." Pete said crossing is arms but I couldn't see his expression. "Wouldn't be much of a dream if I just told ya."

"Right, thanks."

"Come on Ven, let's go." I said tugging on his hand. I can't wait to start playing.

"And kids, don't you go forgettin' Captain Justice is the one who solved all your problems. That you be Justice with a J!" Pete said turning to us with this determined look in his eyes.

"Sure, I guess…" I said not really convinced.

"We got it Captain Justice." Ven said weakly as we looked at each other. Now he was really uncertain about this guy too, thank goodness.

"Aww, phooey! This stinks! Now we can't open the ice cream shop!" A kid's voice said and Pete instantly perked up. We looked to see Huey, Dewey, and Louie with Queen Minnie in front of contraption near the stage.

"Trouble? Rescue is on the way!" Rescue, what rescue? All they said was something was wrong with the machine. He didn't have to go so far as to say rescue, help would have been just fine.

"A festival, huh? Maybe we can make some new friends." Ven said crossing him arms.

"Yeah but I think we should help those kids. That guy doesn't seem to be the most patient cat on the block." I said as Ven looked at me confused.

"What do you mean, he was helping us."

"My friend, there's still a lot you need to know." I said, placing my arm over Ventus's shoulders. "He obviously wanted something from us if he mentioned vote and even went so far as to make sure we get the word 'justice' right."

"I guess." Ven said looking a little disappointed. Not good.

"Hey, don't worry. Let's go help out those kids. If there's one thing I've learned working together can build friendships." I said as Ven smiled.

"Okay." I nodded and we went over to the group around the machine. Pete was the first person to notice us.

"Well, if it ain't the kids Captain Justice saved." Pete said as they looked to us. "'Fraid you'll have to get in line. I'm working on another catastrophe here for these fellahs Huey, Dewey, and Louie, my good friends."

"Now I'd hardly call it a catastrophe." Minnie interrupted.

"Yeah, all we were tryin' to do was make our special recipe ice cream." Huey added to Minnie's testimony.

"And we had a little trouble." Dewey said.

"Come on it's not really a big deal." Louie said, trying to make Pete see sense.

"I'm 100% positive you're the victims of sabotage!"

"Why would anyone want to sabotage a group of kids ice cream shop?" I asked crossing my arms. Where does Pete come up with these things?

"She's right, you're not even close! Quit makin' stuff up." Dewey ordered, a little put off by Pete's exaggeration.

"It's just the ice cream machine," Louie said as we looked at it.

"Unca Scrooge left it for us but we can't figure out how it works 'cause it's so complicated." Huey said as I thought for a minute. It did seem hard to handle, the only reason why it seemed so easy on the game wasn't because there wasn't as many buttons to press. But looking at it now, there're two keyboards someone will have to use. Maybe there's a way to get around it.

"Aw, we're sorry Queen Minnie." Dewey said looking at bit disappointed. "We wanted you to be the first to try our special recipe ice cream."

"Oh boys, it was very sweet of you to think of me." Minnie said, humble and kind as she is. No wonder she and Mickey got together.

"We tried."

"Say no more. Leave it to me- one bowl of ice cream comin' right up!" Pete said, looking really confident.

"You're just gonna make a mess. Leave it alone Pete!" Dewey argued as he and his siblings glared at the rather large and fat cat.

"That's Captain Justice!" He yelled and I got in front of them.

"There wasn't any need to yell at them!" I yelled back as he stared at me. I turned to the three and kneeled down.

"Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine."

"Thanks." I smiled but glared at Pete as he pushed Louie aside.

"Hey, watch it!" I yelled but he ignored me. "What a jerk."

"You said it" Ven said with a nod, walking up to me as Pete struggled to get on the machine.

"This'll be interesting." I said and walked up to Pete. "Aren't you going to at least read the manual first?"

"Argh! Who needs it." He said and I took a couple steps back.

"Why do I get the feeling you guys will be right." I said looking at the triplets. Of course, I know he'll make a mess but I have to keep that quiet since he'll be working for Maleficent soon. Within only three minutes, the stage was covered in scoops of ice cream.

"This machine is busted." Pete said, frustrated that he couldn't figure out the ice cream machine now beating it with his fist. "It just needs a good poundin'…"

"It does not!" Minnie said, now furious at Pete and so were the triplets.

"Hey, do you think we can give it a shot?" Ven asked as I nodded.

"No, if Captain Justice couldn't fix it, there ain't nothing you guys can do, kid." Pete said rudely as I crossed my arms.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try. At least we won't destroy the machine." I said as Huey nodded.

"Yeah, and better you guys than him." Huey said grabbing the instruction manual. "Here ya go, there are the directions for the machine." Reading it, it wasn't that complicated. It's like the in the game really accept there were a few changes. The white keys on the left side were for Dewey, the right white keys were for Louie, and the black keys on both sides were for Huey. There was only one problem though.

"How are the two of us gonna to fit?" I asked looking at Ven as he examined the chair.

"If we sit back-to-back it might work." Ven said lifting up the left keyboard and sat down. I looked and just shrugged.

"Well, I guess it's okay." I said walking over to the other side and sat with my back against his. It actually wasn't that bad, we made a great team with the musical ice cream makers and within a minute everything was working just find and we finished making our ice cream. The only down side was that it was uncomfortable since there was only a small amount of room for us to sit in if we shared other than that it was really fun. Of course, since the triplets wanted Minnie to taste it first they gave it to her to be our judge.

"Mmm, how yummy. What a wonderful treat!" Minnie cooed, I'm really glad she liked it. I didn't think we'd pull it off together as well as we did. "I don't think I've ever had such delicious ice cream. Thank you…uh, oh, oh dear." I forgot we didn't introduce ourselves.

"Oh, Ventus. Just Ven is fine." Ven said, realizing our mistake

"And my name is Anna, please to meet you, your majesty." I said with a small bow.

"Well, thank you, Ven, Anna but please, just call me Minnie." She said, happy to know our names.

"Way to go, you guys!" Huey cheered as his brother examined the ice cream machine.

"I see…we have to push this thingamajig the other way."

"Hey, I just got an idea!" Dewey said and it actually seemed like a light bulb went off inside his head. "We could let out customers make up their own favorite flavors of ice cream!"

"That's a pretty good idea." I thought out load as the triplets looked at me. "There's aren't many shops that do that so it'll make your place unique."

"Not with that machine!" I forgot Pete was still here, he seemed to have vanished while we were busy with the machine. Probably went off since he didn't think we could do it and just came to check if we pulled it off or not. "Well… those kids mighta got it to work this one time. But junk like that needs to get junked!"

"Don't you dare, Pete!" Minnie scolded as Ven and I got ready incase anything happened. Even the triplets looked ready for a fight and the prospect of going up against five to one wasn't good for him.

"Fine. But Captain Justice will return!" He roared and ran off.

"About 'Captain Justice' you said his name was Pete, right?" Ven asked, wanting some more answers.

"Yeah, he's the biggest troublemaker in town!"

"I bet he's just callin' himself Captain Justice 'cause he wants to win the Million Dreams Award." Dewey said, filling in a few gaps for Ven but adding another.

"What's the Million Dreams Award?"

"That's one of the Dream Festival events." Minnie answered. "Everyone votes for who they think is the town's most exemplary citizen."

"I get it, so that's what he meant by 'vote'." Ven said now understanding the whole thing.

"So he only helped us to get a few votes in. That's not good." I said shaking my head.

"And if ya win the award ya get a really cool prize." Louie said as I nodded.

"Oh, it's just a small token. Nothing elaborate." Minnie said modestly.

"Still, it's another reason why Pete must have gone through all this trouble just to get it." I said as the duck triplets nodded.

"The event is supposed to help us appreciate how much we all look out for each other every day. That's the spirit of the award" Minnie said and that was a big thing because if Pete's the biggest troublemaker in town, it's close to impossible for him to even win.

"Well, that sounds nice enough…" Ven thought out loud.

"Anna's right though. Pete just wants to get his grubby hands on the prize." Huey pointed out.

"And he knows that nobody's gonna vote for him if he puts his own name on the ballot!" Dewey added, speaking what was on my mind earlier.

"But nobody's fooled!" Louie cheered as the brothers shared a laugh.

"Wish somebody was looking out for us." Ven said and I grabbed his hand.

"Hey, we look out for each other and I'm sure Aqua and Terra will too. So cheer up, okay?" I said as Ven smiled at me and nodded. We didn't have much time to play around at the festival because the awards ceremony started within five minutes so we gathered at the stage with a few other familiar faces.

"Who do you think's gonna win this year's million dreams award?" Horace asked me as I shrugged.

"Boy oh boy, I hope it's the guy I voted for!"

"I voted for him, too!" Chip and Dale cheered from the ice cream machine.

"Now that we got so much business at the shop, maybe we'll be number one!"

"Wow, Unca Scrooge sure would be proud of us if we actually won!"

"Yeah, an I bet Unca Donald would be pretty surprised, too." The triplets said excitedly.

"Hello everyone and thank you for waiting." We looked up to the stage to see Minnie walking up with her right hand lady, Daisy the Duck. "Now, it's time to begin our main even of our Dream Festival: the Million Dreams Award presentation."

"Heh! Just skip to the part where you say my name. This is a shoe-in!" Pete gloated from his stop inside the gazebo.

"Oh, how very exciting! This year we have multiple winners." Minnie stated, rather pleasantly. "This years Million Dreams Award goes to… Ventus, Anna, Aqua, and Terra; all four of you." A roar of cheers came as everyone around us cheered for Ven and I.

"When were Aqua and Terra here?"

"They must've passed by after they left Radiant Garden." I pointed out as Ventus nodded.

"Whaddaya mean?" I turned and Ven pulled me out of the way just in time as a furious Pete came running at the stage and jumped on to confront Minnie. "There's gotta be a mistake. Everyone voted for Captain Justice, I made sure! Now, go on, Tell her!" I kind of feel sorry for Pete because no one bothered to defend his statement. Then again, he didn't anything really good; most people knew that he was only after the prize since he had to remind everyone to vote for him. "Better try the other one…"

"Other one?" Ven asked me as I shook my head with a look that I hoped said 'please don't ask me, it's just too painful'. Pete just ran behind the stage and came back within a second.

"The rouge racer, Captain Dark!" Okay, this guy can change fast than most girls and when I mean most I mean the one's who are shopping crazy. The costume itself is just a darker version of his Captain Justice outfit. And for that matter, wouldn't a rouge racer be a bad citizen?

"Pete, we counted the votes very carefully, Ventus, Anna, Aqua, and Terra won." Minnie stated to a still displeased Pete. "Oh Pete, I think you tried to do something good, but you were doing it for the wrong reasons and you went about it the wrong way. Still, a couple of citizens must have thought you had goodness in you, because you actually got a few votes. They knew you were looking out for them."

"Big whoop! I don't need their lousy votes. Just cough up my prize!" Pete said making a grab for Minnie.

"Pete!" Minnie yelled and he faltered slightly. "They voted for you because they believe in you and care about you. How could you look down on that? I've tried to forgive a lot of things you've done, but this it too much. Now you've finally crossed the line." Minnie, though small as she is, still is the queen; something Pete can't seem to grasp.

"Like that matters to me. Besides, what are you gonna do about it?" Pete said, confidently.

"Ha! I'm going to let you cool off for a while. Guards!" Minnie ordered and six brooms came and got onto the stage. Poor Pete didn't stand a chance.

"W-wait, what?" Pete asked as the brooms began surrounding him and began lifting him up and carry him away.

"I kind of feel sorry for him, it must be humiliating to be carried off like that in front of everyone like that." I whispered to Ven as he nodded.

"Now, shall we continue the ceremony?" Minnie said, as if Pete's interruption wasn't really big. I could almost feel an anime sweat drop on the back of my head. "Will the four winners, Ventus, Anna, Aqua, and Terra, please come up and join me on the stage."

"Let's go Anna!" Ven cheered taking my hand and we walked up onto the stage but like in the game, Aqua and Terra already left.

"Oh dear, it looks like our other two winners couldn't make it here to be with us today." Minnie said, noticing our two friends weren't there.

"They both already left." Ven said looking very disappointed.

"Don't worry, we probably just missed them by a hair. I'm sure we'll run into them soon." I said as Ven cheered up a little.

"Perhaps you two would accept the award on their behalf." Minnie said, looking up at us. "After all, you've been so kind to so many here at the Dream Festival. So now, I hereby present the Million Dreams Award as a token of how much you matter to us. Congratulations!" With that, everyone in the audience cheered for us and it felt good to be acknowledged for doing something good.

"Thank you very much everyone." I said with a slight bow as Ven looked a bit happier by this as well.

"And as an extra treat, we've created something special, two ice cream flavors just for you two." She held out two ice cream blows, one very familiar but the other was new. "Double Crunch Ice Cream and Choco Swirl Ice Cream!" Wow, I honestly didn't expect to get an ice cream flavor. Sure, Ven's was cool with her strawberry ice cream with Mickey Mouse pants surrounded by sweet fruits with chocolate keyblades, Mickey ears, and a small crown in a bowl but I like mine. The Choco Swirl was in a waffle cup with a single scoop of a swirled vanilla and chocolate ice cream surrounded by whip cream, two keyblades made out of milk and white chocolate, white chocolate Mickey ears, and a fancy milk chocolate crown. All in all, it may not be colorful but it's chocolate and it is my Disney ice cream dream; plus it came with a spoon.

"Oh my, I wish I had my own ice cream flavor." Horace said as Ventus and I took a bit out of our ice creams.

"What's it taste like?"

"Go on, try it!" Chip and Dale said as we looked to Minnie to see if it was okay but she nodded and we each took a bite of our ice creams. Oh my good, it's so good. The chocolate and vanilla ice cream is good, but add the whip cream and the white chocolate makes everything perfect. Sure it's bad for my health if I don't exercise but one thing about being a keyblade user, when fighting we lose a lot of calories.

"What do you think?" Minnie asked.

"Mmm, wow! It's great!" Ven cheered as I nodded.

"It's absolutely perfect!" I cheered taking another bite as Minnie chuckled.

"We're all very glad you're both enjoying it." Minnie said looking very pleased as the crowd cheered. After the ceremony, Ventus and I found a bench to sit on and we ate our ice creams and enjoyed the time we didn't have to fight Unversed. Still, our time didn't last long as we had to set out once more to catch up with Terra and Aqua. But at least this world was fun for both of us.

* * *

><p>Blair: What is this?<p>

Crystal: This is the Disney Town world. Mostly a mini game world. This is why I updated this chapter quickly. I think it might be the smallest chapters I've done. Well, until next time, when Anna and Ventus enter the Olympus Coliseum!


	8. Chapter 8: Olympus Coliseum

Crystalmaiden62 fell onto her bed, exhausted as Anna and Blair came in to check on her.

Anna: Are you alright?

Blair: And why do you smell like fur?

Crystal: I was doing this chapter at my aunts house with all her cats.

Anna: I thought you like cats.

Crystal: I do but there's a cat that hates me so I was at my wits end doing this chapter.

Blair: At least you were able to do this chapter though, right?

Crystal: That's true so first the disclaimer.

Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters and I most definitely don't own Soul Eater but I wish I did. I only own Anna, which I'm happy for so please don't flame me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Olympus Coliseum<p>

It didn't take us long to get to the next world, it was really like a hop away from Disney Town. We landed easily in the town near the coliseum in town and everything seemed quite.

"So Ven, how'd you like Disney Town?" I asked as Ventus smiled.

"I loved it, I just wish Aqua and Terra were there to enjoy it with us too." Ven said as I nodded.

"Me too, we need to plan a get together soon." I said looking up at the sky. "Still, as long as we're under the same sky I'm sure we'll see them soon." I didn't know if I can tell Ventus the truth that we may never get a chance for a get together like this for years but for now, I'll have to keep quiet. Maybe, if I can control this 'true light' I can save them.

"Huh?" Ven said as I shook my head.

"I'll tell you later." I said as he pouted.

"I wanna know now, Anna."

"I'll tell you soon, just wait a little okay." I said and Ven pouted, god he's like a kid brother. He was just about to say something when something came dashing behind us and we looked to see what looked like a short, fat faun using the wall a few feet away from us for support with his back facing up. It looked like he ran quickly and since he was out of shape he couldn't have gotten very far.

"Oy, the kid's relentless." The faun said as Ven and I approached him.

"Hey, whatcha doin' there?" Ventus asked before I could stop him. The poor guy screamed in fright and jumped to turn and confront us.

"I told ya, I'm booked solid. N-O spells forget it!" He yelled as I raised an eyebrow.

"Actually it spells 'no'." I said as the faun gave a good look at us.

"Huh? And who in Halicarnassus are you? Can't you see I'm busy?" The faun said, finally noticing us.

"Hey, Phil!" Ven and I turned to see a young man wearing a short toga and with red hair come running to us. "I'm all signed up! Phil!" Yes, it's Hercules and Phil, his trainer.

"All right, Herc, I hear ya! Now would ya keep it down already." Phil whispered not wanting to be noticed.

"Aha!" Ven and I turned again to see another young man in armor running up to them. This one wasn't from the movie but still is very he's familiar for any Final Fantasy VII fan.

"Beautiful…you happy now? You blew my cover!" Phil scolded with a slight scowl at Hercules as the guy came up to us.

"Okay, 'fess us. I asked around, and everybody says you're the guy. The trainer of Heroes!"

"True heroes!" Hercules added looking a bit concerned.

"Really? You can teach that?"

"Is that even possible?" I asked looking at Ven who looked excited.

"'Course he can. C'mon, Phil, please." The young man begged. "I really wanna be a hero."

"Look, we've been through this, I've got two words for you. Student teacher- ratio!" Phil said as I raised an eyebrow.

"One, two… um?" Ven counted on his fingers as I shook my head.

"That's three words." I said.

"I already go my hands full with this one. C'mon Herc." Phil said ignoring me.

"I'm low-maintenance, I swear!" The young man said as the two walked away but then the Unversed suddenly appeared.

"Unversed!"

"Here we go again." I said as Ven and I ran to fight the Unversed.

"Monsters, huh…" The young man then removed his sword from his back and went to get ready for a fight. "Hey Phil! Watch this! I'll show ya what I'm made of."

"And I'll help too!" Hercules said, not wanting to be out shined.

"Then what are we waiting for." I said, keyblade at the ready. As I fought against the Unversed using both light and normal spells; I think I'm getting the hang of this. Both Herc and the young man were both working hard to impress the trainer. Using their best moves to show off, it didn't take long for us to finish the battle; even Ventus was pulling out all the stops though why he was fighting so hard I'm not so sure. Maybe it was to burn the calories from the ice cream. "Man, that's the work out I needed. I knew that ice cream would get back at me." I said stretching and looking at the three guys. "You guys looked great out there."

"Thanks, Anna." Ven said with a small smiled as Hercules looked embarrassed though the young man looked proud.

"Well of course, I'm gonna be a hero one day." He said as Phil walked up to us.

"Okay… change of plans." He said looking to Hercules and the young man. "The Games are comin up. So, I'm gonna watch both of your matches the I'll decide which of you rookies I wanna train."

"Sweet! Thank you, thank you!" The young man said looking as if he became a god. "I'm gonna go sign up right now." With that he dashed off before anyone could said 'take off'.

"The Games, huh? Sounds like fun. Let's go too, Anna!" Ventus said as I nodded and almost dragged me off again.

"Sorry kids, Captain Eager there just took the last spot." Phil said as I gave a sigh.

"Man, that's no fun. And here I was, looking forward to burning off the calories from that ice cream earlier." I said, sure training was good but a tournament would have been a better exercise as well as a way to help me learn to use Lunar Light.

"I don't understand! Phil, I thought you were my trainer!" Hercules said looking absolutely devastated that his trainer would do this to him.

"You wanna be a true hero, Herc?" Phil asked turning his back to Hercules. "Then you're gonna hafta prove go out there and show me that everything I taught you so far is gonna pay off." Phil walked off but then stopped for a moment. "Oh… and no more trainin' sessions for a while. Wouldn't be fair if I helped you and not him." With that, he left a very worried Hercules.

"Hey, cheer up! So you gotta fight a couple of matches, no big deal." Ven said as Hercules looked at us, forgetting we were there. Don't really blame him though.

"Yeah, if you want we can help you train?" I offered with a small smile. "My name's Anna and this is my friend Ventus."

"You'd really do that?"

"Sure." Ven said with a nod.

"We can train together." I said as Hercules looked a lot more cheerful now.

"Thanks, Ventus, Anna. I'm Hercules. Herc for short." He said holding out his hand for us to shake.

"Just call me Ven. You're gonna do fine." Ven said shaking his hand.

"Everyone just call me Anna, I don't have a nickname." I said sheepishly as I shook Herc's hand and he laughed.

"Thanks. I'm gonna head over to the Coliseum and warm up. Meet me in the vestibule, okay?"

"Sure." I said as Hercules walked away.

"Well, you got your exercise you've been wantin'." Ven said as I nodded.

"Yes, now let's hurry I've always wanted to train with _the_ Hercules." I said with a smile as Ven stared at me.

"What?"

"Hercules is a myth character from an old story where I'm from and it'll be so cool to fight along side him." I said as Ven still looked confused. "You'll understand when you read more."

"What but there aren't books like the one from your would here." Ven whined and I did something I've always wanted to do.

"Fool!" I pointed my keyblade at him and he looked shocked. "You're living the legend so enjoy it while you can!" Ven just stared at me for a full second before I lowered my keyblade laughing my pants off. "Oh my god! That was so funny, no wonder why Excalibur does it so often! Glory to 'Soul Eater'!"

"What?" Ven asked completely confused now. "Are you feeling alright?"

"It's nothing, I just had a mini spazz moment. Nothing to worry about." I said as Ven looked worried.

"What was in that ice cream?" He asked as we made our way to the Coliseum to meet up with Herc. The training was harder than I originally thought; then again in the game I'm playing as either Ventus or the others and a lot stronger than me. The pots were harder to break with just hitting them for me and Herc made it seem easy with him attacking it with his fists. But this is to my benefit at least; I can practice my magic without worrying about the Unversed coming at me if my spells go wrong. I only used normal spells through out practice and attacked a few pots if needed and I'm finally getting a hold on doing normal spells again. I do feel I was getting stronger but I think I was just really tired after thirty minutes and fifty-three minutes either that or the ice cream got to me. Still I want to get stronger to help my friends as well as myself.

"This'll help me in the end." I muttered to myself attacking a couple more pots. "Blizzard!" I yelled and I thought I saw something different from my blizzard attack. It didn't feel cold but it did look like snow. Further more, it felt stronger than both my blizzard and Lunar Light attack. What was that?

"Hey, Anna." I turned to Ven who looked at the stands. I turned and saw Phil walking away. "What was that all about?"

"Guess he really cares even though he doesn't show it." I whispered to Ven who nodded. "But don't tell Herc just yet."

"Why?"  
>"Simple, how will he learn. This must be a test to see if he's worthy of being trained by Phil." I pointed out but Ven still looked confused.<p>

"Huh?" Ven said as I shook my head.

"Ven, this is why I'm glad you followed me. You most defiantly need this exposure." I said patting his shoulder.

"Hey guys, the games are going to start in a bit. We need to leave while they get ready." Hercules called to us, making to leave the stadium.

"Okay." I called out and we left to wait in the Vestibule with Herc. Herc stared at all the trophies on the wall and they did look cool. It would be so cool to have one like those some day.

"You want to become a true hero, huh?" My blonde friend said trying to start a conversation.

"More than anything." Hercules said and there was a sort of determined glow when he said this. "See, my father is Zeus, the King of the gods up on Mount Olympus."

"Whoa! Herc, you're a god?" Ventus asked shocked as I gave a sigh.

"Ventus, if he was a god would he really be here fighting to be a true hero? Gods are already heroes to begin with. At least I think they are." I said as Ven stared at me with an, 'oh yeah' look on his face while I turned back to Herc. "Something must have happened to him to make him need to be a true hero."

"Yeah, you're right about that Anna." Hercules said looking a bit sad. "When I was a baby, somebody stole me from my parents, and figured out how to take away my godhood."

"So this true hero thing will help you become a god again?" Ven asked as Herc nodded.

"It's the only way I can become a god again." He said looking at the trophies on the walls. "If I become a true hero, I can rejoin my father and go back to Olympus."

"Wow…"

"And here I though we had a lot of pressure." I said rubbing the back of my head. I mean, sure we had to keep the worlds in check and I have to make sure everything happens the way they should but he had to try and be a god again and he didn't even know about his destiny as a god.

"But what about you guys?" Herc said turning to us. "How come you're here?"

"We… we're just trying to make some friends." Ven said looking a bit sad.

"Ven, we just made one." I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Anna's right, we're already friends, aren't we?" Herc said as I nodded.

"You bet." Ven said nodding as I went to sling my arm over Herc's shoulders, which was a bit hard seeing as he's taller than me.

"One of the rules of friendship, you can't help but make friends after training with them for a while in a competitive yet fun way." I said waving my finger as Herc and Ven laughed.

"Hey." We turned to see the young man from earlier walking up to us.

"You ready for this, boys?" I asked looking from the young man to Herc.

"You bet."

"Yeah."

"All right, you bunch of rookies. It's time we go over the rules of the Games, so listen up." I turned and moved out of the way so Phil could speak to Herc and the young man. "All the matches are divided into two brackets one for the East and one for the West. The winners from each bracket go head-to-head in the championship match. Now, I signed you two for the West 'cause they already got a heavy-httin' contender there cleanin' up over there in the East bracket. And if you wanna beat him you're gonna haft hustle in there." Both the young men nodded, ready to fight for the right of the best trainer. "Now move those sandals." The three walked to the stadium and Ven and I looked at each other.

"Heavy-hitting contender?" Ven then gave me a look that clear said one thing.

"No Ven, I'm not telling you who it is." I said rubbing my head. "Just because someone said it's a heavy-hitting contender doesn't mean its Terra. For all we know it could be someone else. I mean, the Unversed are a part of this tournament so it could be a strong one."

"Seriously, will they be alright?"

"It should be, it's in a controlled environment so it should be save I think." I said but Ven didn't look fully convinced. "What?"

"C'mon, Ven, Anna!"

"Oh, okay!" Ven said and we ran to the stadium to get some good seats. The fights were actually pretty cool. I mean, sure I'm so used to fighting now and I played the game and watched them was awesome but this is pretty cool. I mean, in the game they only had screen shots but now I get to see the real fight. Now I'm cheering for Herc like it was a pro football game. I really wish I could fight like that on my own some day, without needing anyone to protect me. Soon, before I knew it and before I could lose my voice, it was time for the final match of the East Bracket.

"You did it Herc!" I cheered as Ven and I walked up to him and Phil.

"Guess we made it."

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to you, Anna, Ven." Herc said looking pleased and relieved.

"Good! The other kid'll be happy to hear that." Phil said looking up at Herc a little put out.

"No! I need you most of all Phil! How else am I gonna become a hero?" Herc backtracked; worried he might lose his real trainer.

"Hmph! 'Bout time ya got it!" Phil said still looking slightly offended and walked out of the stadium as the young soldier came to Herc.

"Whoever wins, no hard feelings." He said holding out his hand for Herc to shake.

"Course not, holdin' a grudge wouldn't be very heroic." Herc said as I shook my head.

"Since when did you become a hero?" I asked as Herc gave me a sheepish smile.

"She's right, you're not a hero yet." The young man said and Herc laughed. It's nice to see competitors behaving in such a way; most people usually don't have that in my family. They're so competitive they'll try and crush the other till they start crying.

"True." Herc agreed and they walked into the ring. The fight began and I instantly was reminded of Terra and Aqua's Mark of Mastery exam fight. Each attack was just an inch away from impact and the movements reminded me of our time training back at the Land of Departure; well, minus the fact that Herc kept stumbling here and there. I looked to Ven who looked deep in thought, clearly thinking of the same thing I was.

"Hey! We got trouble!" We all looked to see Phil standing at the entrance into the Vestibule. "There's monsters loose in town and if they gate-crash the Games, you can forget about the match."

"The Unversed again." I whispered to Ven, annoyed I get to miss an important match.

"Real monsters?" Herc gasped, extremely shocked. Didn't he realize that he was fighting monsters while during this tournament?

"We have to stop 'em."

"Leave the monsters to us!" Ven yelled as he and I jumped out of our seat and made for the exit. "This match is too important!"

"We can handle it!" I yelled as we dashed out. It took about a minute to run out of the Vestibule, out of the Coliseum entrance, and down to the town below. When we got there we saw three mushroom like Unversed there waiting for us.

"You won't get past me!" Ven yelled as we released our keyblades.

"This isn't good though." I said as Ven looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "I don't remember the name of these Unversed but I do know they go around in large packs. It's their strategy to take out opponents in large numbers."

"But there aren't many here." Ven said but like with every monster related thing, he spoke too soon. More Unversed came from all sides so that about fifty or so Unversed were staring us down. Now, I know Ven and I have beaten a number of Unversed while on this adventure but we never had to go up against fifty all at once. Even Ventus, looked a little bit scared now that he'd have to face these Unversed even with me fighting with him. Just as they were about to close in on us, there came the sound of hurried footsteps and we looked to see Hercules standing there between us.

"Herc! What about your match?"

"Yeah, you need to finish it." I said as he shook his head.

"Forget the match." Herc said and I stared at him with wide eyes. "No way I could let my friends fight alone. 'Cause I'm a hero, I mean, ya know… I'm gonna be."

"I don't know, what you're doing it pretty heroic." I said as Herc smiled.

"Thanks Anna." Herc said as we looked to the on coming Unversed. "Come on, let's finish this together." I ran in to the mob of mushroom Unversed and soon lost sight of Ventus and Herc in the chaos of the mess I was in. Okay, I knew it was stupid of me to rush into battle but I want to fight on my own. Ventus, Aqua, and Terra can hold there own but I'm always depending on Ventus. I want to fight on my own and hacked my way though the Unversed as best as I could but I can't do it alone; there's too many of them! Then, Ven almost knocked me off my feet when he suddenly came flying in my direction.

"Ven, what are you doing?" I yelled as Ven got up and started attacking the Unversed again.

"Sorry! Herc, we need to be more careful! We almost hit Anna!"

"'Kay!" I stared at Ven for a second but that wasn't really a good idea because I ended up on the ground and my head hurting thanks to the Unversed that so kindly tackled me from behind on my head.

"That's it!" I yelled as Herc came punching his way through to check on me. "Herc, do the same thing to me what you did with Ven! The sooner we get rid of these things the better!"

"Uh… right." Herc said as I jumped and he grabbed onto my arms and started spinning me faster than I've ever gone before letting go and I flew through the mess of mushroom Unversed. If it wasn't for the fact that I was so frustrated with the Unversed right now I would probably cared more about being dizzy and would have most likely fallen to the floor in a heap.

"Hurry up and get lost!" I screamed, shooting spell after spell from my keyblade. "Blizzaga!" I yelled and again strange snow came out of my keyblade only this time, it was so strong it nearly knocked me off my feet. It felt warm, like the light from Lunar Wish, but it looks like the snowflakes from my blizzard spells yet more powerful and looked more like a storm than what happened during training. 'I though Lunar Light is the only power I have.' I thought, attacking more Unversed, not using magic this time.

_At least you're showing signs._ I heard Lunar cheer in my head. _The Lunar Light is a different light made by you._

"Then what is this light?" I asked, not really caring of anyone heard me in this battle. Herc and Ven are probably busy working on fighting the Unversed like me.

_I'm not telling. The Lunar Light spell is made from the light of your friends inside your heart. This light is from you and you alone but you have to find out what it is by yourself this time._ Okay this is annoying.

"Didn't you say that last time? You just ended up telling me anyway at Radiant Garden anyway!" I yelled at my keyblade.

_Yeah well, it should've seemed obvious at the time and that is when you thought of it rather than rushing in._ Lunar pointed out and she did have a point. I always rushed into battle to protect people without really thinking. That last battle was the only time I really thought about it. _I'm sure you'll see what it is soon, you'll need it to save yourself as well as your friends._

"What?" I asked but Lunar didn't answer me. "Why does this keep on happening?" I yelled, taking out everything on the Mushroom Unversed. It took only five more minutes of those combos with Herc and a few thundaga spells for all the mushroom Unverseds were destroyed. Another thing I noticed was that after that one time, I couldn't use that spell even in I tried but that wasn't really important for now. "Finally, we defeated the monsters and I got my revenge for the head shot earlier!" I cheered with a smirk as Ven and Herc stared at me.

"Anna, are sure you going to be okay?" Ven asked as I nodded.

"I just settled a bit score just now, so thanks guys." I said but remembered about the match. "And sorry for making you lose the match, Herc. I know being a true hero means a lot to you."

"Aw, come on, you don't have to apologize. It was totally my decision." Herc said looking a little sad as Ven gave a sigh, looking thoroughly depressed at this.

"Still…" I said looking up but gasped as I saw another mushroom Unversed coming for Herc from behind. "Herc, look out!" Hercules turned just in time to see a sword come down and slash the Unversed before it could attack him. We looked to see the young man again.

"What, you didn't save any for me?" He asked as we all stared at him shocked. Well, I knew he was coming but he just came out of nowhere.

"Hey, you're here?" Herc said, surprised by the new comer.

"Hey, I've set my sights on being a hero, too." He said walking up to us. "I just don't run as fast, that's all." I couldn't help but giggle as he looked to me.

"Well, you came; a little late but still saved someone." I said and I could see a smile form under the helmet he was wearing.

"See, I've got her approval." He said happily but Ven still looked concerned.

"So you both threw the match?" Ven asked as I crossed my arms. "Who won, then?"

"I left first, so not me." Herc said a little sad and worried at this.

"Yeah, but I was only seconds after you." The guy said looking just worried.

"Still." I guess it's time I said my piece.

"Um, guys. Phil never said he'd train the winner and if I'm correct, this wasn't a test of strength." I said as the boys looked at me.

"She's right." We turned to see Phil walking towards us. "I never said I'd coach the winner. All I said was I'd see the match, then decide. Look, bein' a hero takes more than just muscle. You've gotta have heart and care about people."

"That's right, a hero is not judged only by his strength or publicity. A hero's main goal is to protect the innocent and those they care about." I said as they stared at me.

"When did you know all about this stuff?" Ven asked, looking both shocked and impressed.

"I've read many stories, the heroes that care more about the people around them tend to be the ones who have good endings rather than the ones who go for fame." I said as Phil nodded, crossing his arms.

"Right, and sure you both get high marks for that. But this time, only one cared fast enough and that makes all the difference."

"Then that means…"

"Herc keeps his trainer." I finished as Ven and Herc looked pleased, well more like ecstatic.

"Oh man, I was this close!" The poor guy groaned, slumping forward slightly but cheered up within a second. "Well, that life."

"Wow, fast recovery." I whispered as Ven nodded.

"I never really introduced myself." He said turning to Hercules and taking off his helmet. I already knew him because of his voice and his dreams of becoming a hero but when he removed his helmet to reveal spike black hair in a style familiar to _Final Fantasy VII_ it was clearly obvious who this man is. "The name's Zack. Congratulation Herc." Yep, Zack Fair, friend of Cloud's and main character of the _Crisis Core_ game.

"Thanks, Zack." Herc said looking happy to meet a new friend.

"And we haven't introduced ourselves either." I said as Zack looked to Ventus and I. "My name's Anna and this is my friend Ventus."

"Ven for short." Ven said as Zack nodded.

"Nice to meet cha." He said with a grin.

"Yeah well. We'll see if you're still thankin' him when I'm through with ya. You got a long road ahead of ya, champ." Phil said as we looked back at him.

"Hey, don't count me out." Zack said, beginning his squats. "I've still got plenty of dreams to go with my lousy luck!" The two soon to be hero's shared a bit of a laugh as Ven and I went over to Phil.

"Okay Phil, seriously. You weren't going to walk out of Herc, were you?" I said a slight smile on my face.

"Of course not. I know that kid's gonna go the distance. But he was stuck in a rut. He just needed a little incentive." He said as I looked at Ven who smiled back. Yep, Phil is just a softy. He turned to look at us and we bent down to get better eye contact. "It's Ventus and Anna, right?" He asked as I nodded. "Well, thanks to you guys, Herc here has really shaped up. I owe ya."

"Nah, we're glad. We made a really good friend." Ven said his hands behind his head. "Somebody to share a laugh with."

"Just like Terra and Aqua." I said as Ven nodded.

"We'll patch things up." We looked at each other and nodded. We both knew that if we wanted to catch up with the others we need to leave.

"You're leaving?" Herc asked as we began to leave.

"Yeah, our journey isn't over yet." Ven said and Herc looked a little sad.

"But we'll come back and if Ven's too busy at least I will." I said as Herc looked a little bit happier.

"Yeah, I'll stop by once you're a true hero." Ven said.

"Stop by once me and him are both heroes!" Zack added coming to us.

"Oh, so you mean never come back? I didn't know you liked Anna that much." Ven teased.

"Hey, watch it!" Zack said coming up to us and putting an arm around our shoulders but we pushed him back only for him to return laughed which caused us to laugh and Herc and Phil soon followed. It's been a while since I enjoyed a good laugh, what with everything that was going on it was nice to have a laugh with friends when those friend you're close to are off somewhere. Say, I got an idea.

"Say, Phil. Do you have some paper and something to write with?" I asked, as Phil looked confused.

"Huh? Oh sure, there should be some paper and ink back in the vestibule."

"Thanks. Zack, can you come with me?"

"Huh? Sure." Zack said with a nod.

"Good, let's go." I said and we ran back to the vestibule.

"What are you doing, Anna?" Zack asked as I started writing.

"I need you to deliver something for me to two of my friends when you see them." I said, writing my first letter to Terra.

"How do you know I'll meet them?" Zack asked, a little curious.

"Let's just say I know things." I said, looking down at my quick work.

_Terra_

_How are you? Good job on winning but I really wanted to congratulate you on not giving into the darkness. I know it's was hard for you but really, I'm happy you can do it. Ventus is still with me and I'm sure he'd be happy to know you're doing better. There's so much I want to tell you that this little letter can't do justice for but I want to tell you the most important thing. Ventus and I are still here to help you if you need anything so don't let the darkness take you. I really hope to see you soon, we are seeing the same worlds after all._

_Anna_

_P.S. If you don't move quickly, Zack might make Aqua his girlfriend._

"Who's Terra?" Zack asked, looking over my shoulder at my letter.

"You're next opponent in the final round." I said, folding the letter and handing it to Zack. "After the match, please give this to him for me."

"Sure." Zack said, putting it in his armor.

"Thanks now one more and you're going to thank me for it." I said, taking another paper and started writing.

"How?"

"I'm gonna try and convince a friend of mine to date you." I said with a grin.

"Really? What is she like?" I didn't look up at him but I can tell he was eager.

"Oh, you'll like her. Trust me." I said, looking over my little letter.

_Aqua,_

_It's me, Anna. I know the first thing you'd ask me if I was really here is if I returned Ventus home. Well, I didn't. He needs to see the world, it's his right. But that's not why I'm sending you this letter. I just wanted to tell you that Terra is trying to fight the darkness. He really does do a good job of it so far. He's going a good job but he still needs us for support. I just want to let you know that he's trying. He doesn't feel good about the bad things but he does do good thing. He didn't mean to take Princess Aurora's heart and he didn't want to harm Snow White. He's got a good heart, it's just his darkness is being tempted. Please, be careful of Master Xehanort._

_Anna_

_P.S. Say yes to Zack! He's a good guy. And I won't tell the others about it._

"Here you go." I said, handing him the last letter. "Make sure you give this letter to her after you ask her out."

"Okay, thank you so much." Zack said looking excited. I couldn't help but laugh. It's kind of nice to see Zack like this. I'm kind of jealous that Aqua gets asked out. "How will I know it's your friend?"

"Terra or Aqua?"

"Both."

"Well, you'll be facing Terra next and Aqua will be in the next tournament." I answered, with a little wink. "Please, remember to give the letters to them for me."

"Sure, we're friends, right?" I nodded and I got up. "I really hope you do become a true hero, Zack."

"Can you tell me if I'm going to be a hero soon? You do know things, right?" He asked as I shook my head.

"Sorry, but all my visions are about Terra, Ven, and Aqua." I said as Zack gave a sigh.

"Still, what's the fun in that? I'll become a hero for sure."

"Then I'll cheer for you and I'm sure Ven will too." I said as Zack nodded.

"You'd better take care, I'm hoping to have a fight with you in the Games some day."

"Right." I said and the two of us walked out of the vestibule to see Herc and Ventus staring at us.

"Anna, what was that all about?" He asked as I shook my head.

"Just a talk between two friends. I asked him to deliver a message to Terra and Aqua when he sees them." I said as Ventus looked shocked.

"Really? What did you say?"

"That I'm glad is Terra is fighting his darkness and I told Aqua his progress. I'm sure Aqua will be happy to hear it."

"Yeah, I'm glad Terra is doing better." Ventus said as Phil, Herc, and Zack walked back into the vestibule. "Do you think Herc and Zack will ever be true heroes?" All I can do was shrug. I couldn't tell him that Zack might will go missing and that I'll never know if he'll become a hero or not while Herc becomes a hero. I couldn't tell him that this'll be the last time he'll see Herc or Zack till he wakes up and I don't even know how long that'll take. Time is closing in on us and soon Ven will learn about the awful truth about his past. Still, I'd have to keep him smiling for the next few worlds. I need to find out how to use that spell that was and what it is. I'm sure it's the key that can save Ventus and the others. I mean, it seemed powerful and it may be strong enough to beat Master Xehanort and Vanitas. I think I may have found my way of saving all my friends, but if I stop this the first game will happen. I just realized that if I stop Master Xehanort and Vanitas, I'll never meet Sora or Riku. I want to save my friends but I want to be a part of the next few games too. And if I do stop Master Xehanort and save everyone, what'll I do after that?

* * *

><p>Blair: Oh my god, I wish I can see Aqua's face!<p>

Crystal: I'm really happy with this.

Anna: What is it with you and giving me powers? I just learned Lunar Light.

Crystal: Well, there's a reason why for this one that you'll see later. Oh and I forgot, I have the cover for this fanfiction on my Deviantart account. If you'd like to see it, the link is on my bio. So next chapter, Deep Space. Until next time. Bye!


	9. Chapter 9: Deep Space

Crystalmaiden62 rested her head on the desk, closing her eyes.

Crystal: And finally the Deep Space chapter has finished. Hurray Stitch! Now I have more work.

Anna: You've been doing a good job though.

Blair: Yeah, look on the bright side. You did it.

Crystal: Good point, I'm just a little tired. At least it's almost summer.

Blair: Yep and then you can work on our stories more.

Crystal: In deed, so now on to the Disclaimers!

Disclaimers: I don't own Disney or Kingdom Hearts. The only person I own in this fanfiction is Anna and Lunar Wish. So please, no flames here.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Deep Space<p>

We've been flying for a while now, heading toward the next world. The one thing about being in the game, I can't tell how far the next world is because in the game, it's just a skip away and here, I don't have a map. I always need a map to know where I'm going and now I'm just following Ventus through space.

"Huh? What's that?" Ventus asked and I looked up to see nothing ahead of us. Then with great speed, something just barely missed me, flying in the opposite direction.

"What the?"

"Unversed!" Ven exclaimed as it turned around and this time went after Ventus but dodged just in time. "Try that again!" Ven called out flying toward it.

"Ven, wait up!" I yelled, flying after him. This Unversed kind of reminded me of a squid except there was an upper head with two flaps and it only has three tentacles and I don't think it has a beak. "Ven, we don't know how to fight in our glider forms! How are we gonna do this?"

"Then we'll just have to learn as we go!" Ven said charging at the Unversed.

"That's not reassuring!" I yelled but I followed him anyway. Ven seemed to be doing fine, it was like he knew what to do but then again for all I knew he was also trained for this. I've been part of this world for about two weeks and for all I know he and Terra were practicing fighting while fighting while I was with Aqua. Suddenly, the Unversed came at me, spinning its three tentacles. I quickly jumped, lifting my wind surfing board above my head so that it wouldn't get hit but instantly dropped it on the Unversed's head. Well, that's another thing to cross off my bucket list. The Unversed staggered slightly and flew off to make a quick getaway.

"Quick or we'll lose it!" Ven and I flew off after the Unversed as it propelled itself away. Soon, a very familiar sight came into view. A space ship that looked like a whale with small fins came into view but whales didn't have two eyes that went horizontally or it's mouth so thin. The design was clear and it made me feel excited; one of the cutest characters to ever be placed in the _Kingdom Hearts_ universe was there. The Unversed made a beeline for the space ship and the poor people inside didn't know that it was even coming.

"Tryin' to catch a ride, huh?"

"We can't let it stay on that ship!"

"Right." Ven nodded and we raced toward the ship as the Unversed vanished into the ship. We soon arrived in the transport bay, it's a lot smaller than I expected.

"So you're the intruders. Identify yourselves." We turned to see the big jerk fish face himself, Ganto.

"My name is Ventus and this is my friend Anna." Ventus said as I nodded.

"Please, we didn't mean to intrude but we were chasing a monster and it's on this ship." I said but I know he wouldn't listen, he's too high and mighty.

"Nice try, if there was another intruder aboard, we'd have detected it." He said as I shook my head.

"Can't you listen to others for even a second? No wonder why you're such a bad captain." I yelled, I've always wanted to say that to Ganto. He deserves it, he's a real jerk to everyone.

"Why you little…" Ganto growled and pointed his blaster at me. Suddenly, the ship shook with such force that it caught Ganto's attention and pointed his blaster randomly as the alarm went off.

"Intruder in the Machinery Bay! We lost control of the engines! I…its some kind of monster!" What seemed to be one of the workers called through the intercom system.

"Now you tell me!" Ganto said putting away his gun.

"I told you so." I said folding my arms. "I thought you'd learn when Aqua beat you and you were sent to patrol."

"What how did you…" Ganto asked as I smirked. It's times like this that I love knowing the future. "Whatever, stay right there! I have lots of unpleasant questions to ask you." With that he left and I'm dying to shoot a blizzard spell at his back.

"Man, he really gets on my nerves." I said as Ven stared at me shocked.

"Aqua was really here?"

"Yep and she did good too. I'm happy to say she put shark face in his place. Lucky really." I said with a slight smile. "If we have time I can tell you all about it later."

"But we don't have time, this is our fault. We have to do something." Ven said looking determined and that's true. I nodded and we made for the door but stopped when a small mass of blue and orange came falling from the ceiling and we looked down to see Experiment 626 or as normally called Stitch. He stared up at us with a slight recognition in his eyes.

"Ven… Anna? Terra… Ah-koo, wah…"

"Aw, so cute!" I knelt down and petted his head and he seemed to like it.

"What, you know Terra and Aqua?" Ven asked bending down to get a closer look at the alien. I removed my hand as Experiment 626 took out something. It looked like a larger, makeshift version of our Wayfinders.

"Fren… circle!"

"Hey… is that a Wayfinder?"

"Did you copy that from Terra?" I asked as 626 nodded. Again, the ship shook and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I almost forgot we were on a space ship that was being attacked by a rather large Unversed, curse the cuteness.

"The engines are under too much stress. We're risking an explosion!"

"What are we doing? There's no time!" Ven yelled, running toward the door.

"If it wasn't for the fact that this was a life or death situation I'd be singing 'I'm Late, I'm Late'." I said only taking a few steps Ven but realized 626 was following us.

"No! You need to stay here. It's too dangerous." Ven said looking down at our new friend.

"Yeah and if old fish face sees you wondering around, you'll be in big trouble." I said as 626 looked sad. Still, we couldn't do anything to help him since we had to save the ship and everyone in it, and sadly that includes old fish face. We ran out and into the corridor and as soon as we got passed the first gate, it closes behind us as well as the one in front of us and to make matters worse Unversed were appearing. "Is there a place the Unversed haven't invaded yet?" I thought out loud as, I slashed an Unversed only to get tackled by one of those balloon Unversed right into a wall. God, I hate them; annoying in the game and annoying as well as dangerous now that they're real to me.

"Don't know, they seem to follow us everywhere we go." Ven said attacking the Unversed as I used another magnega spell, attracting all the Unversed into one specific location. Thanks to that spell, it made our fights a little more simpler but we only had a slight breather when we ran out of that isolated area, ran passed the next one with out a single Unversed coming to attack us only to be locked in the next room as the gate closed again. Still, I couldn't use the spell I did back in the Coliseum earlier. How can I use it again.

"Why does it keep doing that?" Ven asked as I cast another magnega spell along with a thundaga spell.

"No idea but it's really starting to annoy me. If that guy still thinks he's a captain he should be working out how to beat the Unversed but their numbers seem to increase than anything else." I said casting a quick Lunar Light at an oncoming Unversed trying to attack Ven. We soon finished off the last Flood Unversed and we ran out again and this time we didn't have to deal with being trapped in a small place with a bunch of Unversed. We passed by the control room and into another room but Ven was going too fast as he entered the next room. "Wait!" I grabbed him and stopped him from falling over the edge. Sure, he might just be able to land but I'd rather not risk it.

"Thanks Anna." Ven gasped, clutching his heart.

"Looks like we'll have to get to the top if we want to keep going." I said looking up to see all the different landings.

"How are we supposed to get up there? Climb?" Ven asked as I looked down to see what I was looking for.

"There," I pointed down to the machine below us, "that's the gravity control, at least I think it is. If activate it then we can use the lighter gravity to all the way to the top."

"Are you sure about this?" Ven asked not really certain if this plan would work.

"We really don't have time for doubts, unless you want to be blown back to the Land of Departure thanks to the explosion." I said as Ven nodded and we jumped down and made our way to the machine.

"Do you even know how to work this?" Ven asked as I pressed a few buttons.

"It shouldn't be too difficult." I said pressing a few more buttons but nothing happened. "Okay, this is weird."

"Why didn't you press the big button over here?" Ven asked pointing to a rather large blue button in the center.

"I've watched too many movies to know that big buttons mean self-destruct." I said as Ven looked confused.

"Well, it's worth a shot." And before I could stop him, he pressed the button. But it wasn't like the movies. Instead of blasting us into oblivion, all the objects in the high circular room began to float. Ven gave me a, 'I told you so' look and I shook my head.

"That's it, I'm watching all my movies again after this. Maybe it has to be a big 'red' button, not all big buttons." I said as jumped after Ven from landing to landing. We soon got to the very top and I was so tempted to jump off and just float down for fun. But Ventus, being in his hero moment, would probably stop me saying we're in a hurry so that wasn't an option. We soon entered another room, which looked to be the launch deck because of the large opening that lead toward outer space; that easily explains how the Unversed got in.

"Come on, I'm sure we're close now." Ven said, making a run for the deck below.

"Wait, Ven." I quickly grabbed him as blast just missed Ven. "Thanks to that Unversed, everything is on high alert and there are lasers in this room ready to fire at anyone who isn't authorized to be in here."

"How many are there?" Ven asked as we looked around the corner to see one laser.

"Counting this one and the one behind us," I said as Ven turned to see another laser on the other wall, "there're are four lasers, two more are down below."

"We really don't have time to deal with this. Can't we just run through?"

"Well, yes." I said with a shrug. "They need their targets to stand still so if we bolt it, then yes we'll be safe."

"Then let's go."

"Wait, Ven!" I yelled but he grabbed my hand and I couldn't stop him from jumping off the landing and we landed rather hard on the floor. "What was that for, we could've died."

"I thought the gravity would be lighter." Ven said sheepishly as I gave a sigh.

"Anyway, the last room is over there before we get to the Machinery Bay." I said point to what I like to call, the hole in the wall because it was just that. Everything else has a door but this entrance is just a stinking hole in the wall. We rushed to crawl into the hole in the wall but as we climbed over the large boxes under the hole to get inside Ven got shot in the but.

"Really Ven, you need to be more careful." I said as we stopped in the small room. Poor Ven can't fight with his bum sporting a burn the size of a baseball. "Here, I pulled out a potion I bought a while back and handed it to Ven, "At least drink this."

"Thanks, Anna." Ven said gulping it down. "Say, Anna?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay? You've been, well, a little but more driven to train than usual." I nodded thinking a little.

"I guess, I just want to get stronger." I said, looking down at my hands. "Something bad is coming, I know that for a fact. But I still keep on depending on you to help me." I looked at him and I said what's been on my mind for a while. "I noticed it when we were at the Coliseum, I've only helped. I've never really fought anything on my own. I want to be able to fight with you guys as equals, not just helping."

"But you do fight with us as an equal." Ventus pointed out as I stared at him. "I mean, you've always been there to save me when I needed and you know a bit on the Unversed we fight. Not only that, you've gotten a lot stronger since you first came here. Just look how far you've come."

"I know that, I just don't feel like I'm at the same level as you and the others some times." I said, summoning Lunar Wish into my hands. "I want to learn how I might be able to save you and the others. If I can't stop this, something bad will happen to us and I won't be able to see you guys for a long time. I'll have to work really hard to bring you guys back and I'll get more people involved because of it. I'm not sure how I'll find it but I just hope I do."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find it." Ventus said, with a smile.

"Of course." I said nodding. I didn't tell him what might become him, Aqua, and Terra fully. Maybe that power from earlier will be able to help me save my friends, at least one of them if I'm lucky. I should focus all my power onto finding out what that new light spell is before the final battle. "Thanks, Ventus. I needed that."

"So start smiling, it's not like you to not smile this long." He said pinching my cheek.

"Ow, let go!" I said and whacked Ven over the head with my keyblade and he started laughing. I guess I started laughing too because Ven looked pleased.

"See, all better." Ven said helping me up. "Just promise me that you'll always remember us no matter how long it takes for you to bring us together."

"Sure thing, I know I'll never forget you." I said with a nod as Ventus smiled. It did make me feel better, at least I have a promise. I'm sure I'll find out more about that spell soon. We ran into the Machinery Bay to see the Unversed flying around the energy core, at least that's what I think it is.

"End of the line!" Ven exclaimed as we summoned our keyblades. Suddenly, the vent above us exploded and 626 landed next to us, looking ready to fight. "Hey, you shouldn't be here."

"How did you even find us?" I asked a little shocked. I still don't understand how he was able to come after us like this. 626's only response was a bunch of alien gibberish that I couldn't understand.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, I don't speak that language." I said, as Ven looked at me then we both stared at 626. Again, 626 spoke in gibberish but he sure seemed to understand us. "We don't have time for this!" I yelled and ran up to attack the Unversed only to be thrown back by the tentacles as the Unversed began to spin around.

"Are you okay?" Ven asked as I got up.

"Yeah, I guess I was asking for that one." I said, firing a Lunar Light spell at the Unversed. "We just have to be more careful when we fight up close."

"'kay." Ven said as we charged at it while 626 fired his lasers at it. Where did he get the lasers anyway? Everything seemed going well, fighting back with attacks and spells and dodging most of the attacks thrown back at us. Finally it seemed like we were about to win and we jumped to strike the final blow but then the Unversed suddenly vanished. "Huh? Where's it hiding?" I ran to look at the core and just like the game, the Unversed had latched itself onto the core and was sucking out the energy and thus damaging the space ship.

"We've got to stop it before the ship blows itself up!" I yelled and looked to see 626 jumping up and down. "What is it?" I really need to teach him English because he was speaking again in gibberish but he did give a clear sign that he wanted to go up to the Unversed.

"I guess I'll have to throw him." Ven said as 626 curled up in a ball.

"Yeah, you know I suck at throwing." Ven nodded and threw 626 as hard as he could at the Unversed and it fell to the ground hard.

"Anna, you can finish it off." I stared at Ventus, a little shocked. "Go for it."

"Are you sure?" Ventus nodded as the Unversed started getting up. I ran at it ready to strike it with a spell. I want to get stronger and I will get stronger, the more Unversed I fight the stronger I'll become. I aimed a spell at the Unversed as it charged at me and the those light blizzard spell came out and I dug my heels into the ground to steady myself as the spell hit the Unversed head on and it was destroyed. Again with that spell, it's really powerful. I need to find out what it is or at least convince Lunar to tell me what the heck it is.

My thoughts were interrupted as 626 started losing control of his anger even with the Unversed destroyed and gone. He raged, yelled, and clawed at the air; it's almost sad. Well, it is sad if you think about it. He was designed to destroy after all but he can be so much more.

"It's over! Cut it out!" Ven scolded and ran up to stop him but got thrown to the floor by the angry alien.

"Stop it!" I yelled and hugged him gently from behind and he stopped. "It's done, the Unversed is gone. There's no need to keep fighting like this." 626 finally relaxed and I let go so he can turn to look at me. "You feeling better?" He nodded as Ven got up and walked up to us.

"What's gotten into you?" Ven asked as 626 took out broke pieces of what seemed to be the Wayfinder he made and looking really sad as he tried to tell us in his language but its easily to understand. Its kind of clear who destroyed it from the burn look the pieces had. "I see, your Wayfinder broke."

"Did that ugly fish face break it?" I asked as 626 nodded. "Man, that guy really is getting on my nerves. He can't see you're trying to be a good person that's wants to make friends." Again, Ganto's a jerk and I really hope he gets his punishment for his rudeness in this universe soon.

"Well, don't worry. Friendship's more than an object." Ven said as I nodded.

"Yeah, you've got friends like Terra, Aqua, and us. I'm sure you'll make more friends." I said as 626 stared at me.

"Fren…ship… cir…cle?" 626 asked as we nodded.

"Hmph, don't let the little mimic fool you." We turned to see Ganto pointing his laser at 626. Seriously, can he just give it a rest? "You saw for yourselves what kind of monster that thing is. All it knows how to do is hurt an destroy."

"Monster? He helped us stop the monster!" Ven yelled, angry with Ganto for calling 626 a monster.

"That's right and you're the one who broke his most prized possession and you the nerve to call him a monster? I think the real monster here is you because while we were fighting the monster where were you during all this! You didn't do anything!" Seriously, 626's Wayfinder was harmless and Ganto destroyed it without a second thought.

"You must have triggered some sort of mutation hidden in the little freak's genetic coding." Ganto stated and I shook my head.

"And it's that kind of thinking that got you demoted. You're the one who wants to destroy things. 626 is our friend."

"Ven, Anna, fren!" 626 said as I nodded while Ven gave an approving smile.

"That's right. We are friends!"

"But I don't think we can keep calling you 626." I said as 626 stared up at me. "Do you think we can call you 'Stitch' for now?"

"Stitch?" Ven asked as I nodded and 626 seemed to like it too because he nodded.

"Me… Stitch." He said and he seemed really happy to have a name of his own.

"Better say your good-byes now, because 626 is about to be destroyed!" Ganto said aiming his laser at Stitch but he jumped onto Ganto's face and started scratching it. Losing his balance, the big buffoon fell back and Stitch jumped off landing perfectly before yelling at us but it's clear what he was saying this time.

"C'mon!"

"Right behind you!"

"Sound the alarm! Prisoners on the loose! Don't let them get away!" We hear Ganto order as we ran as fast as we could from the Machinery Bay, out of the outside room and onto the Launch Deck.

"How are we supposed to get out?" Ven asked as we ran to the exit. "Stitch doesn't have anything to protect him." Suddenly, there was a roar of an engine and we turned just in time to see a red blur, flying pass us with a familiar laugh told me it was Stitch.

"Looks like he's already solved that problem." I said as we summoned out armor and gliders and flew off after Stitch. But like everything, nothing is easy since we had the police on our tail shooting lasers at us.

"Where are we going?" Ven asked Stitch as we flew by him.

"Let's go somewhere without any dangerous lasers please?" I asked grateful for the fact that I'm wearing Armor since a laser nearly hit me by a millimeter. I have no wish of getting a burn on my bum like Ventus earlier. Stitch didn't say anything, he just pulled a lever of some kind but it must have done something because Stitch looked worried and all the police ships left. He tried to tell us something but we really can't hear him, the glass of the pod is too thick.

"What is it? What's going on?" Wait, this is the scene when Ven gets blown away, how did I forget something like this.

"Ven, we've gotta leave now!"

"What? But why?"

"We just gotta!" I yelled but it as too late as the ship entered into hyper-drive sending us drifting into the endless darkness of space.

"Anna, Ven!" I heard Stitch yell as he blasted off away from us as we drifted to who knows where. All I know is that before the darkness came, someone grabbed my hand tightly. Ven?

* * *

><p>Crystal: Well, that's it. Hope you all liked it.<p>

Anna: what is with that weird power anyway?

Crystal: You'll find out soon enough. We're nearing the end here people. So join us next time as Ventus and Anna enter Neverland. See you soon!


	10. Chapter 10: Neverland

Crystalmaiden62 lay in bed as Anna and Blair comes to check on here.

Blair: You feeling okay?

Crystal: Yeah, I just need to rest a bit.

Anna: At least you've been doing a good job so far.

Blair: Yeah, and schools almost over so hang in there.

Crystal: Thanks guys. So let's start with the disclaimers.

Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any Disney thing. I only own Anna, Lunar Wish, and that random mermaid. So I hope you enjoy so please no flames.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Neverland<p>

"Tinker Bell…."  
>"Um… they ain't movin'." Tinker Bell? Are we in Neverland already? Wait, isn't this <em>that<em> part? I opened my eyes to see Tinker Bell ready to kick Ventus in the face.

"Let's try kickin' him!"

"Ven!" I jumped as Ven turned out of the way of Tinker Bell's foot, sending her flying slightly.

"Who are you guys?" I looked to see two of the Lost Boys. I think their names are Slightly and Cubby.

"I'm Anna." I said as got up to get Ventus up.

"Name's Ventus, but everyone calls me 'Ven'." Ven said, with a small smile. "Hmm… Guess when we sat down to rest, we must've fallen asleep." Nice excuse Ven.

"But where'd ya guys come from?" Cubby asked.

"That's our secret." I said quickly as Tinker Bell came flying back from her little flight. She started pulling on Slightly's ear or at least the ear of his fox suit.

"All right, all right. We're goin!" Slightly groaned, not really liking his ear being pulled even though its just his clothes.

"So long, Ven, Anna!" Cubby said before he and Slightly followed Tinker Bell.

"Hey, where are you guys off to?" Ven asked, curious now.

"Tink saw a shootin' star and we're gonna hunt it down!" Cubby cheered, excited for this adventure.

"A shooting star! Mind if we came along?" Ventus asked, looking really excited. I don't know if he linked to what Cubby said to Mickey's Star Shard or not but it does sound like fun.

"'Course not, but you guys gotta agree to follow us!" Slightly said with a grin.

"Sure, we can do that." I said with a nod.

"Yeah, it's uh… right over…" Tink had to point to the direction they were just walking, "That way! By the Indian Camp!"

"Ready, men? Forward march!" Slightly ordered as we walked along.

"They do realize we're girls, right?" I asked Tinker Bell who just shrugged. "Well, we girls better stick together then. We may be the only decent ones here." Tink nodded with a smile as she sat on my shoulder. Though Tinker Bell isn't my favorite Disney character, its hard not to like her when she's nice. Maybe because I hang out with Ventus, she might not think I like Peter so doesn't see me as competition. Well, Peter isn't my type anyway; he's too cocky.

We entered the Mermaid Lagoon to see a few of the mermaids there. Well, this is new. I liked they didn't have the mermaids in the game. I mean, they nearly killed Wendy because they saw her as competition to Peter's attention and to go so far as to kill her by drowning is kind of scary.

"Why hello there." One mermaid called out to Ventus, who blushed slightly. "I've never seen you around here before. What's your name?"

"V…Ventus." Ventus stuttered as I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Ven. Let's keep going." I said, about to pull him away before getting splashed with water. After I wiped the water from my eyes, I looked down to see the mermaid smirking at me.

"Oh sorry, I slipped." Slipped my foot! I was about to summon Lunar Wish and electrocute the heck out of this evil mermaid, but I remembered I should be the better person.

"Let's just get out of here." I said, now dragging Ven away only to get splashed, yet again, by the same mermaid only this time she was laughing at me.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice!" Ven yelled as I glared at the mermaid. Before I could yell at this evil mermaid, Tinker Bell flew in and kicked this mermaid in the face. Oh my god! I love Tink now!

"Thanks Tink, I owe you one." I said as Tinker Bell smirked proudly with a look that clearly said, 'I've wanted to do that for a while now'. Of course, though, the lagoon did have a few Unversed to fight. The most annoying one was the giant ape like Unversed that I had difficulty fighting. Sadly, Ventus was too busy fighting a totem pole like Unversed to help me out. 'At this rate, I'll get beaten to death!' I thought, dodging a fist but ended up tripping over my own feet and fell to the ground. The Unversed ape then sent an attack at me to the point I didn't think I aimed my keyblade at the ape and the strange light snow spell came out and it was so powerful it froze the Unversed solid. I couldn't help but stare as the ape broke and vanished into dark matter.

"Anna, are you okay?" Cubby asked as he, Slightly, and Ventus walked to me. All the Unversed we gone but it still made me wonder what that spell was. It's been going on for a while now and we're getting close to the final battle. I need to know how to use this spell willingly.

"What was that?" Ventus asked as I shrugged, really all I can do. "I thought Lunar Light was your only light spell."

"Me too but the last few worlds proved me wrong." I whispered so the two boys couldn't here us.

"Anyway, let's keep goin'." Slightly said and we followed him, Cubby, and Tink away from the lagoon. Thank goodness for that. We finally saw the Hangman's Tree; the hide out where the Lost boys live. It looks way cooler in person. Suddenly, a familiar birdcall filled the air and we looked up to see a red haired boy dressed in green tights flying over us.

"Peter Pan!" The two boys cheered as Peter Pan flew in front of Ventus and me.

"Who do we have here? Never seen you guys before." Peter said, floating in front of us.

"I'm Ventus, call me 'Ven'."

"And I'm Anna, nice to meet you." I said as Peter grinned.

"Well… if you say so." Peter said, landing on the ground. I can't tell if he really cared about our names or not. And he seemed like he didn't as he went to the Lost Boys. "Ten-shun!" Peter called and the Lost Boys stood up straight and ready in front of their leader with a salute. "Now then, men. I don't suppose you'd wanna capture some real pirate treasure?"

"Real pirate treasure?" Cubby asked, as I raised an eyebrow. Pirates live off the coast of the island, they should find at least some pirate treasure around the island anyway.

"Sure!" Slightly answered, forgetting the hunt for the shooting star.

"Well, guess who caught sight of Hook right when he was stashing his treasure?" Peter asked, looking proud of himself. "What do you say we sneak in and grab it?"

"Oh boy!"

"Let's go! Let's go!" Cubby and Slightly cheered but Tink had other plans and actually kicked the two Lost Boys in the face. She flew to Peter now mad at him.

"Tinker Bell, what's gotten into you?" Peter asked, confused at Tink's reaction.

"We were all supposed to go hunt for a shooting star together." Ventus pointed out as we walked closer to the group.

"Yeah, Tink really wanted to do it." I said as Tinker Bell went to sit on my shoulder.

"Forget that. Pirate treasure is way more fun." Peter said, not really caring about Tink. Why does she like him again? "Tink, you're coming with us!" Tink shook her head and stayed on my shoulder. "Well, that's no way to respond to an invitation." It is if you put your needs over hers. "C'mon, Ven, Anna. You're better sports than her, right?"

"I'd love to join you but…" Ventus started, "first I want to find the shooting star."

"Yeah, Tink really wanted to find it so we'll see you later." I said as Ven and I followed Tinker Bell, leaving the boys behind. "That was really rude of Peter." I said as Tink nodded and pointed a pathway here in the distance we can see teepees and totem poles.

"Come on, let's go!" Ventus cheered and we ran to the Indian Camp with Tinker Bell flying in the lead. Unlike the Mermaid Lagoon, the Indian Camp was empty. Maybe they're hiding from the Unversed or out hunting, I think. "Anna, look." Ventus pointed to something lying on the ground. "Isn't that Mickey's Star Shard?"

"Yeah." I said, that means Mickey must be fighting Vanitas right now. Ven, Tink, and I ran to it but we were too late. Captain Hook grabbed the Star Shard and Tinker Bell, looking extremely pleased.

"A shooting star and a pixie! Must be me birthday!" Hook said with a smirk.

"Let Tinker Bell go!" Ventus ordered as we summoned our keyblades.

"A couple of Peter Pan's brats." Hook sneered as we glared at him. "Well tell that cowardly sparrow if he wants his precious Tinker Bell back, he'd best meet me at Mermaid Lagoon!"

"Stop!" We made to go after the two but again those annoying Unversed surrounded us.

"Not again!" I groaned before we fought the hoard of the Unversed. During this fight, though Ven ended up fighting more Unversed away from me, I ended up getting swamped by the Unversed. "Get off me!" I screamed aiming different spells so the Unversed were destroyed in a mixture of Thundaga spells and that new light spell I've been trying to master. Seriously, how can I use this spell?

_You still haven't found out yet? You need to think a little more._ I jumped at Lunar's voice in my head.

"Why can't you just tell me? This power might be able to save Ven and the others." I muttered so Ven couldn't hear.

_You should've guessed by now. Use your head!_ Lunar yelled at me. _Until then, at least think more about it. I'll tell you more when you figure it out._

"Come on, Lunar." I groaned but Lunar didn't answer me again. She likes doing this, doesn't she.

"Come on, Anna! We have to follow them!" Ven yelled as we finished off the last of the Unversed. We ran out of the Indian Camp but there was no sign of Hook, Smee, or Tinker Bell. "We lost them." Ven said, looking depressed but looked up at something up in a tree.

"Ven, what are you looking at?" I asked as Ven looked at me.

"It's nothing, just thinking." Ven said, with a small sad smile.

"Look out below!" We looked to see Peter flying down to us.

"Good timing, Peter." I said as he floated in front of us.

"Tinker Bell's been pixie-napped!" Ventus said as a frown crossed Peter's face.

"Then I'm too late. Hook's gonna pay for this!" Peter growled, looking serious and worried for Tinker Bell's safety. I guess his heart is in the right place after all for the little pixie.

"He said to meet him at Mermaid Lagoon." Ven said as I crossed my arms.

"Still, it could be a trap."

"You're right, Anna. Gotta be an ambush." Peter said, yep he looked serious now. This is the Peter I'd like to follow. "Hmph, that old codfish thinks he's clever." With that, he began to fly off to save the pixie.

"Hey, we're coming too!"

"Yeah, Tink's our friend too!" I called out as Peter turned with a smile on his face.

"Well, we have to hurry. Can you guys keep up?" Peter asked.

"You bet!"

"Trust me. Being around Ven, you need to be fast." I said as Ven and I ran after Peter. "By the way, are Cubby and Slightly okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure of it." Peter said with a nod. At least he cared for this team. Guess he's a good leader after all. We ran to Mermaid Lagoon to see the same mermaid from earlier.

"Oh Peter! I didn't know you two were friends." The mermaid cooed, ignoring me but I didn't care as a cannon ball came at us.

"In coming!" I screamed as I grabbed the two boys and pulled them out of the way as the cannon ball landed where we just stood.

"Cannon fire? Where's it coming from?" Ven asked as he summoned his keyblade.

"On the water! Over there!" Peter called, point to the distance and I could see the Jolly Rodger and another cannon call coming straight at us again. The three of us moved out of the in time as the cannon ball hit where we just stood. The only thing was the appearance of a familiar pixie.

"Tink, it's you! And you're all right!" Peter cheered, looking relieved but it soon was replaced by confusion. "What? A strange fellah with a funny lookin' sword has…" But he didn't get to finish as another cannon ball came flying by us. "Hold on, I gotta stop that cannon!"

"Okay, we'll go after Hook!" Ven said as I nodded.

"Just leave it to us."

"Right, Tink, if you would." Peter said as Tink nodded and flew around Ven and me, thus covering us in her pixie dust.

"What…"

"It's pixie dust. Bet you feel lighter now, don't cha?" Peter said with a slight grin.

"Wait, what's it supposed to do?" Ven asked but Peter and Tink flew off to the Jolly Rodger. Ventus sighed before turning to me. "You got any idea how to use the pixie dust?"

"Yep." I said with a nodded as I thought of something happy. At once I began to rise in the air and it was amazing.

"Anna, you're flying!" Ventus gasped as I grinned down at him.

"Yeah, just think of something happy and you'll be able to fly too." Ven nodded and he soon joined me in the air.

"Wow! We're really flying!" Ven cheered, looking excited.

"Yep, now lets get that Hook!"

"Yeah!" It was amazing flying and fighting the Unversed at the same time. It felt amazing and it was easier to dodge the attacks of the ground Unversed this way. Also, even though I'm afraid of heights, it felt amazing to just soar through the sky and beating up Unversed at the same time. I think this would be better than the gravity change in Deep Space if I ever had time to test it. Still, there was some fighting with the Unversed that did come up. Even with flying it was hard to beat those ape Unversed. "You okay?" Ven asked, after we defeated all the Unversed and I landed to catch my breath in the cove area.

"Yeah, I just hate fighting those ape Unversed." I said, with a sigh as I sat down on the ground.

"Have you found out more on that new spell?" Ventus asked as I shook my head.

"No, Lunar isn't telling me anything. I think she gets a kick not telling me anything." I said, rubbing my head.

"Well, have you thought on when the spells happened?" Ven asked and he did make a good point.

"I guess I never thought about it until now." I said with a sheepish smile.

"Well, what were you thinking when you used that spell?" Ventus asked.

"Well, I think I was thinking of getting stronger so I can fight on my own." I said with a shrug. "That and I was either angry or scared of dying."

"That's it!"

"What, my fear of getting hurt?" I asked, confused now.

"No, every time you use that spell you're fighting alone. Maybe it's a self-defense spell." Ventus said but I was doubtful of it.

"I'm not sure. I think it's something else." I said, getting back up.

"Well, at least you can test it when we fight Hook." Ven said as I nodded.

"Guess you're right. Thanks, Ven." We walked into the cove to see Hook with his back to us. He just stood their, evidently waiting to know if Peter died. That and I didn't get how he could hear anything because the while place was silence as he seemed to try and hear something.

"Alas, and so passeth a worthy opponent. To think that his would be such an inglorious end." Hook sighed before slumping. He then started laughing and Ventus looked at me with a questioning look, which I could only shrug to. "At last, that scurvy brat will never trouble me again!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Hook!" Ven called as we summoned our keyblades and Hook looked shocked to see us. "No don't tell me. Swoggle me eyes!" Hook took out his telescope to check if Peter really did die or not and sure enough, Peter wasn't dead as Hook planned. In rage, he threw his telescope to the ground. "Blast that Peter Pan!" He then jumped onto the rock in the middle of the pool of water with his sword at the ready. But then a curious ticking sound came from the water and any Disney fan knows what that ticking means to Captain Hook. "That sound!" He turned and right behind him was he crocodile that ate his hand. "No! Not again! S…Stay away from me!" During this, Ventus and I quickly flew to the rock, ready for a fight.

"I don't think so!"

"Now you deal with us!" I growled, Lunar Wish ready in my hand.

"Oh really? Face me sword!" He yelled, making to strike us but Ven dodged and I blocked.

"Why don't you get lost?" I yelled as I started attacking him and once he got to the edge of the rock, Ventus finished it off with a strike; sending into the water with the crocodile. He instantly jumped out of the water looking red with anger.

"You scurvy brats!" He yelled charging right at us with such force, it knocked Ven into the water.

"Ven!"

"I'm okay!" He called but the crocodile came a him. Guess this is my fight now.

"Present for you." I jumped out of the way quickly as Hook threw exploding presents at me.

"Firaga!" I yelled aiming the fire spell at Hook, who's coat caught fire.

"Argh! That's hot!" He screamed, trying to put out the fire. At least I'm able to hold my own for a bit until Ven gets back. "You scurvy brat!" He screamed and I didn't move out of the way of the sword in time and I actually felt blood running down my arm and staining my pink sweater. "Not so tough are you, girl."

"I'm not done yet!" I yelled glaring at Hook. "I'm not physically strong like my friends but I've got something deep down, I have to believe I have something. I saw that light and I need it." I gripped Lunar Wish, willing it to show me what I needed again. "This power is important to me. I've only scratched the surface of it too. This power to protect my friends and I'll be able to fight on a equal level to them!" I pointed my keyblade at Hook and I started feeling surge of power flow through me from my heart to every part of my body. "Lunar Light!" But it wasn't my Lunar Light spell that came out. It was that spell powerful light snow spell I had such a hard time using but it seemed extremely powerful now. 'I think I get it now.' I thought for a second. 'This is my true light, the feeling that I'm stronger deep down.'

_That's right._ Lunar said and I could almost imagine her smiling. _You've always had this true light. There's so much you still need to know but at least you're able to use your inner light. It's the belief in yourself, intensified by Kingdom Hearts itself. Now you can use the Lunar Storm spell._

"Yeah, thanks Lunar." I whispered as Hook fell into the water. Instantly seeing the crocodile he screamed and ran away with the croc hot on his tail.

"Lave me alone!" He scream as he ran away on the water. "Help me, Smee! Smee!" I couldn't help but laugh as Ventus walked to me.

"You were great! Did you find out how to use that spell?" Ven asked as I nodded.

"Yep, turns out the answer was in me all along. I just needed that and a bit of power from Kingdom Hearts." I said closing my eyes. Kingdom Hearts has given me this chance and I'm gonna use it.

"Glad I could help." Ven said with a grin as I stared at him.

"Ven, you purposely stayed out of that battle, didn't you."

"Well, maybe…"  
>"Ven!" I scolded as he grinned at me. Still, I couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Ven."<p>

"No problem." Ven said and I nodded.

"Ahoy! Look what we brought!" We looked to see Cubby and Slightly in a boat with a treasure chest and Peter flying next to them.

"It's a pirate's treasure chest!" Slightly cheered as we brought the chest out of the boat.

"Treasure!" Ventus cheered, looking excited.

"Yup! The same chest I told you about." Peter said, looking proud again. "We snatched it right from Hook's hiding place." With that, Peter opened the chest and to their surprise the chest was empty. "Huh? How come it's empty?"

"Uh, sorry but… we losted all the treasures." Cubby answered.

"Oh, well… that's too bad." Ven sighed, looking disappointed.

"Ah, who needs it?" Peter said, brushing it off. "It was prob'ly just full of dumb old jewels or doubloons or somethin' anyway."

"I guess…" I said with a sigh.

"We could just put what we treasure in there instead, if you wanna?" Slightly suggested.

"Yeah, that's perfect!" Peter said, instantly liking the idea. "Instead of fillin' it up with jewels and gold and stuff, we'll put in what's truly special to us. The real riches!"

"Yeah." I said with a nod. The definition of treasures does differ for people after all. So they filled it with their treasure, mostly wooden weapons really.

"What are you puttin' in, Ven, Anna." Peter asked as I gave a sighed.

"I really don't have anything to put in." I said taking out my wayfinder. It was the only think I carried around with me other than my pendant from the Land of Departure.

"That's okay, Anna. The next time you come back, you can put something in it." Peter said with a smile and I nodded. "What about you, Ven?"

"I dunno…" Ven said, thinking before taking out his wooden practice sword. "How about this?"

"Hm, what's that?"

"It's just something that one of our best friends gave to me." Ven said, smiling at the wooden keyblade.

"So it's like a keepsake, huh?" Peter said as I nodded.

"Yeah, it is." I said looking to Ven. "You sure about this, Ven?"

"Yup." Ven said, with a nod and a confident smile. "I don't need it if I've got Terra, Aqua, and you, Anna."

"Aw, thanks Ven." I said with a grin.

"All right then." Peter said with a smile. "Next time you visit, we'll have an even bigger chest waitin'. Enough for all those treasures and lots more." Peter said as I nodded. "We can wait till next time for your treasure, Anna."

"Okay, it's a deal." Ven said with a nod as I smiled. As Ventus placed his wooden sword into the chest, Tink made to put Mickey's Star Shard inside the chest too.

"Wait a minute, Tink." I said, kneeling down to her. "That Star Shard belongs to a friend of ours. Can I have it so Ven and I can return it to him?" But Tink shook her head, looking annoyed at me.

"Now Tink!" Peter scolded and Tinker Bell sadly gave me the Star Shard.

"Thanks, Tink. I owe you another one." I said as Tink gave me a, 'you sure do' look. Ven placed his hand on my shoulder and all of a sudden the Star Shard glowed and we were sent hurtling through space again. Now things will really change but at least with the Lunar Storm spell, I have a little hope on saving my friends. Now it's time to act.

* * *

><p>Crystal: Well let's Neverland.<p>

Anna: At least I'm able to use that spell now.

Blair: For Kingdom Hearts fans, you know the sad parts are coming up.

Crystal: Yes, and I've got a lot planned for Anna and what the Destiny Keeper really is.

Anna: What?

Crystal: So join us next time in Chapter 11: Horrible Truth. See you soon.


	11. Chapter 11: Horrible Truth

Crystalmaiden62 slumped onto her desk as Anna and Blair came up to her.

Anna: Crystal, are you okay?

Crystal: I'm alright, I'm happy I finished this chapter.

Blair: Please tell me you didn't stay up late to do this.

Crystal: Okay, I won't.

Anna: Anyway, let's get started.

Crystal: You're right. On to the Disclaimers!

Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix. I only own Anna and Lunar Wish so really, no flames.

Crystal: Well, that's it. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Horrible Truth<p>

It's really impossible to tell time as you're flying through the sky as a shooting star. So I can only guess we've been zipping around for about maybe ten minutes before hitting the ground.

"I think I'm gonna hurl." I groaned, not really noticing who was in front of me but I can tell Ventus was still beside me.

"King Mickey!" A familiar voice quaked.

"Nope, doesn't look like him." We looked up to see none other than Goofy, captain of the royal knights of Disney Castle, and Donald, Mickey's Magician. "Look! Those two got the Star Shard the king borrowed!"

"King?" Ventus asked.

"He means Mickey." I groaned, holding my stomach as he helped me up.

"We saw him..." Ven started but Goofy and Donald started to push us into the tower they were sitting in front of. "Huh? Take it easy!"

"Still feeling sick here!" I cried, feeling my stomach lurch inside me and not liking it one bit.

"Are we glad to see you!" Donald cheered as we got inside.

"Please, let me rest or I'm gonna hurl on you!" I screamed and Donald let me go and I sat down. "Thank you."

"Here, curaga!" Donald cast the advance cure spell on me and I felt much better.

"Man, I feel much better." I sighed as Ventus looked relieved. "Thanks for helping. My name is Anna and this is my friend Ventus."

"Just call me Ven." Ven said as Donald and Goofy smiled.

"I'm Donald Duck."

"The names Goofy." He said as we climbed up the stairs. The walk up remained silent up to Yen Sid's room at the very top of the tower.

"Yen Sid, sir! We just got a clue as to where the king might be!" Goofy announced to the old and powerful wizard.

"Ah, Ventus and Anna." Yen Sid said staring at Ventus and me. "Eraqus has told me much about the both of you. If I am not mistaken, you were ordered to return home, Ventus. And Anna, Eraqus is quiet upset at not returning Ventus home." Ven and I looked at each other, a little concerned and worried. I hope Yen Sid doesn't think badly of me for not returning Ven home.

"Well, sir, I..." Ventus started but Yen Sid raised a hand to stop him.

"No matter." Yen Sid said as we stared at him in shock. "Mickey has difficulty following directions, too." He gave us a small, rare smile.

"Thank you, sir." I said as we smiled back.

"Where is this clue to Mickey's whereabouts?" Yen Sid asked, getting down to business.

"I've got it!" Donald announced as he placed the Star Shard on the table in front of the wizard.

"This feller Venquist..."

"Ventus." I corrected Goofy as Donald groaned.

"Just call him 'Ven'!" The duck yelled.

"Sure, that's what I usually go by." Ventus said.

"Ven and Anna had t when they got here." Donald pointed out.

"Please explain." Yen Sid said, looking to me.

"Well, the last time I saw Mickey, he was sent flying by the Star Shards." I stated. "But we found it in a different world but Mickey wasn't there with it."

"As I thought," Yen Sid said, stroking his beard, "Mickey has been hurling from

one world to the next. That explains why I could not discern his location."

"You can now, can't you?" Donald asked hopefully.

"Yes, I can." The wizard confirmed and he summoned a cloud of smoke on the table before him. And in the clouds, we could all see Mickey trying to get up but fell to the ground; beaten and defeated.

"Mickey!"

"Oh my god!"

"The King!" We screamed in shock. I know I saw this scene in the game but now I can see bruises and he looked really beaten up. Square Enix beat up Mickey Mouse! At once, the image disappeared.

"What happened? Where'd he go? Is he okay?" Donald asked, thoroughly worried for Mickey.

"There's a dark and powerful force that is interfering with my magic." Yen Sid said, looking very serious.

"Just tell us where the King is, Mr. Yen Sid, sir, and ma and Donald will go right there and save him!" Goofy announced, looking serious.

"You two? That may not be adequate." Yen Sid said, looking grave.

"But I'm the captain of the King's royal knights!" Goofy stated, summoning his shield.

"And I'm his magician!" Donald added, summoning his small staff but it still wasn't enough to convince the wizard.

"We'll find him." Ven offered as I nodded.

"We were at that place a while ago. We can go there and get him." I said as Yen Sid nodded.

"If you guys go, we'll go with you!" Donald said as Goofy looked ready.

"No, we owe him." Ven said, looking determined. "Mickey saved us once. And we can't risk putting his friends in danger."

"Yeah, just wait for us, Donald, Goofy." I said as the two looked sad for not being able to help.

"Don't worry, I swear we'll bring him back safe." Ventus said before we looked to Yen Sid.

"Very well, Ventus, Anna. We will leave it to you." We nodded and ran out of the tower and flew off to that spot in the Keyblade Graveyard.

"Where is he?" Ven asked, looking down for the little black clad mouse.

"Over there, look." I pointed down to a little black speck on the ground. We landed and ran to him to check if he was all right.

"Mickey!" We got to him and I quickly checked his condition. "How is he?"

"He's really exhausted, who ever he was fighting really did a number on him." I said, summoning Lunar Wish to heal him.

"We meet again, boy, girl." We looked up and I felt my blood as I saw a familiar old man walking up to us.

"You!" I got up and got ready for a fight. He's here by himself. If he's all darkness now, maybe Lunar Storm can stop him right now. Still, I heard Ventus standing up behind me.

"Master Xehanort." Suddenly Ventus groaned and fell to his knees in pain.

"Ven!" I shielded him, as Master Xehanort looked pleased.

"Ah yes, so you are starting to realize what you lost. Oh, but not for good." Master Xehanort said, looking pleased at Ventus. "You had to lose in order to find. Now it can all be yours again if you only reach out and take it. Reclaim the part that left you. Clash with him. Pure light against pure darkness, to forge the ultimate key. The all powerful X-blade!" Ventus then screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"Keyblade?" Ventus asked weakly. I've had enough of this.

"Leave Ventus alone!" I growled as Master Xehanort smirked at me.

"The Destiny Keeper, its keyblade is like no other and one keyblade may rival its power." Master Xehanort said, not taking his eyes off Lunar Wish. "No, not the keyblades you and I carry, Ventus." He then made a strange letter 'x' in his hand. " 'X'... A most ancient letter. Some say 'kye,' but the meaning is the same." He crushed the letter 'x', looking excited. "Death. A letter that spells endings." He then started summoning a cloud of darkness above us and the wind began to pick up.

"And I have the power to make it?" Ven asked, shocked at this news.

"Correct." Master Xehanort answered. "Eraqus knows it too. He knows exactly what you are."

"The master?"

"Haven't you ever wondered why he never granted you permission to leave his side, to grow stronger?" Master Xehanort pointed out as I glared at him. "Eraqus was frightened of you. If you were to learn the truth, realize what you are...

"Stop it with your lies!" I screamed as the evil master smirked at me before returning to staring at Ventus.

"He never trusted you. Why else would he keep you within his sight at all times?" Master Xehanort asked as a strike of lightening nearly hit Ven.

"Yeah. He never let me see other worlds, no matter how much I asked." Ven said, as he struggled to get up but at least he was able to. As soon as he did, Master Xehanort caused a large gust of wind to come right at us.

"You can ask the man yourself. Learn the truth, and remember you have a greater purpose!" Master Xehanort yelled and the wind grew stronger sending Ventus and Mickey flying into the dark clouds.

"Ven! Mickey!" I glared at the evil man before me. "I won't let you destroy this universe. Lunar Storm!" I aimed my most powerful spell at him and it looked like it might've done some damage. "Yes!" I cheered but my smile fell as I saw Master Xehanort standing there, a little weakened but otherwise unharmed.

"Such a light, it shows you truly are the Destiny Keeper, Anna." Master Xehanort grinned as I stared at him. How? How did he make it through Lunar Storm? "The purest light of them all, even close to equaling the seven princesses of heart. The quality every Destiny Keeper must have, if not they are just a normal keyblade wielder."

"What do you mean?" I asked as Xehanort smirked, evil dripping from him.

"Haven't you ever wondered why you can use these powers? Why you're able to use the light?" Come to think of it, no I haven't. "The Lunar Wish, based off of the moon, the brightest and largest light in the darkness of night. Its symbol should be obvious to you."

"The light within the darkness? Don't tell me..."

"That's right, the moment you chose to become a Destiny Keeper, you tied your life to that of the light within Kingdom Hearts. You truly are the light of this universe in human form, returned to this world." Master Xehanort said and this really shocked me. Why didn't Lunar tell me this? "But like the light within the legend, when the Keyblade Wars ends the light will disappear into the darkness, you may as well. You are the light, you have returned to see the return to your end." He grinned at me as I felt the color leave my face. "If the light can be removed and taken, so can the life of that of the Destiny Keeper. If the light dies, so do you."

"You're lying!" I screamed, tears rushing down my face. "Lunar would've told me if something like this when she asked me to become a Destiny Keeper!"

"Say what you will, you can't escape your fate." He said, looking excited. "Once the Keyblade Wars begin, will a new universe be made and will obtain this new light? That's what I want to know. Will the lighting within Kingdom Hearts die or not?"

"Like I'd let you use Ventus to cause that." I said, growled before remembering something. "Oh god, Ven!" I instantly ran and summoned my armor and glider and flew back to the Land of Departure.

_ I'm sorry, Anna._ I heard Lunar in my head, regret in her voice. _I didn't want to tell you the truth._

"Why though? I think I have a right to know!" I growled, focusing my path to the Land of Departure.

_ I was afraid if I told you the truth, you'd refuse my offer. You're the only one qualified to be the Destiny Keeper._

"Oh yeah, how does that work?" I asked, sarcastically.

_ You're heart as a small glimmer of light like that within the true light. Just like me._

"That doesn't even make any sense. I'm from the real world and I was born before this game was even created." I pointed out.

_ That's the thing. I don't even know why Kingdom Hearts chose you._ Lunar pointed out and I felt a little calmer now. _We'll never know the mysteries of the heart and how fate directs them. So please, I'm sorry._

"Well, there's nothing we can do right now." I sighed, there's no time to be angry now. My very life may be on the line now. "Let's just stop Master Eraqus before things get worse."

_ You know that's going to be impossible._

"I still have a shot though." I growled as I came to the world and quickly landed to see Master Eraqus walking to Ventus.

"Anna, you've returned too. I'm glad." Master Eraqus said looking relieved as I ran to them while he kneeled to Ventus and held Ventus by the shoulders. "Well, what matters is that you're home and Anna's safe. You don't belong outside this world yet, Ventus. Maybe it would be better if you stayed too, Anna." This really shocked me. He's going to keep me here like Ventus. "You both need to stay here where you can learn..."

"In your prison?" Ventus growled.

"What?"

"That's your excuse... for keeping me imprisoned here, isn't it?" Ventus growled and I nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me my connection to Kingdom Hearts when I first got here? Why didn't you even mention that I might die if the light vanishes?" I asked as Ventus looked scared and shocked at me.

"What did you hear?" Master Eraqus asked, as I took my spot by Ven's side.

"That I'm supposed to be some weapon, some kind of . . . X-blade!"

"I knew it," Master Eraqus muttered, feeling the scar on his cheek left by Xehanort a while ago, "Xehanort, he could never let it go." I can easily block Master Eraqus's words since I knew what happened already. Because of Xehanort's curiosity to find out what'll happen after the Keyblade Wars, he's willing to bring death to everyone and plunge the worlds into darkness once more and loose the light this universe has made just to see if another light will be made. This really scared me because again, I'm supposed to be the light of Kingdom Hearts and if the light of the universe were to vanish, so will I seeing as I've become the light of this universe in a way. Or maybe I'll fade when the true light of this world takes the true lights place in Kingdom Hearts. I don't know! "I failed. I had the chance to stop him and couldn't do it. But I will not fail again." He then summoned his keyblade and looked ready to attack us.

"Master! What are you..."

"Stop it, Master Eraqus! Just think for a second what you're doing!" I pleaded as Ventus shuffled a bit backward in shock and fear.

"The X-blade has no place in this or any world." Master Eraqus stated, firmly. "Xehanort has made his purpose clear and I am left with no choice."

"There is a choice, Ventus didn't choose this for himself!" I pointed out but I was ignored.

"Forgive me you two, but you must exist no more, Ventus." Master Eraqus said, looking ready to attack.

"No!" I yelled, summoning Lunar Wish. "Ven's my friend! I'm not going to let you kill him!"

"Anna, step aside."

"NO!" I shook my head. "Ven didn't choose this, he doesn't even want this! It's not Ventus's fault that he's the key to making the X-blade."

"Anna, I'm sorry. Destiny Keeper or not, if you stand in my way you will join Ventus." Master Eraqus said, looking sad but still made his chains of light come at us.

"Ven! Anna!" I was pushed back and fell next to Ventus and looked up just in time to see Terra in his armor, standing in front of us.

"What?"

"Master, have you gone mad? You can't hurt Anna!" Terra yelled, angry at his master's actions.

"Terra! I command you, step aside!" Master Eraqus ordered.

"No!" Terra refused, as his armor faded.

"You will not heed your Master?"

"I won't!" Terra said, looking utterly serious.

"Why do all my attempts to reach you fail?" Master Eraqus questioned, looking disappointed. "If you don't have it in your heart to obey then you will have to share Anna and Ventus's fate." A single tear ran down my master's face but this didn't affect Terra. He charged at Terra and he instantly took the defensive to protect Ventus and me.

"Enough Terra, he's right!" Ventus cried, torn by the sight of seeing his best friend and master fighting because of him. "If I go then..."

"Quiet!" Terra yelled, not wanting to listen to Ventus.

"Terra..."

"Please, just stop fighting! Both of you!" I felt like crying. I grew close to these people and to see them fighting like this really hurts. It's horrible! Master Eraqus jumped back and hit us with his chained light attack and I hit the ground hard on my knee. I used Lunar Wish to support me as Terra helped Ventus up.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I think so." I said, looking to see Master Eraqus ready to hit us with another attack. "Terra, look out!" Terra looked very serious and I could see the dark aura surround him.

"You may be my Master. But I will not... let you hurt my friends!" He's one of the few people that can make the darkness look good.

"Has the darkness taken you, Terra?" Eraqus asked, furious at seeing the dark aura around his student. Terra didn't answer as he made a portal with his keyblade behind him and threw Ventus at it. I felt him push me toward it and I landed on the ground again.

"Wait, Terra!" Ventus yelled as the portal began to close.

"Terra!" I called out but the portal closed.

"We have to help him!" Ventus shouted but we were pulled through a portal and we landed on some sand. We arrived on the Destiny Islands. "Wait, Terra!" Ventus tried to make his way to the portal but it closed.

"I have to stop them!" I summoned Lunar Wish when Ventus put a hand on my shoulder.

"How long have you known?" He asked, looking serious.

"I've know about the truth about you even before I met you." I said with a sigh. Here it comes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I guess because it was easier to be happy not knowing the truth." I said, not looking at him. "You were enjoying yourself and so was I. How was I supposed to break it to you? You've become a great friend to me and I don't want to cause problems. That's why I've been working to figure out about these powers of mine. To save you and the others if I can." Ventus stared at me before nodding.

"Sorry, if I end up making the X-blade, you might end up dead."

"It's okay, I didn't know till now myself." I said with a sigh. "Anyway, I need to stop Master and Terra's fight before something bad happens. I just hope I make it."

"Let me go with you!" I shook my head before looking at him seriously.

"Please, Ven. Stay here. What's gonna happen next is pretty big and it's better you don't see it."

"Anna..."

"Please, just this once." I pleaded as Ven slowly nodded. "Thank you, Ven."

"Just be careful." I nodded and I summoned a portal and I raced back to the Land of Departure. 'Please, don't let me be too late!' I screamed in my mind. 'Master Eraqus shouldn't have died! Let me at least save him!' I managed to get within view of Master Eraqus and Terra but a familiar enemy stood behind my Master.

"Master Eraqus! Behind you!" I screamed but it was too late. My Master was struck down. I landed and ran to Terra as Master Eraqus fell and as Terra tried to hold his Master, he vanished into light.

"Master Eraqus!" Terra sobbed as tears began running down my eyes too. Even though I haven't known him as long as Terra and the others, seeing him die in person is too much. I stared really crying, I haven't cried like this in so long but it hurt. This loss really hurt me. "Anna, I'm so sorry." Terra sobbed, falling to his hands and knees. "I was the one who caused all this. If only I..."

"Don't say that!" I yelled as he looked at me. "It's not your fault. There's only one person to blame for all this and that's Xehanort." I turned to glare at Master Xehanort as he walked toward us.

"What a sight." He said, looking down at Terra. "Why do you trouble yourself with remorse, Master Terra? The man was bent on doing harm to your friends, his own pupils!"

"Shut up!" I screamed aiming Lunar Wish at Xehanort. "Lunar Light!" This spell seemed to catch him off guard and he jumped back. "It's your fault this all happened and you don't even give a damn!"

"In deed, child. Eraqus's death means nothing to me." He said as I glared at him. Weren't they once friends?

"Master Xehanort! Why?" Terra asked, looking up at the man that killed his master.

"You know, I find your progress quite striking. But you still fall short." Master Xehanort said, not bothering to answer his question. "Let all that your rage out, my boy. Give you heart to darkness!"

"What do you mean?" Terra asked, summoning his keyblade.

"Don't you see, he's been using you all this time." I said, glaring at the old man's back. "He's the one who Master Eraqus has been trying to stop. He's the really darkness here!"

"Yes, and he still needs work." Xehanort said, turning to us. "Come to the place where all keyblade wielders leave their mark on fate; the Keyblade Graveyard!" He summoned his keyblade and we looked ready for a fight. "There you will watch your dear Ventus, Anna, and Aqua meet their ends, and the last light within you will die!"

"Like I'd let that happen!" I yelled, aiming another Lunar Light at Master Xehanort and this time it did seem to weaken him slightly. Still, this didn't stop him from summoning his world-destroying ball of darkness to come and hover over the castle.

"You won't need a home anymore where you're going!"

"What?" Terra asked as he noticed bits of the world beginning to fly into the dark vortex and while we were distracted, Master Xehanort made his way through a dark portal.

"Stop!" I yelled aiming a Lunar Light at him and it followed him as the portal closed. Soon, large chucks of the castle as well as the ground began going into the dark vortex. Heck, even the wind was so strong I felt like I was being sucked in.

"Anna!" Terra grabbed onto my hand as I was lifted off my feet.

"It's okay! I'll meet you at the Keyblade Graveyard!" I called out over the wind.

"We'll go together!" I was about to answer when I lost my grip and went flying toward the vortex. "Anna!" I instantly summoned Lunar Wish and I made a portal to get myself out before I got into that vortex. I instantly changed into my armor and I floated in space.

"Lunar, do I really have a chance to change things? Can I really save my friends?"

_ I can't really say, but I don't think you should try._

"Well too bad, because I'm gonna do it anyway." I said, changing Lunar Wish into gilder mode and flew off toward the Keyblade Graveyard. I've come all this way. I can't give up hope now. Even if it doesn't work, I at least have to give it a try. But what if I can't do it? What'll I do when my friends are gone?

* * *

><p>Blair:... Well gee, that's sad.<p>

Crystal: I know.

Anna: Why do you have to make so I might die?

Crystal: Just calm down a bit. Anyway, that's chapter 11. As we know, things will only get sadder. So join us next time in Chapter 12: The Keyblade Graveyard. See you soon!


	12. Chapter 12: The Keyblade Graveyard

Crystalmaiden62: Yes! The Spring Semester is over! I can finish up Unlock the Heart

Anna: Yay! Good for you, Crystal!

Blair: Hold it, don't you have the Summer Semester?

Crystal: Don't remind me. Well, as you can tell I'm nearly done with Unlock the Heart. Only a few more chapters and an extra.

Anna: It's been a good time doing this.

Crystal: Yep, so now for the Disclaimers.

Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. I only own Anna and Lunar Wish. So please, no flames.

Crystal: Well, this is it. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: The Keyblade Graveyard<p>

I flew as fast as I could to the Keyblade Graveyard and landed carefully on the ground. It feels weird not being at Ventus's side, I've grown so used to traveling with him that it's kind of lonely not being around him. Still, I need to save him and the others. I've got a power that might help me do that. But what if it doesn't, all I've worked for will be for nothing. No, I can't think that! As I walked to look out at the canyon like area, I summoned Lunar Wish and feeling that familiar warm feeling.

"I've got to at least try, for my friend." I muttered, and I felt a little more confident about the situation.

_I really don't think you should try this._ I heard Lunar in my head. _Please, you're only setting yourself up for disappointment._

"Why? You're hiding more from me?" I asked, angry. I thought Lunar Wish was my keyblade and part of my light. There are so many questions, like when we first met. She said she was a newborn heart, yet she knew about my connection to Kingdom Hearts. She knew about my powers and even how to awaken them. What more is she hiding from me? I walked all the way to the area with all colorful tornados and it did seem interesting, that is until you get sucked into one! I'm not kidding, I hate these things so much! Well, some battles weren't bad but the ones with the giant Unversed. How the heck did Flood Unversed grow to the size of a house? But they weren't the problem, the problems were those shoe Unversed that keep in trying to step on me. 'Now I know what an ant feels!' I thought, dodging as best as I can. At this rate I'll be a piece of gum under the shoe.

"Anna!" I looked just in time to see a mass of brown and black come flying out of nowhere and attack the remaining shoe Unversed and the tornado cleared. "Are you alright, Anna?" I looked up to see Terra.

"Terra, you're okay!" I cheered as Terra nodded but still not looking happy.

"You had me worried, when you nearly got sucked into the darkness…"

"I'm fine, I managed to open a portal before I could even go near the darkness." I said but I did feel worried. "What about you Terra? I know it's stupid to as if you're okay or not after what happened."

"Yeah, I'm not alright." Terra said, looking away.

"It's okay, you don't need to say anything." I said, putting a comforting hand on his arm.

"Why didn't you tell me I'd so something like this?" Terra asked, staring down at me.

"Would you believe me if I had said anything about this whole thing?" I asked, looking serious. "How was I supposed to say, oh you'd use the darkness help kill Master Eraqus? Terra, you wouldn't have believed me and I don't blame you. You viewed Master Eraqus like a father as well as a Master. And I really wanted to save him."

"What?" Terra asked as I held out Lunar Wish.

"I've gained some new powers with my keyblade. It might be able to change the fate in store for you and the others."

"And what if it doesn't?" Terra asked.

"At least I tried." I said, letting Lunar Wish vanish. "Lunar seems to be hiding something from me though and it kind of worries me."

"Don't worry." Terra said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Even if it doesn't work, I just hope you'll be okay."

"Thanks Terra but what about Ven?" I asked.

"We'll be there for Ven too. We're all friends, remember."

"Yeah, thanks." I said with a nod as he started walking.

"Come on, we need to stop Master Xehanort."

"Right." I said and ran after him. Since I already finished fighting the tornado filled Unversed we soon arrived on the barren area with all the lifeless Keyblades; the battleground of the Keyblade Wars centuries ago. So many people died in that war and it nearly destroyed everything, all for the X-keyblade and the light within Kingdom Hearts; my light. I heard footsteps and I turned to see Aqua walking to us. She didn't speak until she got beside us.

"I was told…. the Master was struck down." Terra gasped, probably because of how quickly news passed but I nodded solemnly.

"Yes, we saw it happen."

"I was stupid and helped Xehanort do it." Terra said shocking Aqua.

"Terra, don't say that."

"It's true though and you know it, Anna." Terra said, still saddened by his actions. "The Master, he tried to hurt Ven and Anna too when she stepped in to protect him. I only fought because I wanted to protect them. But that's why you came back." Terra said, lookin down at me. "You came back to save Master Eraqus."

"I did but I was too late. I saw Xehanort was the one who gave the final blow to our Master." I said, feeling anger and disappointment in myself. I'm still mad I couldn't save Master Eraqus, even if all goes bad his heart will be the one to protect Terra from Xehanort it was a small bit of hope that maybe I can change the future and save Ven and the others from their pain.

"But I was tricked." Terra said, gripping his hand. "Xehanort set the whole thing up, all so he could awaken the darkness inside me. You were right, Aqua and so was the Master." Terra finally looked at his friend in the eyes. "I did need to be watched. I went astray but no more." Aqua didn't speak for a moment but I already knew her words.

"What else is darkness but hate and rage?" Aqua asked, not looking up at Terra. "Xehanort is feeding the dark fires within you, making you fight. You'll go astray again." She finally looked up and her eyes were filled with such wisdom. "Tell me, how does that honor our Master's memories?" I turned away from this as I saw Ventus coming to us.

"Ven!" I ran to him and he gave me a weak smile before looking sad again as we walked back to Terra and Aqua.

"Xehanort wants me and Vanitas to fight and make some kind of 'X-blade'." Ven said, this is the most I've ever seen him depressed before and for good reason. "But the Master said we can't let that happen and he tried to destroy me for it and even went after Anna when she tried to protect me."

"X-blade?" Aqua asked, not having a clue on what it is. Come to think of it, she's the only one who didn't know about Xehanort's plans, even when she visited Yen Sid.

"I still don't know exactly what it is." Ven said sounding frightened now and again don't blame him. "But… it scares me to death. Even just the thought of it and what it might do to Anna."

"What do you mean?"

"If the X-blade is forged, the Keyblade Wars will begin again and since I'm a human version of the light in Kingdom Hearts I'll vanish too. That means I might ending up dying." I said as Aqua looked shocked and scared by this piece of information.

"Relax, Ven, Anna." Terra said, putting a comforting hand on Ven's shoulder and giving me a warm smile. "We're here and we're gonna take care of you." Aqua nodded in agreement and I tried to smile to give Ven comfort but I can only imagine the terror going on inside him right now.

"I may have to fight Vanitas after all." Ven stated. "If I do, guys…. I want you to…"

"The four of us can never be torn apart, all right? I'll always find a way." Terra said firmly but in a comforting way. Aqua knelt down and touched Ven's cheek but that didn't help.

"I'm asking you, as a friend." Ven said, removing the hands of his two friends. "Just put an end to me and if they don't do it, Anna you need to be the one to do it."

"Ven…." I said as he nodded. He knew what he was doing. Even though I knew it wouldn't happen, I really don't want to kill my best friend. Aqua suddenly gasped as we looked to see Xehanort and Vanitas walking towards us. I felt really angry at seeing Xehanort's smirk, this is all his fault! If he wasn't so determined to find out about the Keyblade War, none of this would've happened!

"Behold," Xehanort gestured to show the keyblades around us. "These lifeless keys used to be full of power, united with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil, keyblades of light and darkness were locked in combat as a great Keyblade War raged." He seems to be really enjoying this. It's kind of disturbing. "Countless keyblade wielders gave up their lives, all in search of one, ultimate key. And it will soon belong to me." He then pointed straight at Ventus and I knew his next line. "X-blade!" We all glared at him and instantly summoned our armors to be prepared for the biggest battle we've ever fought. Terra instantly charged at Xehanort and Vanitas only to end up falling as Xehanort some how made the ground in front of him rise and making another rise with him and Vanitas on it. I really don't know if we fought till nightfall or if Xehanort can some how control the weather or time, most likely the weather because it seemed dark because of the cloud cover.

"Look out!" I yelled, noticing the large amount of keyblades in what looked like a cycle of wind being controlled by Vanitas came flying down toward us.

"Ven!" Aqua yelled as I tried to stop the mass of keyblades only to get slammed into the side of the Xehanort made mountain and lost my helmet.

"Damn it!"

"Anna, you okay?" Ventus said as I got up.

"Yeah, where's Aqua?" We heard a scream from Aqua as she landed hard into the ground.

"Aqua!" We ran to her side and she lifted her keyblade into the air.

"Terra!" She sent a barrier spell his way, protecting him but he was still about to get attacked by Xehanort.

"Anna, stay here and heal Aqua." Ventus ordered before running off.

"Wait, Ven!" Be he was already too far away for him to hear me. "Curaga!" I yelled, healing Aqua instantly.

"Thanks Anna." I nodded and looked up at Xehanort and gasped to see Xehanort holding Ven by the back of the head.

"Ven!"

"No!" I screamed as Ven was frozen and thrown off of the mound Xehanort was on. I instantly turned Lunar into her glider form and caught Ventus before he hit the ground.

"Ven, are you okay?"

"Of course, he's not okay! He's been iced!" I yelled, using a small fire spell to start thawing him out. Just then a light above came and we looked up to see the clouds were parting and there was a heart shaped moon; Kingdom Hearts. If it wasn't for the fact we were in a middle of a big huge fight, I'd be able to enjoy the warm feeling Kingdom Hearts was giving me. With it so close to me, maybe the light is reacting inside me.

"How 'bout you leave the popsicle and the squirt to me, so you can go have your fight with Terra." We looked to see none other than Braig in all his eye-patch and scarred glory coming toward us, looking up at Kingdom Hearts. "You can't be too happy about him deep-sixing your Master."

"Who are you?" Aqua asked and he just smirked at us. Because of Braig's involvement in all this, I really don't like him right now.

"You think you there have got some grand role to play. As if. You're only here so that when I finish you off, Terra will succumb to the darkness. So…. Who wants to go first?" He said as we glared at him, Ven really glaring hard at this guy. Probably angry from being frozen or what he was saying; most likely both.

"Shut up!" He yelled, as I nodded in agreement.

"Oh, so this kiddo thinks he's a full-fledged keyblade wielder? Bet you so too." Braig said as I glared at him.

"You should talk, you don't even have a keyblade!" I screamed as I got up and summoned Lunar Wish, ready for a fight.

"You guy got the angry look down." Braig said as Ven and I just glared at him.

"Go ahead if you want to waste your time." Aqua said, firmly. "Keep trying to drive us apart with your mind games. It'll never work!" She got up and look to me. "Keep Ven safe."

"But Aqua…"

"No Anna, I'll fight him." Knowing there's no way to stop Aqua once her mind is set, I nodded and returned to Ven's side and started to thaw him again. "Terra will prove to you he's stronger!" From then on, all I could hear was the sound of Aqua's keyblade hitting Braig (I kind of enjoyed that), her shouting spells and attacks, and a lot of sounds from Braig's gun. It felt like fifteen minutes before it all stopped and I turned to see Braig out of breath and Aqua standing there, victorious.

"I keep forgetting….don't mess with Keyblade wielders." Braig gasped but still looking pleased. "But you know what? That just means I made the right choice! Well, he wanted me to buy time, and I'd say he got it."

"What?" Aqua chased after him a little bit before turning to us. "Ven! Anna!" I looked up and I saw a mass of red and black falling right towards Aqua.

"Aqua!"

"Look out behind you!" I yelled but it was too late. Vanitas struck her down and she lay there unconscious. "Stay away from here!" I ran at Vanitas as he made to attack Aqua but he instantly blocked me and I was hit with one of his lighting bolts. I fell against the ground and I felt someone step on my right hand. I winced up to see Vanitas readying his keyblade to plunge it into my heart. No, what'll happen if a keyblade takes my hearts? Will I die too?

"No!" I felt Vanitas get off my arm as I saw Ventus attack him, now completely thawed through. "Are you alright, Anna?"

"Yeah, thanks." I said as he helped me up. "Let's take him out!"

"Yeah!" We instantly charged at him as he summoned his cyclone of keyblades and tried to mow us done. Ven had a hard time getting him off because if we got too close to those keyblades they'd hurt us. Thankfully, I'm good with long distance spells.

"Lunar light!" I yelled as the beam of light hit Vanitas making him fall and Ventus instantly went for a few hits.

"Too slow." Vanitas vanish and attacked Ventus from behind and I came right at him and landed a few hits on him only to get slashed by his attacks. He seemed to then jump into the ground and vanished.

"Where's he hiding?" Ventus asked as I noticed a dark mass on the ground moving toward Ven.

"Look out!" I pushed him out of the way as Vanitas jumped out of the dark mass and started shooting fireballs at us.

"What are we gonna do now?" Ven asked as Vanitas jumped back into the ground and we ran away from the dark mass as fast as possible but it still caught up to us. I noticed at least that Vanitas only attacked Ventus so that gave me an idea. Once Vanitas had his back to me, I aimed my keyblade right at him.

"Lunar Light!" My light spell hit him just where it needed and he fell to the ground. "Finish it, Ven!"

"Right!" Ven ran and delivered the final blow sending Vanitas flying.

"Come on!" I ran to Ventus and tried to pull him away. "We need to get out of here!"

"Why?"

"You've done it, Ventus." We looked to see Vanitas standing up. A dark aura began to surround him and I tried to pull Ventus away but he stayed put, ready to fight again. "Now that my body is about to perish, you and I have to join together!"

"Run, Ven!" I yelled getting in front of Ven to protect him.

"The X-blade will be forged!" At once the dark aura started to go onto the ground toward us and a bunch of Flood Unversed came at us. They pinned me to the ground and held Ventus in place.

"The Unversed… come from you?" Ven asked as Vanitas nodded with a smirk.

"It happened when you and I were split into two." Vanitas explained as more Unversed started to appear from the dark aura from Vanitas. "The negativity took shape as these monsters. They are what I feel, a horde of fledgling emotions under my control. I released them in all the worlds I could, hoping to lure you away from home and isolate you from your Master. Traveling with Anna and fighting together was just an unneeded bonus. She needed to find her light after all."

"What do you mean?" I asked as Vanitas walked to me since I was in front of Ventus.

"We needed you to awaken your light, the light of Kingdom Hearts that lives within you. My Master wanted to see if you would die when the Keyblade Wars ends because of that light." Vanitas said, removing his Flood Unversed and kicked me in the stomach and threw me aside. We needed to make you stronger. The Unversed were the perfect opponents. And better yet, no matter how many times you defeat them their negativity flows right back into me. You didn't stand a chance against us, Ventus."

"Leave him alone!" I yelled, getting up and aimed Lunar Wish at Vanitas. "Lunar Storm!" But nothing happened! Why isn't anything happening?

"You really don't know do you, Anna." Vanitas smirked as me as I fell to my knees. "Your light powers will only work to keep the fates in line. If you try to change it with that power, it won't work. This was always meant to be." No. Vanitas then walked to Ven and fused with him creating light and so much energy that I was forced away from it and I hit my head.

_Anna._ I opened my eyes and I realized I was back in my heart and I saw Lunar's light floating in front of me.

"So that's what you were hiding from me." I glared at the ball of light. "If you knew all along that I couldn't use the light spells to save people, why didn't you say anything before?"

_Because it's your job to keep everything the way it should be._ Lunar answered. _I said you needed to watch over the people of this universe. That means that you need to keep their futures the same no matter how attached you get to them or the path they lead._

"Then what's the point of me having these powers?"

_To use it to protect your friends and the fate, even if you can't use it to save people from their fates it's still a good power to have. The ability to change fate that's set in stone is too much for one person._

"Yeah, but at least you could've told me before I set myself for disappointment." I said with a sigh.

_I'm sorry. You just looked so determined._ Lunar said and she did sound sad. _Even if you can't use your magic to change the future for Ven and the others, doesn't mean you won't be able to help others after them._

"I guess." I sighed, feeling depressed and angry. "But how can you know all this? You said you were a new born heart when we first met."

_I am at least I think I am, but I'm given this information before I'm sent off to find you._ Lunar said. _The point is, I'm sorry. But don't give up now, Anna. You still have a bit more left._ Lunar said and woke up to feel someone shaking me.

"Anna, come on. Wake up." I opened my eyes to see Aqua and Mickey looking relieved. "Thank goodness, you're okay."

"Aqua, where's Ven?" I asked as she helped me up. I looked around and I saw him standing there, holding a different keyblade.

"Oh, thank goodness, Ven!" Aqua cheered as she ran to him. "You're safe!"

"Aqua wait! That's not Ven!" I yelled but she didn't listen to me.

"What?"

"Just look at that keyblade. It's not Ven's." I said and Mickey saw what I mean. I noticed then, Vanitas raised his head and I saw Ven's eyes turned yellow. "Look out!" I dashed to Aqua, blocked Vanitas's attack, and pushed her out of the way. "Vanitas!"

"Yes, Ventus is no longer in control." He said as Ven's armor changed to Vanitas's outfit. His voice was also distorted with Ven's voice but I can mainly hear Vanitas. "His heart has become a part of mine now." This really shocked Aqua and Mickey but at least I knew a few things.

"You're wrong!" I yelled, glaring at Vanitas glared at me. "Ven's still fighting in there. I know that for a fact."

"Even so, the X-blade is complete." Vanitas said, raising the X-blade toward Kingdom Hearts. "This X-blade will open a door; one that leads to all worlds! Then, keyblade-bearing warriors will flock here from each and every one of them, to battle for the light within Kingdom Hearts as well as its human form! And just like the legend says, the Keyblade War will begin!"

"Shut up!" Aqua yelled as we summoned out keyblades. "I'm six of your nonsense! Give Ven his heart back!"

"Ven, I know you can't hear me but don't give up." I whispered, and we changed at him. Vanitas is way stronger now but not surprised. He still could use his normal attacks but added another when he'd hit the ground with this X-blade and cause a damaging light. It's really bad because with his new strength as well as his speed, it made it really hard to beat him so after only a few minutes we're near the end of our rope.

"Let's team up!" Mickey called gesturing toward us.

"Right, come on!"

"Light!" We stood back to back and let out a whirlpool of light, which harmed Vanitas. I really want to get back him for all he said.

"He's mine!" I yelled aiming Lunar Wish at him. "Lunar Storm!" I really hope Ven will heal because it seemed to really hurt him and it made me wonder if it affected him in his battle inside his heart. Still at least Vanitas was down.

"Anna, you did it!" Mickey cheered but I knew better. Before I could even stop him, he got back up and we charged at him only to get knocked back by a single force of his swing. Mickey ended up rolling down the hill as I slammed into Aqua against a bolder.

"Ow, that really hurt." I groaned as I slowly got up with my keyblade at the read as Vanitas smirked down at us.

"What's wrong? Giving up already?" Vanitas mocked as I glared at him.

"No way, Terra and Ven are with us and I can feel their light in us." I said as Aqua nodded.

"That's right. Terra, Ven, give us strength." Aqua prayed and I looked down at Lunar Wish and saw that it was glowing too. It was a different light from Lunar Light or Storm but it's a good light. "Come on, Anna!" Aqua called as she stood up with her keyblade glowing in the same light as mine.

"Right!" We ran at Vanitas, ready to strike and when our keyblades made contact with the X-blade it seemed to cause something like a sonic wave. Vanitas just smirked at us as we tried to push him back. "Ven you better be listening to me right now!" I yelled, digging my feet into the ground to push me forward. "You'd better be fighting hard in there because we're all doing the same thing!"

"It's useless, Ventus can not hear you." Vanitas smirked but as we pushed him a bit more the X-blade stared to crack.

"What?" Vanitas ask but Aqua and I quickly disarmed him as the keyblade went flying into the air and started shooting out beams and balls of light. It looked pretty dangerous to even for near it but I ran in anyway to Ven's side.

"Ven, you did it!" I cheered taking his hand as his armor returned, showing Vanitas was gone from him. Finally, the X-blade shattered but the force of its energy sent Ven and me flying.

"Anna!" I looked to see Aqua trying to reach out for her and I instantly grabbed her not letting go as my world went black.

"Anna, come on. Wake up." Again, I woke up to feeling someone shake me awake.

"Aqua, what happened?" I asked as I sat up, looking around to see we were in the Mysterious Tower.

"Aqua, Anna, you lost consciousness." We looked to see Yen Sid standing close to us. "Fortunately, Mickey found you both and Ventus drifting in the Lanes Between and brought you back to me to receive proper care."

"Thank you, Master Yen Sid, Mickey." I said as he nodded but looked grim as Aqua gave him a look that clearly ask if Terra was near.

"I'm sorry, but there was no sign of Terra."

"I see." Aqua said before moving to Ventus, who sat against the wall, clearly asleep with Mickey standing next to him. "Ven! Ventus!" Aqua said, shaking him but no response. Well, I knew that but it's still sad to see it.

"The boy's heart is sleeping." Yen Sid explained as we looked at him.

"When will he wake?" Aqua asked, worried.

"I could not say." Yen Sid said, looking very grave. "It is almost as though his heart has left. Should it return, he may very well wake. Should it not, then he may sleep like this for all eternity."

"No…" Aqua gasped as I took Ventus's hand. "I'll keep him safe, until he wakes. Forever if I have to."

"That's the thing though, Aqua. Ven doesn't need us to protect him right now." I said as she looked at me. "If anything, he needs us to believe so that he can come back; one day."

"Yes, that is correct." Yen Sid said as we looked up at him. "You see, Ventus's heart hangs in the balance. It sleeps in the place between light and darkness. From all I can perceive, that means he will be looking for a friend; one who believes in him to show him the way home."

"That's right, our friendship with him will help him find us when he wakes up and returns to the realm of light." I said as Yen Sid nodded in approval.

"Don't you worry, Aqua. I believe in Ven, too. And so does Anna." Mickey said, with a smile. "Gosh, he's been as good a friend to me as anybody."

"That's right, he's one of my closest friends and I enjoyed traveling with him through this whole thing." I said as Aqua smiled at me.

"And if the three of us believe in him with all our hearts then he'll have three lights to follow instead of two." Mickey pointed out.

"Four lights." Aqua corrected as I nodded.

"Terra's still out there. And he's Ventus's best friend." I said, taking out my Wayfinder. Even when we're apart, we'll have this unbreakable connection.

"But… Terra's gone. Maybe for good." Mickey said, looking sad but Aqua shook her head.

"I think I know how to find him." Aqua said, taking out her Wayfinder too and held it in her hands gently. Yes, that's right. As long as I have my Wayfinder and I think about them, they'll always be with me. But I can't help but feel resentment to Kingdom Hearts and Lunar for all this. I got my hopes up in saving Ven and the others and then they tell me that my powers can't change anything. Well, at least I still have one friend I know I might be able to save. 'Please,' I thought for a minute as Master Yen Sid summoned a bit of food for us to eat, 'Give me this one chance to save Aqua at least.'

* * *

><p>Blair: Wow, this is sad.<p>

Anna: I can't believe it. My spell has limitations.

Crystal: Anna, everything has limitations. But I have to say, I was sad doing this too. Well, hope you liked it. So join us next time in Chapter 13: Master Aqua and Goodbyes. See you soon!


	13. Chapter 13: Master Aqua and Goodbyes

Anna is crying as Crystalmaiden62 handed her a flan.

Crystal: I know you sad, but please have some flan.

Anna: Thanks. (starts eating)

Blair: What's up with Anna.

Crystal: She's just sad. This chapter will explain it all.

Blair: Oh okay then.

Crystal: So time for the Disclaimers!

Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney. I only own Anna and Lunar Wish so no flames.

Crystal: Well, hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Master Aqua and Goodbyes<p>

After a much needed meal, Aqua and I went to leave with Ventus. Being the oldest and stronger, she decided to piggy-back carry Ven and I walked beside them.

"Ven needs a safe place." Aqua said as I sighed. Yeah, I may not like the place he'll be sleeping in but at least I'll find a way to keep him safe, some how. Suddenly, Ven raised is arm, summoned his keyblade and created a portal of light. 'Ven,' I thought for a minute, knowing where it would take us, 'I know you just want to go home. I wish we can still call it that after what Xehanort did.' Still, even when all is said and done it will be kind of like a home. Just with not emotion. "All right. If that's where you want to go; let's go, Anna."

"Right." I held on to Ven's hand as we walked into the portal. I know that he won't notice but I just want to be there. We've stuck together through this whole thing and I want to at least feel close to him until the end. Still, we soon arrived at the destination and I looked up at the destroyed castle I called my second home. Aqua gasped as she saw the darkness around our once bright and wonderful place. I don't blame her though; this place is really her home with Terra, Ven, and Master Eraqus. I noticed something on the ground and ran to pick it up.

"What is it?"

"It's Master Eraqus's keyblade." I said, turning to her and she took it. "I can carry Ven, you need to keyblade to fix this world."

"Yes, thank you Anna." She said handing Ven to me and we climbed up the stairs to the castle. At least the castle inside wasn't much affected other than a few bits of the roof on the floor, it just looked darker thanks to the lack of light in this world now. I placed Ventus onto Master Eraqus's throne and I turned when I felt Aqua place a hand on my shoulder. "Anna, you know what I need to do to protect this world." It wasn't a question; it was a statement and I nodded.

"You have to lock the keyhole of this world to transform this world to keep it safe." I said looking around. "When you do that, you'll be the only one who'll know the secrets in this place and that means Ven will be safe. The rest will have to deal with being lost to oblivion."

"We'll lock the keyhole together." She stated and I didn't expect this.

"Aqua…."

"If anything happens to me, at least you'll be able to check on Ven while I'm gone." She said holding out Master Eraqus's keyblade to me. "I'm sure Master Eraqus would want this." I looked at it but I'm still unsure.

"What if I can save you?" I asked, looking up at her. "I'm willing to take your place in what'll happen to you."

"No." Aqua said, putting her hand back on my shoulder. "You're the Destiny Keeper. You need to survive."

"But Aqua…"

"It's okay." She said, with a small smile. "If things happen, it happens. Just promise you'll be there to help bring us together again." She looked really serious and smiled before taking her hand off of my shoulder. "Please, Anna." I couldn't answer her but nodded anyway. I joined Aqua behind the thrones and we both held Master Eraqus's keyblade, pointing it at his throne as a keyhole appeared and releasing some wind at us. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." I said and we plunged our Master's keyblade into the keyhole, creating a blinding light and a sad empty feeling. When the light left, we looked to see the chamber changed into a smaller room and the throne was white. In fact everything in the room apart from us had the color white. This room seemed to have a few things of Master Eraqus's powers, like the chains decorating the floor and the heart symbols he would give us. Ven still sat there on the throne and I sighed. Poor Ven, he'll need to stay here for his safety but what if...

"I know it's a lonely place, but you'll be safe." Aqua said, in comfort as she stroked his head. "Terra, Anna, and I will be back to wake you up before you know it."

"Aqua..." What can I say? I have a plan but will it work?

"Come on, Anna."

"Right." I followed her out of the chamber and we walked toward the exit of the castle. Everything about this castle is empty, there's not warmth or any kind of happiness in this place. It wasn't anything like the original castle, still Ven doesn't know. We finally made it out of the castle and we looked to see the different in this castle as well as the surroundings. The castle it self looked completely different than the inside. The outside was like a brownish color with some stain glass windows and a few statues and the mountains and hills that surrounded that area were gone and replace with a dark nothingness. "Castle Oblivion."

"What?" Aqua asked, looking at me as I stared up at the castle.

"We should call this place Castle Oblivion." I said, sadly. "The castle we knew has been lost to oblivion. It seems like a fitting name." Aqua didn't answer as she turn away from looking at the castle and out to the distance. I turned away too as I heard a familiar male voice in my head and I'm sure Aqua could hear it too.

"Aqua... Anna... Put an end to me."

"Terra, tell us where to find you." Aqua said and I took Aqua's hand.

"You don't need him to tell you. I know where he is."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because... I can't say its Terra or not right now." I sighed as Aqua stared at me. "When you see him, you'll see what I mean. For right now, lets head to Radiant Garden."

"Right." So we summoned out armors and gilders and flew off. Unlike with Ventus, our talks while flying were fun and it was a nice thing. With Aqua, she stayed silent and even when I tried talking to her she was more focus on saving Terra. I really miss Ventus, all those times are just memories for now. Until he wakes up, they'll just be memories to bring me close to him but they'll never wake him up. We soon saw Radiant Garden and there was a very think darkness over the place that I sure knew wasn't the night sky. "What kind of darkness is this?" Aqua asked, shock by this amount of darkness.

"Its Xehanort, come on." I flew toward the world with Aqua close behind. We landed in the Outer Gardens and it did seem really dark in Radiant Garden, I can't even see the moon and the stars.

"Terra has to be around here." Aqua said before running off.

"Aqua, wait a minute!" But Aqua was already gone. Not good. I ran after her and I arrived in the Town Square just in time to see Xehanort lifting Aqua by the neck into the air. "Let her go!" I yelled summoning Lunar Wish.

"Fight it Terra please!" Aqua cried and Xehanort let her go, struggling a little as his hands went to his face.

"Terra's heart as been extinguished," Xehanort spoke as Aqua gasped, "smothered by the darkness within him." He made to strike her but I fired a Lunar Light spell at him and Aqua jumped back.

"My name is Master Aqua." Aqua stated, summoning her keyblade, looking very serious. "Now return our friend's heart or pay the price!" He tried to strike us from behind but we instantly moved away.

"Your voices can not reach him now." Xehanort smirked as we glared at him.

"Don't be sure of that, Xehanort. Terra's stronger than us give it credit for." I growled as we attacked him. Okay, I don't feel like I can handle Xehanort on my own. I never battled him in his old man body but in Terra's body, he's a lot stronger and faster and before I can even really get a few hits he's already hit me a couple times. On top of that, I'm not even physically strong so my best attacks do the most damage. Which makes sense since they're light spells against dark ones. Aqua, on the other hand can really hold her own against him; both on a magic and physical level. It also doesn't help that I have no real element other than light, Terra has not only darkness but earth attacks as well along with his normal moves. Still, with Aqua and me working together we still managed to beat down Xehanort.

"Anna! Use another Lunar Light! I think it'll finish him!"

"Right! Lunar Light!" I yelled, aiming another Lunar Light and it looked like Xehanort was finally down.

"Not yet!" He stood up, and I could see darkness around him. "I will guide you into the depths of darkness." He then summoned from himself, out of nowhere, the shadow monster and then covered the area in weird purple flames.

"Can't you just stay down?" I yelled, as we got attacked by the shadow. Okay, I really hate this shadow. It rains dark death from the skies, shoots out large balls of darkness, and so many other annoying things that made me really annoyed. And if things couldn't get any weirder, the shadow charged at me and grabbed me when I couldn't dodge in time.

"Anna!" Aqua screamed as I struggled. Suddenly, I felt the creature let go and I looked to see I was in this bright golden light and the shadow was standing a little ways away and behind it was Terra. That's right: Terra is kind of like the shadow.

"Terra!" I yelled trying to get his attention but the shadow kept throwing darkness at me. "Get out of my way!" I screamed, using my Aero spell to help me jump higher into the air over the shadow and to Terra.

"Anna, I need your light!"

"Right!" I nodded and we raised our keyblades up. "Light!" I was sent back and I looked to see Xehanort was still there with his shadow. Even with me, my light isn't enough for Terra. He needs another friend. "Aqua, let that thing grab you!"

"What?"

"Just trust me!" I yelled as the shadow came at us and grabbed us. We soon arrived back in that golden light and there again was Terra with the shadow.

"Terra!"

"Come on!" We dodged all of the shadow's attacks and we made it to Terra.

"Terra, you're okay!" Aqua cheered as we reached him.

"We don't have much time, we need to combined out light." Terra said urgently.

"But Terra, that'll mean you'll..."

"It doesn't matter, as long as Xehanort is gone for good." Terra said as he looked to Aqua. "You ready?"

"Yes." She then looked to me. "Anna, we need your help."

"Okay, let's finish this."

"Light!" We yelled, combining our light and thus weakening Xehanort's hold over Terra. We returned back to the reality in Radiant Garden and to see a golden light around Xehanort as he seemed to be struggling.

"Stop fighting back!" Xehanort ordered as he struggled before suddenly going extremely stiff.

"Terra, I know you're in there!"

"Please Terra! Think before you act!" I yelled at him, hoping he wouldn't do what he was supposed to do. He just glared at his arm that held the keyblade as he seemed to struggle to move this keyblade toward his chest.

"This'll teach you. Get out of my heart!" I knew it was Terra and he'd stab himself with the keyblade.

"Terra!" Aqua screamed in shock and worry. At once, he dropped the keyblade as it vanished and the dark shadow fell making a hole of darkness and Terra fell in.

"Terra! No!" At once, we jumped into grab him. Changing into our armors and summoned our gliders and flew down toward Terra as he fell deeper and deeper into that darkness. But it was getting harder since Terra was falling down fast. "The darkness can't have you!" Aqua instantly sped up to Terra and caught him. "Anna, help me!"

"Right!" I helped push Aqua and Terra toward the light up it was getting harder and the hole was closing. At this rate we'll all be lost. I have to do something. I instantly got out of my armor and I placed it with Aqua and Terra.

"Anna, what are you doing?"

"Saving you!" But Aqua shook her head and got out of her armor too and she had the arms of her armor around Terra and me. "Aqua, what are you doing?"

"Anna, you're still needed. I know you'll be the one to bring us all back together again." Aqua said as I shook my head as tears fell down my face. Aqua placed her keyblade into Terra's hand before looking back at me. "I'm with you both. Remember your promise, Anna."

"Aqua, don't!"

"Go!" Aqua yelled, launching Terra and me to the hole as she continued to fall into the darkness. When we got out, I instantly scrambled to the hole to get Aqua back but the hole was closed. I couldn't save Aqua. I couldn't save anyone! I looked to Terra next to me. If I strike Terra with my keyblade, maybe Xehanort will come out but I don't know what the outcome will be. What will happen if I change fate?

_ Don't do it Anna!_ I heard Lunar scream in my head.

"Why should I listen to you anymore? You lied to me all this time." I argued summoning my keyblade glare at it. "Give me one good reason why I should listen to you this time."

_ You'll endanger Sora and Riku if you remove Xehanort's heart from Terra!_ Lunar yelled as I stared in shock. _It'll recreate Xehanort and he'll target new keyblade wielders and that includes Sora and Riku and he'll go after the princess of heart like Kairi earlier than fated._

"So, if I remove Xehanort now, Sora, Riku, and Kairi will be in danger now. If I leave him, he'll come after them in ten years." I muttered, looking down at Terra. I really don't have any other option. I turned away from Terra and summoned my armor and glider and flew off. I can't let Kairi and the others be in danger now. They're only kids, they've got so much ahead of them. 'Ven, Aqua, Terra, I'm sorry but I just can't' I thought as I started crying as I flew back to the Mysterious Tower. I trudged up the stairs to speak with Master Yen Sid, he might be the only one I can look to right now. When I got there, Yen Sid and Mickey were waiting there.

"Anna, you have returned. I assume you and Master Aqua weren't able to remove Xehanort."

"No, I'm sorry but I was told if I do remove Xehanort right now, three innocence will lose the childhood they need. They'll be important for the future so I couldn't remove Xehanort from Terra." I said, sadly but I didn't expect the next words from Yen Sid.

"Very well, you have passed your mark of mastery exam." I stared at the old wizard, as Mickey looked just as shocked as me.

"What?"

"This was a test for you, Anna. This was to see if you were worthy enough to be the Destiny Keeper. You kept the events the way it should be, proving you can do your job." This can't be right.

"I can't be a Master. I spent most of my time aiming to get my powers to save my friends and change fate." I pointed out, feeling the sadness fill me at my false hope. I should've known nothing would ever change. "Even when I did, I failed. I couldn't save Aqua and I chose to run from Terra. I don't deserve the title of Master!"

"Be that as it may, your powers, as well as the strength of your heart and determination, has proven you do deserve this at least." Yen Sid said as I looked down at my feet.

"I'm sorry, I may have the title of Master but I don't want to. I won't accept I'm a Master if it meant me having to run away from my friend like that." I said, shaking my head.

"Still, your task has finished for now. You'll have to return home to your dimension soon and return here when the time you're needed comes again." Yen Sid pointed out getting up from his table and moving to stand in front of me.

"What? When do I have to leave?" I asked as Yen Sid shook his head.

"I can not say, only the Lunar Wish will know that answer." Yen Sid said as I summoned my keyblade. "Right now, you must rest. You've had a long journey."

"Yes, thank you." I said and I followed Mickey out of the room.

"Are you okay, Anna?" Mickey asked as I shook my head.

"No, I lost my friends and my Master and now I've been given the title of Master. It's just not fair that after all this, I lost so many important things to me and got this title I was aiming for at the beginning means nothing now." I said, feeling my tears return. I can't hide this grief and pain inside me. Not only did I not save Ven and the others, I just set myself up for failure and still things happened. Why did it have to be like this?

"Don't worry, you're light will help them." I looked down at Mickey as we stood in front of a door. "You're still their friend, Anna. I'm sure they understand you tried to help."

"Yeah, I guess..." I said and went into the room to see a bed waiting for me with a long white shirt. At least Yen Sid made the room for me.

_ Anna, will you listen to me?_ Lunar asked as I lay in bed.

"I really don't want to talk to you." I growled and turned away.

_ Anna, I'm really sorry for not telling you. I really am. I just didn't know how to say it. You understand, right?_

"Lunar, I kind of do understand but this grief of mine is really getting in the way." I growled, closing my eyes.

_ I just wanted to let you know you'll only have less than a day to say your goodbyes._

"What, why so little time?" I asked, my eyes snapping open.

_ The time change won't last much longer now that you've finished your duties here. To your world, you never left._ Lunar answered and I sighed.

"I'll just have to make it worth it." I said, closing my eyes again. "I'll only be able to visit a few worlds though."

_ Will you be okay with that?_

"Yeah, there are few worlds I need to check out though before I leave." I said, turning to sleep.

_ Anna, none of this was your fault._

"No, but it feels like I couldn't do anything either. That's why I'm upset." I sighed, trying to let sleep hit me. "Even though you didn't tell me, I should've known. Fate can never change."

_ Anna..._ But I fell asleep before Lunar could say anymore. I know I only have that one day to visit the worlds I need to I'll have to skip a few. 'It's okay though.' I thought. 'As long as I go visit the worlds I need to.' The next morning, I woke up really early. Not like me but I have something really important to do. I changed and went to the desk where some paper, pens and pencils were. _Anna, what are you doing?_

"Writing a letter for Ven. Just in case he wakes up and I'm not there to explain things." I said, not looking up as I wrote. It took only five minutes to finish the letter and I read it over. "Yep, that looks good." I got up and left my room to see Mickey looking happy. "Good morning Mickey."

"Morning, are you going to be okay, Anna?"

"I think so, I'm gonna try and make my last day worth while." I said as Mickey nodded.

"Well, at least you're feeling better." No I'm not, I still feel the grief and pain. I just can't make it any worse by making this last day too sad. I can't think of that now! I went out and instantly flew off to the Dwarf Woodlands. I don't know if the dwarfs still have a thing against me but at least I can see Snow White happy for a bit. I got there just in time to see Snow White with her prince and the dwarfs and they all looked happy. I wonder if Snow White will remember Ven and me in the later years. Well, that one I just really want to check on. I turned away, making to leave for another world when,

"Look, it's the diamond thief!" Oh god, Grumpy!

"Oh Anna!"

"Sorry, gotta go!" I yelled and flew off. Man, Grumpy still thinking I'm a diamond thief. At least when Ven was here... No! No thoughts that'll make me sad! I skipped over the Castle of Dreams and to the Enchanted Domain. I've always wanted to see this scene in person ever since I was a kid, when Flora and Merrywhether as still fighting over the color of the dress. I landed in the forest clearing and made it to the bridge to see a familiar dark figure. "I see you're still around Maleficent." I said as the evil witch turned to me. "I'd think you'd die after getting stabbed with a magic sword."

"I have much to do to be killed in such a way." Maleficent said, with a smirk. "I see that you are alone. You have completed your task for now. You must feel resentment for having lost your friends, my dear."

"I'm not joining you if that's what you mean." I glared as she scoffed.

"What would I need of a being of light? I desire only darkness and power. If anything I would see to your demise."

"As I see to yours, witch." I said walking pass her. "I may be gone but when I come back, you'll pay for all you've done."

"Such, confidence. Well then, I would so dearly like to see you try when I plunge all the worlds into darkness." She said and vanished. 'Crazy old hag.' I thought as I walked to the castle. It's her fault that she tempted the darkness in Terra's heart but at least Aqua was there to help beat her up in her dragon form. I sighed and looked up at the sky. We each made our mark some how. I shook my head, trying to shake the thoughts out of my head and ran to the castle. No one really noticed me as I went inside and I found the staircase to the fairies.

"Oh, hello dear." Forna greeted, as the two other fairies were too busy casting spells on Aurora's dress. I wonder how she doesn't know they're coloring her dress while she's dancing. Oh well, she's dancing with her lover so she's probably in seven heaven right now.

"Oh, where is Ventus?" Flora asked as I felt the guilt return.

"He's resting at home right now." I lied as they stared at me.

"It's alright dear." Merrywhether said, patting my hand. "You suffered some big losses. We understand."

"How do you..."

"We can tell dear." Flora smiled as I nodded.

"Will I ever get better?"

"I'm sure you'll feel better in time. Just remember the good times and Ventus will always be there."

"Thank you." I nodded and left. Even with their words, I still felt guilty. Ven is one of my best friends now and he's in a coma while I'm still walking around. I sighed and flew off to the Keyblade Graveyard. I landed on the rock formation Terra's armor sat and I sighed. "Guess, all I can say right now is sorry. I wasn't able to help you with Xehanort and all. But I couldn't let the innocent kids who will save you and the others be forced into it too early." There wasn't any real response but I knew that. "Still, I only regret that a little. My biggest regret not being there to stop Xehanort from killing Master Eraqus and saving Aqua. They could've been easily saved. But maybe you can hear me too, Master. I'm sorry." With that, I left and went off to the next place; Radiant Garden. I wonder what, Lea'll say when he sees me without Ven.

"Hey, Anna!" I looked up to see Lea and Isa standing near the shop stand with Uncle Scrooge and the two boys were eating ice cream.

"Hey Lea, Isa." I said, walking over to them.

"Where's your friend?" Isa asked, but I couldn't answer.

"You okay?"

"Nah, Ven's not doing well right now and I'll have to go back home soon." I sighed as Lea grinned.

"Can I have another ice cream?"

"Of course my boy." Scrooge said and handed Lea a ice cream and he handed it to me.

"Here."

"Thanks, but why." I asked, taking it.

"It looked like you need it." He said as I took a bite. Okay, salty but sweet... I'm eating my first Sea Salt Ice Cream!

"This is good." I said as Lea grinned down at me.

"I may not know what happened to Ven but I'm sure he wouldn't want you to mope about it." He said as I looked at him. "As long as you think of him, he'll still be there, right?"

"I guess, it's a little harder than that." I said finishing up my ice cream. "Argh, brain-freeze!" Lea just laughed as Isa shook his head.

"So, how long do you have till you return home?" Isa asked.

"Less than a day now. I'm just visiting my favorite places and people before I head off."

"Well, glad we made it on your list." Lea grinned as Isa whacked him over the head while I laughed. It was nice to have these moments.

"Well, thanks guys. Bye." I said, turning leave so I can look for Kairi.

"It can't be bye just yet." Lea said as I turned back to look at him. "I'm sure we'll see each other again. So it's a see you later." I stared at him before smiling a little.

"Yeah, you're right. This isn't a real good bye." I said, looking up at them. "I'll see you later guys." And I ran off. Talking with them made me feel a little better. I've got stuff to look forward to. I ran to the Outer Gardens to see Kairi and the moment she saw me she smiled.

"Anna!" She ran and hugged me. "You came to see me."

"Yes, but I have to go home soon." I said as I kneeled down to her. "I won't be able to come back for a few years but you'll have someone to protect you for the time being."

"I will?" She asked as I nodded.

"Remember Aqua's spell." I said, touching Kairi's necklace. "It'll lead you to your prince that'll protect you until you can find a way to protect yourself and I'll see you again."

"But why do you have to leave?" Kairi asked, looking sad. "You're sad."

"Yeah, something bad happened and all my friends are gone." I said as I felt Kairi place and hand on my cheek.

"You're crying." I was, I can feel my tears on my face and I really couldn't stop crying. "Here." She handed me a pink and green flower. "I hope you feel better." I smiled a little. Kairi is really nice.

"Thanks, Kairi. Do you think I can give this flower to a friend of mine?" I asked as I held the green flower.

"Sure, I'm sure your friend would like that." Kairi nodded, looking pleased.

"Thank you Kairi." I said and I walked off.

"Anna! I'll be waiting for you! You promised we'd be friends when we see each other again!" Kairi called after me and I turned to nod to her before walking. 'Kairi, you my forget me but I'll keep my promise.' I thought as I summoned my armor and glider and flew off. It's easy to just skip over Disney Town; they won't really miss me. Anyway, I stopped by the Olympus Coliseum and the first person to see me is Zack.

"Hey Anna, what's up? Where's Ventus?" He asked. Again, stab to my guilt again; maybe this goodbye thing is a bad idea.

"He's kind of busy at the moment. Did Terra and Aqua get the letters?"

"Yep, they really liked it." Zack said, grinning. "You here to see Herc?"

"Kind of, I just came to say good bye."

"Why?" Zack asked shocked.

"I have to leave for a few years. I just wanted to say good bye to my friends is all." I said as Zack nodded.

"K, I'll take you to them." He said and we walked to the coliseum. When we got there, we saw Herc training with Phil before he looked up at me.

"Hey kid!" Phil called out as I came up to them.

"Hey, Anna. Where's Ventus?" Herc asked as I shook my head. Herc is probably one of Ven's closest friends from other worlds since we started traveling; I have to tell it to him straight.

"I'm sorry, Herc but Ven's gone."

"Gone, what do you mean?" Herc asked worried.

"He's stuck in sleep and I can't wake him up right now. I need to find the one person that can help him." I sighed. "But it's all my fault. If I was stronger I could've saved him and my other friends."

"Kid, sometimes things happen that we can't stop." Phil said as we stared at him. "What really matters is what you do to fix it."

"Wow, thanks Phil." I said as I nodded. "I'd better get going, I'm running out of time and I've got places to visit."

"Just make sure to come back some time if you can." Herc said and I nodded before leaving. I noticed Zack had vanished. 'I hope he's okay.' I thought as I left that world and went straight back to Castle Oblivion. It eagerly went to Ven's room with my letter at the ready.

"Let's see, is that everything?" I took out my letter and reread it.

_Dear Ven,_

_I hope you might not have to read this seeing as I want to say it to you in person some day but for now this'll do. I guess the first thing I wanted to say is, I'm sorry. I wasn't able to save Terra or Aqua. I know you gave yourself to destroy the X-blade but I couldn't do anything. Aqua gave herself to save Terra and me and I ran away from Terra to keep people safe for a little bit longer. Maybe that's a good thing but right now, I don't fell good about it. Also I was given the title of Master and I don't want it. I got it because I kept things the way they are and ran from Terra. I don't think that's right._

_There are so many things I wanted all of us to do. Eat ice creams at Disney Town, fighting together at the Coliseum, playing with Stitch, and flying together in Neverland. You guys must be angry at me for not saving you and if you aren't I'm still made at myself and Lunar. Lunar didn't tell me I couldn't stop anything, if I had known I would've used more time with you guys. I really wish that when you guys get back, we can hang out together and do all the things I said and more. Again, I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me and maybe one day I can forgive myself._

_Your Friend Who'll Think of You_

_Anna_

I felt tears run down my face. How many times will I cry today? I felt guilt, that's just it. I know it's not Kingdom Hearts fault because it was doing what it needed but Lunar should've told me from the very beginning. I wiped my eyes and placed my letter and the green flower next to Ven and took his hand.

"I really hope you'll be alright with this. And I hope to still be your friend when this all ends." I got up and I left the room. "How long do I have before I get sent home, Lunar?"

_ Just an hour left._ Lunar said and I nodded.

"Well, then I'd better hurry then." I said, hurrying down the corridor. I really hope Ven will be alright. He shouldn't have a Nobody I think. He's still normal right now so maybe it'll stay that way. 'Just one last place.' I though, as I left the castle. I didn't look back as I flew toward my next and last destination.

When I arrived, I closed my eyes as the nice sea breeze gentle hit my face. I grew up near the beach and even though the waters were cold, the breeze was always nice. The ocean it self looked wonderful in the light of the moon. I stood on the beach of the main island of the Destiny Islands, looking out at the island that'll be the start of the next game. I looked up at the sky to see four different colored stars: green, blue, orange, and pink. Our stars. I fell to my knees as the sadness took over once again. Why did this have to happen? Why am I the one with a happy ending while Ven and the others are apart? I couldn't do anything to save anyone! All I can do is watch and be there; that's it!

"Are you okay?" I looked up to see to see two familiar boys staring at me. Both boys had blue eyes one the older one had silver hair and the other had brown spiky hair; it's Riku and Sora.

"Yeah, I think so." I said, wiping my tears away.

"No you're not." Riku said, looking at me straight in the eyes. "You're hurting a lot." I've always had a crush on Riku since I first started playing _Kingdom Hearts_ and he looks so cute as a child. Still, he was right.

"Yeah, I am." I said and looked to Sora. I don't know why, but I can feel Ventus is in Sora right now and for some reason that made me a little glad. "I'm Anna."

"I'm Sora."

"Riku." He said simply, still staring at me. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Yeah, just visiting this place before I go." I said before kneeling to Sora. "I want to thank you, Sora."

"For what?" The boy asked, confused.

"You're keeping a friend of mine really safe and that really means a lot to me." I said as he smiled. I looked to Riku who continued to stare at me.

"What's it like out there?" Riku asked as I looked up at the sky.

"Wonderful but dangerous at time so you need to be careful." I said, looking back to Riku. "I know for a fact one day, the two of you will have an adventure out there. In fact, I can promise that."

"Really?" Sora asked as Riku looked shocked.

"Yep, I know it."

"Will you be there too?" I looked to Riku, who had a little pink on his cheeks.

"Well..."

_ Time up, Anna._ I gasped as light began to surround me and the two boys looked shocked.

"I'll see you two again some day! Please don't forget me! I promise I'll...!" I yelled as I was consumed by the light and fell into it.

_ Why did you say that, Anna? _

"Because it's going to be true anyway." I said, closing my eyes. "Nothing ever changes, nothing ever will."

"And now we return to all your Thanksgiving needs." My eyes snapped open and I jumped up to look around me. I was in my parents room and my vision was blurry now. That's right, I'm not wearing glasses. I grabbed my glasses and looked around me. Nothing changed, I haven't left my parents room and even my clothes were the same as when I left. But I did. I felt in my pocket and pulled out my Wayfinder and my pendant. I felt really sad. No one can feel my pain; no one can know what I am now. I ran to my room and pulled out a tin box that used to have chocolates in them.

_ Anna, what are you doing?_ I heard Lunar asked as I placed the two inside the tin and into my bedside draw.

"I want to not think about _Kingdom Hearts_ anymore." I sighed. "I wish I wasn't the Destiny Keeper but I have no other choice now that I've gotten so deep into this."

_ Anna..._

"I really don't want to talk to you right now Lunar." I growled. "If you had just told me this, I wouldn't have this much pain right now."

_ I'm sorry..._ Lunar sighed as I began crying silently. I don't know if I can go back, even with all my promises. I'm not really needed in things will just be the same. Even my promises to my friends or Riku might never bring me back. I need a reason to return back to _Kingdom Hearts_.

* * *

><p>Blair: Wow, tough luck Anna.<p>

Anna: That's just mean!

Blair: Aren't Riku's eyes Aquamarine?

Crystal: Its dark and Anna's been crying through most of this. It's a little hard to see.

Blair:...Okay.

Crystal: Don't worry, things will get a little happier in the next and last chapter. So join us next time with an extra scene in the last chapter of Unlock the Heart and, Chapter 14: Promise. See you soon! Oh and I have a picture for this on my deviantart account. the link is on my profile if you'd like to see it.


	14. Chapter 14: Promise

Crystalmaiden62 had cake out as Anna and Blair ate.

Crystal: Well, we've made it. We're at the last chapter people. Hard to believe we made it so far since January.

Anna: And it gets a little happier.

Blair: Then goes straight back to depressing again.

Anna: Don't remind me.

Crystal: Anyway, onto the disclaimers!

Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney. I only own Anna, Lunar, and Anna's younger cousins Amy and Amanda. Well, hope you enjoy it and please; no flames.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Promise<p>

"Anna, come on wake up!" I heard my cousin, Amy yelled as her younger sister, Amanda shake me awake.

"Guys, it's the weekend. Let me sleep in."

"Please, we need help in beating Ansem." Amanda pleaded as I got up.

"How'd you even find my game anyway?"

"We know all your hiding places." Amanda grinned as I sighed. I really need to change my hiding spots.

"You know I'm not playing _Kingdom Hearts_ anymore." I said as Amanda and Amy looked sad.

"But you used to love it." Amy argued.

"Please, Anna?"

"Sorry, I need to get changed." The two girls looked sad and they left my bedroom. It's been three weeks and Christmas is really close. I've stopped playing _Kingdom Hearts_ and I've started ignoring Lunar Wish as best as possible. I haven't taken out my Wayfinder or my pendant from its tin in my drawer. For a while, my mom helps baby-sit my two cousins.

Amy is nine and she's a bit of a bookworm but she likes playing video games with her younger sister, Amanda who is six. Amanda just loves video games in general and drawing characters from her favorite things. They love _Kingdom Hearts_ since the moment I introduced it to them and when they heard I stopped loving it, they've been working hard to get my love back for the game series. Sadly, right now I don't really want to thin about Ven and the others. I still feel guilt and Lunar's presence still made me angry. I still haven't forgotten how she didn't tell me the truth about the limitations of my powers. Maybe my boycott on _Kingdom Hearts_ is just stupid.

"Anna help!" I heard Amy scream. I instantly rushed to the playroom where they were playing to see Amy struggling with the PS2 controller as Amanda watched the screen.

"Really?" I asked, staring at them.

"Anna, help! We're losing!" Amanda cried as Amy paused the battle to look at me.

"Please."

"Alright." I said, taking the controller. It felt good playing the game again after avoiding it for three weeks. I honestly started enjoying playing the game, even though I'm beating up Xehanort's Heartless as Sora. That reminds me; won't I have to return some day to _Kingdom Hearts_?

_ Yes you will._ I rolled my eyes as I heard Lunar's voice. _You know you'll have to talk to me some time. I said I was sorry._ I ignored her and finished the battle.

"Wow, you beat him so easily!" Amanda cheered as she hugged me.

"Why did you even stop playing _Kingdom Hearts_ anyway?" Amy asked, as I handed her the controller.

"It's kind of hard to explain." I said getting up and leaving the room to go to my desk, but left the door open to keep an eye on the two kids. "Anyway, what do you want for Christmas? I've only got two more weeks for shopping."

"Can we get that good luck charm Kairi made?" Amanda asked as I stared at them.

"You do realize how hard it is to get that?" I asked, as they looked disappointed.

"Please?" Amanda begged as Amy pouted a little. Oh god, a double pout! I can't resist!

"Alright." I sighed and they squealed. Yeah, those two really are like my sisters if I ever had any. Really, they're nice and I do love them as family but how am I gonna get a good-looking Thalassa shell charm without spending much money? I'm already low on cash thanks to already shopping for my parents, my brother, and my friends.

_I can take you back for a bit if you'd like._ Lunar offered as I stared at my homework.

"You can do that?" I whispered, Amy and Amanda are near by after all.

_Just this once, okay?_ I think she was smiling as she said this and I nodded.

"Alright, you can send me when Amy and Amanda leave for the library." Yes, the two spend their weekend mornings here to play my games then go to the library to check out books to help them with project or just to read and return back to my place before getting picture up by my aunt and uncle. They usually stay there for an hour or two so maybe I can find some shells. Wait, aren't those shells hard to find? Oh, whatever. Once Amy and Amanda left with my mom, it was the prefect time to go back.

_You ready?_

"Yes." I closed my eyes and waited for Lunar to return me back. I felt for a second I was floating before I landed softly onto the ground as the sound of the waves hitting the sandy shores and the sound of the wind making some trees rustle. I opened my eyes to find myself on the small island I was gazing at only three weeks ago. The sun was shining and giving a nice warm feeling against my face that had been so used to the cold winter wind. I couldn't feel my glasses on my face and I felt my hair to find it was short again. I was back in the same clothes I left this world three weeks ago. I wonder how many years have passed since I left in this world?

"Come on Riku, Kairi!" I turned to see Sora, Kairi and Riku running from the dock to the secret place at the base of the large tree at the center of the island. With Kairi here, the darkness hit Radiant Garden but they looked older now: maybe seven or eight now. 'Well, at least they're happy.' I thought smiling at them. 'Maybe it was a good thing I ran away from Terra.' I sighed and shook my head.

"That still doesn't make me feel much better!" I ended up screaming out loud and I looked to see a part of aquamarine eyes staring at me. Kairi and Riku had already gone inside the secret place and he stared me. I blushed and ran off. God that was embarrassing! I need to focus: I'm only here to get the shells to make that charm for Amy and Amanda. 'Still, Riku looks so cute as a kid!' I mentally squealed. 'When he get older, he'll….'

_Anna, focus!_ Lunar yelled at me as I winced.

"Your right, how much time do I have before I have to go home?"

_About three hours._

"That's prefect, I'll hopefully have enough by then." I said confidently. Sadly, within only an hour, all I could find was one shell out of the ten Thalassa shells I need to make two charms. "I need a lot of luck to get the rest now."

"Are you okay?" I turned to see Kairi standing there. She was wearing a similar dress to that of when she was in Radiant Garden but her hair was a little longer now.

"I just need to find more Thalassa shells." I said as Kairi came to see the only shell I was able to collect.

"Oh so you're making a Thalassa Good Luck Charm then?" Kairi asked as I nodded.

"I'm gonna make two of hem but I'm not good at looking for shells."

"I can help you if you'd like." Kairi said, grinning. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find it." She then ran off leaving me confused.

"What was that all about?" I asked but shook my head. "I don't have time for this. I have less than two hours to find nine more shells." Still even another hour, I check the whole beach and even got into the water to look for the shells on both sides of the island and I couldn't find any. "Man, this sucks. Lunar, can I come back and search some more tomorrow?"

_Sorry, I can only give you one trip._ Lunar said and I sighed. Yeah, should've guessed. Maybe if I find another shell I can make a necklace for them. I hope they'll be okay with that.

"Hey." I turned to see Riku standing behind me holding a small pouch. "You needed these, right?"

"Huh?" I took it and opened it to see a lot of Thalassa shells. "How did you…?"

"Kairi said you needed them." Riku said looking straight at me. In the dark night as well as my red puffy eyes then; I guess I didn't really couldn't see Riku's aquamarine eyes. They're really pretty, like the ocean waters and just as bright when the sun hits them. "Are you okay?"

"Um… Yeah." I said, turning away with a small blush. I always did like Riku's eyes.

"You're Anna, right?" I stared at him, as he looked serious.

"You remember me?"

"You asked me not to." He said with a nod. "How could I forget? That night, you were crying and you looked really hurt. But you smiled a little and said Sora and I would have an adventure."

"Yeah I did." I sat down on the warm sand looking up at that blue sky that connected every world, even mine. 'Even though we're apart, we're still connected. Right, Ven?' I thought, moving to feel my pocket but sat up.

"What's wrong?"

"My Wayfinder's gone!" I checked my pockets before remembering. I left my Wayfinder in the tin. "That's right, I left it behind."

"At least you know where it is." Riku said as I nodded but I felt bad.

"I'm so stupid." I said hitting myself on the head. Bad idea since it hurts. "I was so angry at myself and something else that I completely forgot something important. And it took me coming back to realize it."

"What's that?"

"Even though my friends are apart: I'm still connected if I think about them." I said, looking at him. "I'm still a little mad at myself but that's not gonna help me get my friends back someday. I did make them a promise to help bring us back together again."

"That reminds me, you didn't say if you'd be with us on our adventure to the outside world." Riku said as I nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't get to finish that day." I said getting up to look at him. "Well, I'll finish it then. I promise I'll come back and join you, Sora, and Kairi on your adventure."

_Forty-five more minutes, Anna._ Lunar chimed and I jumped a little. Only forty-five minute? And I was just enjoying myself.

"What is it?"

"I only have forty-five minutes left before I have to go back." I said with a sigh.

"Then can I show you something?" I looked at him as he walked to the Secret Place. "Come on."

"Oh, okay." I followed him into the Secret Place and it looked nice. There weren't as many little cave sketches done by the trio but I do see the two little heads Kairi and Sora drew together.

"This is our Secret Place but since you're really special you can draw something before you go." Riku said, a faint pink color on his cheek. It's kind of cute.

"Okay, I think I know what I want to draw. Can you help me?"

"Sure, what do you want me to do?"

"Can you draw you and Sora?"

"Sure." I scratched a rock against the rock wall and started drawing me.

"By the way, why do you look the same as 3 years ago?" Riku asked as I looked up from my work.

"Well, that's my secret I'll tell you another time." I said, I said returning back to work. We worked together for a long time and we finally looked at our handy work. We drew us with Sora and Kairi holding hands. "There, when I come back I'll check this picture again. This'll be the mark of my promise to you and the others."

"And I tell Sora and Kairi?" Riku asked as I nodded.

"If you want to. It's up to you."

_Two minutes, Anna. Time to say goodbye._ I heard Lunar say and I sighed.

"It's time for me to go home now." I said, standing up and making to leave. "Thanks for letting me draw here, Riku. I have something else to look forward to when I come back."

"When will you be coming back?" Riku asked, not looking at me.

"In a few years but don't worry, I'll probably look similar to what I look like now." I said with a smile. "I want to thank you though. While with you, I think I feel much better than I did the last time I was here." With that the light surrounded me again and Riku stepped back. "Don't forget, I'll come back some day. See you later, Riku." With that I was consumed by the light and fell once again.

_Did you enjoy your time, Anna?_

"Yep, and I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you." I said, closing my eyes. "You probably had good reasons as to why you didn't tell me the truth. But promise me that you'll tell me everything from now on."

_Deal._ I smile and helped my pouch of Thalassa shells.

"I feel a little better now anyway." I smiled a little. "I feel like I might have done the right thing, even if it still hurts. I have something to do when I get home."

_Okay._ I snapped my eyes open to find myself standing in my room, same old clothes, glasses, and hair but with a pouch of Thalassa shells. I instantly went to place them in my tin case for safe keeping, to work on later when…

"Hey Anna. What cha got there?" I turned to see Amy and Amanda standing in the doorway of my bedroom. 'Dang it!' I screamed in my head. 'They must've just got home.'

"Nothing." I grinned, hiding the pouch behind my back but Amanda, being the quick one ran and grabbed it.

"Wow, these shells look so real." Amanda cheered as her sister took on and examined it.

"It feels real, where'd you get it? You can't drive."

"It's hard to explain." I said as the two kids stared at me.

"Come on, please." The two pleaded giving me the puppy dog pout. Damn who ever came up with that!

"Okay, I got it from the Destiny Islands." I said, plainly. The two siblings just stared at me before Amy ran to the door.

"Aunty! Anna hi…."

"No!" I quickly covered her mouth. "I'll tell you guys the truth as long as you don't tell anyone. Promise?" The two nodded and I explained to them I'm the Destiny Keeper, that I have my own keyblade, and that I went through the whole _Birth by Sleep_ game. The two just stared at me, looking both worried and skeptically.

"Anna, are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Amanda asked, feeling my head but I shook my head.

"I can prove it to you." I moved to get my tin and hoped to talk to Lunar for a second. 'Can I show you to them? They're good girls.'

_Fine, but if they tell anyone you have to deal with them._ Lunar said and I nodded as I pulled out my tin.

"Here look at these." I opened my tin and they examined my pendant and my Wayfinder.

"This is so cool!" Amanda cheered as she held my Wayfinder but her older sister still didn't look convinced.

"You could've just bought it online." She pointed out, folding her arms.

"Well, this I couldn't have bought." I held out my hand and I gripped it to summon Lunar Wish into my hand and Amanda squealed in excitement.

"Oh my god! A real keyblade!" She made to touch it but Amy stopped her.

"Can I hold it?"

"Sure." I placed Lunar Wish down and she took it only to have it reappear in my hand again. "See." She stared at me before a huge grin crossed her face.

"What was it like there?"

"Yeah, tell us everything!" Amanda cheered as the two grabbed my arms.

"Amy, Amanda you need to do your homework. Anna you need to finish your homework." My mom called and the two kids frowned.

"Aw, but we want to hear what happened?" Amanda whined as I smiled at them.

"Tell you what, after we finish our homework I'll tell you some of it."

"Okay." With that, the two dashed off.

"Wow, that was quick." I said, following them out as they ran downstairs to do their homework.

_Are you feeling better now, Anna?_ Lunar asked, as I picked up my Wayfinder and put it in my pocket.

"Yep, it's not as bad as it was before but at least the guilt isn't as bad." I muttered, in case my mom came by. "I'll go back to the _Kingdom Hearts_ universe when I feel I'm ready though."

'But I don't know if I'll ever be ready to look at Sora or Riku again; knowing what'll happen to their friendship during the adventure I promised.' I thought as I returned to my homework. Though I doubt Lunar will let me stay home even if I wanted to. I'll jus have to enjoy it as much as I possibly can.

_Even if you don't think of them all the time, your friends and promises will always be there in your unlocked heart, Anna._

To be Continued in_ Hearts of Darkness_

* * *

><p>Anna: Well, that was a nice ending filled with some promise.<p>

Blair: Hey, what's this bit?

Crystal: An extra. Oh and I'd like to give a shout out of thanks to extra to Anna Crosszeria! She mentioned this idea and it seemed nice. Sadly, to make it fit. I had to put it in a depressing time so sorry for that but it is kind of funny when reading it. So without further ado, here's the extra!

* * *

><p>Extra: Terra and Aqua's Reactions<p>

I landed in front of the Mysterious Tower and walked quickly inside. I really need to know this. I really want to see how they reacted. I walked into Yen Sid's Study, as he looked up at me, a little shocked to see me.

"Anna, I thought you left to say your goodbyes."

"I did but I came back. I just need to ask you two favors." I said as I walked to his desk. "I was wondering if you could see things in the past and project them."

"I can, what would you like to see?" Yen Sid asked, as I started playing with my pendant.

"Well, I sent letters to Terra and Aqua back at the Olympus Coliseum. Do you think I can see their reactions?"

"Oh course." He said with a nod as I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes, they are your friends and I'm sure you miss them greatly." Yen Sid said, as I nodded.

"I just wanted to know how they took it. I wrote some funny things in them that I hoped they got." I said as Yen Sid smiled a bit.

"Now then, which would you like to see first?"

"Terra, please." I said and Yen Sid summoned his mystical clouds over his desk again and I saw Terra standing in front of a fallen Zack as confetti fell from the skies.

"You gonna make it?" Terra asked as Zack looked up.

"Yeah, I'm finally free." Zack said, looking happy. "Where is…"

"Gone." Terra said, simply.

"Man, how could I let a guy like him control me? I'll never live it down!" Zack growled, hitting the ground with his fist. "But man, Anna could've warned me ahead of time about this."

"Wait, you know Anna?" Terra asked, helping Zack up.

"Yeah, Anna and Ven are my friends." Zack said, grinning. "Anyway, thanks um…."

"Terra." He said simply.

"So you're Terra, Anna was right on that." Zack said as Terra looked a little shocked. "Thanks, Terra. I'm Zack, and Anna wanted me to give this to you." He handed my letter to him and I watched Terra's face carefully. Terra's expression went from serious, to smiling, before turning a little pink with shock before looking at Zack and the letter again.

"Aqua …" He whispered, looking thoughtful.

"Who's Aqua, your girlfriend?" Zack asked as Terra still held the pink on his cheeks as he shook his head. Aw, Terra's embarrassed. "Yup. Definitely. Terra, you're exactly what I pictured a hero would be. Not the way you look…there's something else about you." But Terra turned his back on Zack, confusing the young man.

"Well, I'm not hero; trust me."

"You kidding? Listen to those cheers, man." Zack pointed out as Terra turned back and looked at the crowd. "You don't decide if you're a hero or not. They do. And they've already made up their mind. Whether you like it or not, you're their hero." He then lightly punched to get Terra's attention. "And mine and I'm sure Anna would say the same thing, too." He then looked a little depressed. "It's too bad. I really wanted to fight you fair and square." Terra just smiled and lightly punched Zack's shoulder to get his attention.

"Maybe someday, Zack." Terra said before turning to leave. "By the way, if you meet a girl named Aqua, say 'hi' to her for me."

"'Kay. And say 'hi' to Anna and Ven the next time you see them for me." Zack said and the scene vanished. I felt a little bad now. I just saw Zack and he vanished. He'll never get that chance to battle with Terra again. In the end, Terra awakened the darkness inside of him and now Xehanort is possessing his body. No, don't think about that! Happy thought!

"Would you like to see Aqua's encounter now?" Yen Sid asked, a little amused as I shook my head to try and rid my mind of any sad thoughts right now.

"Yes." Yen Sid summoned the clouds again and I saw Aqua and Zack walking out of the Coliseum together. Zack looking a little annoyed and Aqua looking at little happier. Probably because she knew Terra resisted the darkness.

"Stupid Hades… next time, I'll put him in his place." Zack said, looking annoyed before snapping out of it.

"I almost forgot," He pulled out my letter to Aqua and handed it to her, "Anna asked me to give this to you."

"Anna? Anna was here?" Aqua asked, shocked by this news.

"Of course, she, Ven, and I are good pals."

"Wait, Ven is with her?" Aqua asked, before reading her letter. She looked serious though most of this before smiling (I'm guessing she got to the part on Terra), and then turning a little pink. Aww!

"Oh yeah!" Aqua looked up at Zack, losing the pink on her cheeks as she stared at the black haired young man in front of her. "You're he champ, we gotta celebrate!"

"That won't really be necessary." Aqua said politely.

"Hmm…" Zack thought a bit, ignoring Aqua. "Say, are you Terra's girlfriend?"

"What? No!" Aqua gasped, blushing brightly.

"Good, then how about one date?"

"Huh?" Aqua gasped again as her blush deepened but turned instantly red after thinking for a second. She must've been thinking about my little P.S. "Oh! You mean… no… I have to leave right away. Besides, I still have so much training to do…"

"Fair enough. And I'm still a work in progress, after all." Zack said, grinning thinking it was about him. "Well, how 'bout this, I become a hero, then we go on a date." I couldn't help but laugh at Aqua's expression. She was all red in the face making her blue hair really stand out.  
>"I…I can't make any promises." Still, this didn't stop Zack.<p>

"Yes! Great, it's settled. Hero-hood, here I come!" Zack announced and ran off leaving a blushing Aqua and scene faded. Poor Zack, he doesn't know Aqua isn't interested like that but at least she might have a date if we can find Zack when this all ends. But that's unlikely. And Aqua will be trapped, all alone in the Realm of Darkness with no one to talk to. Oh great, now I'm depressed again!

"Are you alright, Master Anna?"

"Don't call me that. I already said I wouldn't accept that title." I said, before sighing. "But yes, I'm fine. Thank you, Master Yen Sid."

"Your welcome. I hope you enjoy the rest of your time in this dimension, Anna." I nodded and left the tower quickly. 'I can't cry now. I still have a few more places to go to.' I thought but I can still feel tears falling down my eyes. I ran out and instantly summoned my armor and glider and flew to the next world for my goodbyes. 'Terra, Aqua, I'm sorry for not helping you guys.'

* * *

><p>Anna: Good job, Crystal. You made me depressed again.<p>

Blair: Crystal...

Crystal: Sorry! Oh, Anna good news. I'll be working on your sequel story.

Anna: _Hearts of Darkness?_

Crystal: Yep, so I'll talk a bit about that. Okay?

Anna: Yeah. Thanks.

Crystal: So yes, here's the summary for the next story.

Seven weeks have passed since Anna left Riku with that single promise and her guilt isn't as bad but still there. She's also determined to avoid returning, not prepared to feel the pain she felt like on her last adventure. After being convinced by Lunar to return, she aims to find away to help Riku with dealing with his darkness. But with only rare meetings, locking keyholes, and battling the Heartless; she has to think of a way to save him without using her powers this time.

Crystal: Well, that's it. I hope to have it up this week. I've already got pictures up for _Hearts of Darkness_ on my DeviantArt account if you'd like to look at them. Now about Anna's theme...

Anna: Wait, you gave me a theme?

Crystal: Of course, I had to give you this theme when I heard it. It fits you.

Anna's theme = Armony's theme (Fullmetal Alchemist: Broken Angel)

Crystal: Okay, I feel like I'm cheating by taking a character theme and giving it to Anna but it fits. Anyway, see you next time in _Hearts of Darkness_!


End file.
